O Aniquilador
by Piolho
Summary: Eggman construiu uma nova máquina, porém sua intenção é diferente. Que máquina será essa e qual suas intenções? Será que ela será bem sucedida em sua missão?
1. Missão

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 1  
**

**Missões**

- Está quase!

Era uma sala escura, o único objeto visível era um grande computador encostado a uma parede. À frente deste computador havia um homem claramente excitado. Gotas de suor brotavam de sua fronte enquanto ele observava atentamente a mensagem "Transferência de dados em andamento" exibida na tela do computador. Esse não era um homem comum. Ele possuía um QI muito elevado e muitas idéias grandiosas para seu uso. Tão grandiosas que poderíamos até chamá-lo de megalomaníaco. Mas o mais impressionante sobre esse homem era seu corpo ovalado que lhe fazia parecer bastante com um ovo, fato que já lhe rendeu vários apelidos. Este homem é o Dr. Ivo Robotnik e sua satisfação cresce cada vez mais até que a transferência de dados mostrada pelo computador termine.

- Finalmente. Depois de tanto tempo tendo problemas com aquelas máquinas ridículas e defeituosas que tiveram coragem de levantar um dedo contra seu criador, finalmente possuo a solução para esse problema. E os recentes sinais de atividade naquelas áreas são suspeitos demais para eu ignorar. Desse modo já acabo com dois problemas de uma vez só. Hohoho! – murmurou ele para si mesmo enquanto coçava seus longos bigodes.

Ele pressionou um botão no teclado do computador. Instantaneamente a sala se iluminou, revelando ser um grande laboratório. No centro da sala havia um cilindro de vidro que se estendia do chão ao teto. Aparentemente todos os computadores do laboratório estavam ligados a esse cilindro, ou a o que estava no centro dele. Pendurado por cabos, dentro do cilindro, havia uma figura de metal inerte. A figura de metal possuía um corpo humanóide com grossos braços e pernas ligados a um tronco com algo que deveria ser uma turbina. Acima do tronco, a cabeça possuía várias protuberâncias e hastes de metal que lembravam espinhos, e também uma tela negra onde dois profundos olhos vermelhos digitalizados acabavam de aparecer. Em seu corpo predominava um tom de azul, exceto em seu tronco, onde a turbina amarela fazia contraste. Era para esse robô que Robotnik dirigia sua atenção.

- De fato ele é bastante parecido com os anteriores, mas isso não importa. Esse é diferente. Não possui inteligência o suficiente, não sentirá desejo algum, principalmente o de se rebelar contra mim. Saia! – ordenou ele e imediatamente os cabos ligados à máquina começaram a se recolher e o cilindro a se abrir. Alguns segundos depois, a construção que havia no centro da sala havia desaparecido, restando apenas o robô que esteve dentro dela.

- Ouça-me. Você é Annihilator e eu sou o grande Doutor Robotnik, seu mestre e criador. Você será submisso a mim e não se negará a obedecer qualquer ordem vinda de mim que seja. Você entendeu?

- Sim, mestre Robotnik. – respondeu Annihilator, com uma voz profunda e grave que ecoou pelo laboratório.

- Ótimo. Você será incumbido de uma missão. Aproxime-se do computador.

Com passos pesados e estrondosos no chão de metal do recinto, Annihilator aproximou-se do grande computador central. Robotnik foi até lá também e inseriu alguns comandos pelo teclado. Então retornou a falar:

- Construí outras máquinas antes de você. A maior parte delas não foi bem sucedida em sua missão original e foram destruídas ou eu as abandonei. Essas, misteriosamente, voltaram a apresentar sinais de atividade, coisa que eu julgava impossível. Máquinas de muitos anos atrás estão operando novamente e eu estou temeroso que elas queiram se vingar de mim por tê-las abandonado. Outras delas já se revoltaram contra mim e vêm me causando problemas. Sua missão é destruir esses robôs para que não me causem mais nenhum transtorno. Preste atenção na tela.

Robotnik apertou um botão e na tela apareceu a figura de um robô acinzentado, de um porte grande e intimidador. Possuía uma fileira de espinhos descendo de sua cabeça até as costas.

- Este é o Silver Sonic. Foi meu primeiro protótipo de máquina inteligente, porém fracassou em seu objetivo. Ele se chocou no fundo do oceano junto com uma parte que se desprendeu da Death Egg, uma antiga base de operações minha. Ele deveria ter sido desintegrado com a queda, mas por algum motivo absurdo ele está ativo. Conecte-se ao computador para que você possa obter as informações dele e sua localização.

Annihilator estendeu um dos grossos braços de metal e dele saiu um cabo que se ligou ao computador.

- Silver Sonic é um de seus alvos. – Robotnik pressionou um botão e a gravura da tela foi substituída por um de um outro robô. Este era parecido com o anterior, porém possuía um porte menor, uma aparência mais leve, e detalhes em preto na sua pintura. – E este, a segunda versão do Silver Sonic, também. Na verdade nunca cheguei a usá-lo nem tinha a intenção de operá-lo, mas ele está emitindo sinais e não sei explicar o porquê. Ele está em Final Egg, uma outra base de operações desativa, localizada em Mystic Ruins, mas que tive que deixar depois de um acidente com uma criatura. – Robotnik estremeceu quando lembrou dos eventos com Chaos, uma poderosa e destrutiva criatura que ele tentou controlar. – Você está recebendo seus dados agora.

Mais um botão foi pressionado e dessa vez apareceu a imagem de um gigantesco robô vermelho com uma expressão ameaçadora e animalesca no rosto, boca escancarada, longos dentes de metal à mostra.

- Mega Metal Sonic. Usei-o para impedir invasores que tentaram arruinar minhas pesquisas sobre os Chaos Rings em Newtrogic High Zone, na Isolated Island, aquele maldito equidna vermelho e seus companheiros.

A ilustração de Mega Metal Sonic sumiu e em seu lugar apareceu a imagem não de um, mas de três robôs. Um deles parecia um boneco de pelúcia de uma raposa, com uma peculiaridade, possuía duas caudas, além de uma antena brotando de sua testa. Outro era uma forma metálica vermelha, com grandes punhos e garras e um olhar ameaçador. O terceiro possuía uma forma ovalada e era muito parecido com seu criador, Robotnik, e segurava uma pistola.

- Tails Doll, Mecha Knuckles e EggRobo. Estão em Resort Island, abandonados há muito tempo. Construí EggRobo com uma inteligência próxima a minha. Com algo tão precioso assim eu não sei o que ele pode fazer. Porém suas capacidades de combate são limitadas. Tails Doll é um maldito inútil, não sei o que tinha em mente quando o construí. Sua capacidade de combate é ainda menor que a de EggRobo, ele não será uma ameaça. Já Mecha Knuckles é um robô extremamente poderoso e forte. Associado à inteligência de EggRobo eu não sei o que podem fazer juntos.

A próxima imagem era de um robô alto, de um mesmo tom de azul que Annihilator, com vários espinhos no seu dorso e cabeça.

- Este é o Mecha Sonic, uma de minhas criações mais brilhantes. Ele podia utilizar a energia da Master Emerald para ficar super poderoso. – A imagem na tela foi substituída por uma da mesma máquina, porém dourada e com uma intensa aura ao seu redor. - Infelizmente o projeto não estava completo e ele não tinha a capacidade de usar a energia plenamente. O projeto foi completado em você, Annihilator, você tem a mesma incrível capacidade de usar o poder não só da Master Emerald como também das Chao Emeralds. Mecha Sonic está em um santuário celeste na Angel Island, a mística ilha flutuante.

A próxima imagem a ser mostrada era de um grande robô humanóide, com longos braços robustos que quase tocavam o chão. Possuía um corpo grande e de aparência forte, com detalhes negros e vermelhos, e em seu ombro esquerdo estava gravada a letra grega Ômega.

- E-123 Omega é o último e mais poderoso robô da bem sucedida série E. Mas ele achou que foi injusto eu ter deixado ele por algum tempo trancado em um aposento para cumprir sua missão e se rebelou contra mim. Muito cuidado com ele, está no auge de seu desempenho. Atualmente está aliado à GUN, numa de suas bases.

E então a imagem de Omega desapareceu e em seu lugar surgiu a imagem de um outro robô, aparentemente simples. Não era muito grande nem seu corpo apresentava porte robusto. Era muito parecido com o próprio Annihilator, compartilhava com ele o tom de azul, a turbina amarela no tronco e os profundos e penetrantes olhos vermelhos, porém sua cabeça possuía apenas três pequenas extensões que representavam espinhos.

- Esse é o Metal Sonic. Provavelmente o robô mais poderoso que já criei. Sua missão original era destruir Sonic, mas ele perdeu a sanidade depois de muitas tentativas falhas. Ele se revoltou comigo e se convenceu que sob minhas ordens ele nunca conseguiria cumprir seu objetivo, então me encarcerou e mudou sua própria forma. – Na tela surgiram mais duas imagens. A primeira era muitíssimo semelhante com Annihilator e claramente a fonte de inspiração de Robotnik ao criá-lo. As mesmas hastes de metal, o mesmo corpo, os mesmos braços fortes... Eram idênticos. Ou quase. Metal Sonic usava uma longa capa negra e possuía faixas brancas percorrendo seus espinhos. A segunda imagem era a de um gigantesco dragão de metal, o resultado da loucura de Metal Sonic, a coisa na qual ele se transformou. – Mesmo assim ele falhou e retornou à sua forma original. Ainda assim, Metal Sonic é extremamente poderoso, a sua força plena é desconhecida até mesmo por mim. Eu também desconheço seu paradeiro, sua velocidade é capaz de rivalizar com a do próprio Sonic, sendo assim é impossível saber em que lugar ele está exatamente. Metal Sonic! Sim, Metal Sonic é seu alvo principal! Destrua-o a qualquer, qualquer custo! Ele é uma ameaça terrível! – Robotnik bateu com o punho no teclado, fazendo passar para a próxima imagem.

Era a foto de um ouriço azul cobalto. A foto foi tirada com o ouriço correndo, mas correndo de maneira tão impressionante que era impossível de distinguir com certeza suas pernas, devido à velocidade em que se moviam. A foto também estava bastante afetada pela velocidade, mas era possível perceber em sua boca um sorriso maroto. Robotnik olhou para a foto e passou para um diagrama mais nítido do ouriço. - Este é Sonic, o ouriço. Uma peste, uma maldição que vem me atrapalhando há anos. Ele consegue atingir velocidades super sônicas, mas não se preocupe, me assegurei que você também possa. Porém ele não faz parte de seu objetivo principal! É um alvo secundário. Se encontrá-lo, não hesite em aniquilá-lo, porém não se distancie de sua missão original.

Robotnik soltou um longo suspiro e se distanciou do computador. Annihilator recolheu o cabo que o mantinha conectado ao aparelho e o seguiu. Enquanto andava, Robotnik falou:

- Você foi construído com um metal instável, por esse motivo você pode liquefazer qualquer parte de seu corpo, ou até ele inteiro, e solidificar-se novamente em qualquer forma, transformando seu braço num canhão ou criando um escudo, por exemplo. Dentro de você estão imersos várias coisas que você pode associar à sua capacidade se transformar seu corpo, desde fontes de eletricidade até geradores de laser. Células cromáticas na superfície do seu metal permitem que você adquira a cor que lhe for conveniente. Hehehe. – Robotnik soltou uma leve risadinha. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, ele murmurou: - Parece que pensei em tudo dessa vez.

Os dois pararam em frente ao que parecia ser uma urna e Robotnik tornou a falar:

- Como já disse, você pode utilizar os poderes da Master e das Chao Emeralds. São sete Chaos Emeralds ao total. Você possui sensores de caos para localizá-las. Caso encontre alguma, não hesite em consegui-la, mas não se desvie de sua missão principal. Você também pode liberar o poder de apenas uma Chaos Emerald para controlar espaço e tempo. Isso é conhecido com Chaos Control. Para facilitar sua missão, vou deixar uma esmeralda com você, a única que ainda me resta.

Robotnik abriu a urna e dela tirou uma esmeralda rubra, cor de sangue e muito brilhante. Ela irradiava energia.

- Esta Chaos Emeral... – Robotnik começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por uma risada que se espalhava pelo laboratório. A risada tinha um tom metálico, sombrio, desagradável. – Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou Robotnik olhando em volta, procurando a origem da gargalhada.

- Você gosta mesmo de ouvir o som da própria voz, não é? – a voz que falou isso também possuía um tom metálico desagradável e parecia se espalhar, impossível de detectar sua origem.

- Essa voz... Metal Sonic...


	2. Combates

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 2  
**

**Combates**

- Essa voz... Metal Sonic...

No instante seguinte, uma das paredes do laboratório sumiu completamente dentro de uma explosão. A força foi suficiente para que Robotnik fosse arremessado na parede oposta, deixando cair a esmeralda. Annihilator, no entanto, manteve-se firme no lugar.

- Você não pode me derrotar, não importa o quê ou quantas vezes tente. – falou Metal Sonic com sua desagradável voz metálica ao passar flutuando por onde antes estava a parede. – Não pode.

Annihilator deu um passo á frente e retrucou com sua própria voz metálica e áspera:

- Metal Sonic. Alvo primário. Aniquilar.

Só então Metal Sonic pareceu perceber a presença da outra máquina na sala. Olhou para Annihilator, primeiro surpreso, depois divertido e então começou a rir mais uma vez.

- É isso que você criou? Essa cópia de MIM!? – Metal Sonic começu a mudar sua forma, assumindo a outra, na qual Robotnik tinha se baseado para o design de Annihilator – Sinceramente, Eggman, você está com cada vez menos criatividade.

Nesse meio tempo, Annihilator esteve carregando sua turbina para a potência máxima. Percebendo a ação de seu robô, um atordoado Robotnik gritou:

- Não faça isso! É forte demais!

Mas já era tarde. Antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar, uma nova explosão impulsionou Annihilator na direção de Metal Sonic. Foi tão rápido que Metal Sonic não teve tempo de desviar, sendo atingido em cheio pela investida de seu inimigo e sendo agarrado por ele. Ambos os robôs atravessaram o teto e foram para algum lugar muito longe. Robotnik, que agora estava sob os escombros de uma nova parede destruída, dessa vez pela turbina de Annihilator, apenas suspirou e assistiu os dois desaparecerem enquanto procurava forças para tentar se reerguer.

* * *

No céu, longe dali, Metal Sonic iniciava uma batalha corpo a corpo contra Annihilator. Ambos desferiam golpes com destreza, mas com igual velocidade conseguiam bloquear os ataques do inimigo. Vendo que não ia conseguir nada daquele jeito, Annihilator esperou que Metal Sonic direcionasse um soco ao seu tórax, e então liquefez aquela parte de seu corpo. Assim que o braço de Metal Sonic o atravessou, seu corpo se reconstituiu, deixando-o preso. Ele não esperava por isso e se distraiu momentaneamente, tempo suficiente para que Annihilator desferisse um poderoso soco em sua cabeça, em seguida soltando seu braço, fazendo com que Metal Sonic fosse arremessado com força contra o chão. Sem perder tempo, ele voltou ao ar e eles recomeçaram a batalha. Metal Sonic decidiu usar a mesma estratégia de Annihilator, para mostrá-lo que ele não é o único que sabe fazer truques, então esperou vir um chute bem posicionado em seu tronco e então prendeu a perna de Annihilator, da mesma forma que ele havia feito anteriormente. Mas antes que Metal Sonic pudesse atacar, seu oponente se liquefez completamente e usou a própria perna como ponte para passar para as costas de Metal Sonic, onde se solidificou novamente e desferiu mais um golpe que fez o desprevenido robô voar em direção ao chão. Antes que ele colidisse, Annihilator concentrou eletricidade em uma das mãos e disparou uma esfera elétrica contra Metal Sonic. Antes que atingisse o chão ou fosse atingido pelo outro golpe de Annihilator, Metal Sonic se enroscou, formando uma bola com espinhos, habilidade natural de ouriços que ele tinha herdado por ser a cópia de um. No exato momento em que recebeu o golpe, recebeu também o impacto com o solo, o que resultou numa enorme nuvem de poeira. Porém, Metal Sonic saiu de lá intacto, apenas levemente impressionado. Ele havia subestimado seu inimigo. Por hora iria parar a luta, já havia conseguido analisar seu oponente e isso bastava. Rapidamente, então, fez emergir de sua mão uma Chaos Emerald amarela que mantinha guardada e se teleportou dali.

* * *

Metal Sonic reapareceu de volta no laboratório de Robotnik. Não parecia que o laboratório tivesse recebido dano de qualquer tipo, ele estava totalmente reconstruído, com exceção de uma parte da parede que alguns robôs reparadores se ocupavam de revestir com metal. Esses robôs realmente trabalhavam rápido. No fundo da sala, Robotnik estava caminhando em direção a uma urna, com a esmeralda do caos na mão. Ao ouvir o som da chegada de Metal Sonic, ele começou a se virar enquanto perguntava:

- Annihilator? É você?

Mal acabou de falar, foi atingido em cheio por um raio disparado por Metal Sonic, sendo arremessado contra o computador central e deixando a esmeralda cair. Metal Sonic flutuou lentamente até a esmeralda e a apanhou. Depois se virou para Robotnik e preparou o disparador de raios mais uma vez. Robotnik começou a suar e soltou um leve gemido de temor. Metal Sonic disparou, não contra ele, mas contra o computador às suas costas. Com o som da explosão, Robotnik não se controlou e se encolheu no chão. Vendo que não tinha se ferido, começou a engatinhar timidamente em direção a uma porta.

- Você é patético, Eggman.

Percebendo que Metal Sonic apontava novamente seu disparador para ele e não pretendia errar propositalmente dessa vez, Robotnik juntou todas as suas forças e se impulsionou em direção à porta. Assim que a atravessou, torcendo com todas as suas forças que o computador central não tivesse sido muito danificado, gritou:

- TELEPORTE PARA ÁREA DEZESSEIS!

No instante seguinte, a sala de teleporte foi engolfada por um poderoso raio laser de enorme diâmetro.

* * *

Metal Sonic simplesmente desapareceu dos sensores de Annihilator. Segundos antes ele registrou uma intensa atividade de caos no lugar onde Metal Sonic antes estivera. Ele reconheceu que seu inimigo deveria ter usado o Chaos Control. Uma sensação estranha invadiu Annihilator. Ele havia derrotado seu inimigo e o feito fugir, havia provado ser mais forte. Ele estava gostando da sensação, mas não podia definir o que era. Nem teria tempo, devia voltar ao laboratório.

- Mas como? Simplesmente sumiu do rastreador!

Antes que Annihilator pudesse ir embora, ele escutou uma voz infantil vindo do chão. Virou-se e olhou na direção da voz. Viu um pequeno avião que acabara de pousar. Do avião haviam saído uma peculiar raposa com duas caudas e um ouriço azul. Um ouriço azul. Annihilator logo reconheceu um de seus alvos. Sonic, o ouriço.

- A esmeralda simplesmente sumiu do mapa, desapareceu!

- Hey, Tails, o que é aquilo no céu? – perguntou Sonic, apontando para um ponto escuro que flutuava mais acima.

- Não sei, parece um robô. Parece o...

- Metal Sonic! O que ele está tentando agora?

- Não sei, mas ele está vindo pra cá. Corra!

Annihilator desceu dos céus em alta velocidade em direção a Sonic, mas parou antes de tocar a superfície. Sonic já havia corrido para uma área segura e observava de longe. Annihilator virou-se para ele e falou:

- Sonic, alvo secundário. Devo aniquilar. – e avançou em direção a ele.

- Secund... – Annihilator já estava próximo demais. Sonic se deitou no chão enquanto Annihilator passava raspando por cima dele e deu um chute em sua barriga com uma precisão infalível.

Annihilator perdeu o controle do vôo e se chocou contra uma rocha. Sonic pôs-se de pé e falou:

- Que história é essa de "secundário", Metal Sonic? Pensei que eu fosse seu inimigo número um. Ou agora você anda complexado com outra pessoa?

Annihilator se recompôs e respondeu:

- Não sou o Metal Sonic. Meu nome é Annihilator e devo aniquilar você.

- E qual a grande diferença? Mais uma máquina idiota do Eggbobo. Ele não aprende nunca, mesmo. E ainda é igualzinha às anteriores, ele precisa mesmo de mais inspiração. – Sonic soltou um suspiro e se preparou para lutar. Annihilator não respondeu e se preparou para batalhar também.

Quem avançou primeiro foi Sonic, preparando-se para um soco, mas antes que atingisse Annihilator, ele rapidamente desviou seu curso e desapareceu, reaparecendo imediatamente ao lado dele, já com um chute em direção ao seu oponente. Com uma velocidade incrível, Annihilator segurou a perna de Sonic e o jogou contra a rocha contra a qual havia se chocado, dando em seguida um poderoso soco na barriga dele. Imediatamente, Annihilator transformou seu braço direito em uma haste pontiaguda e o impeliu contra Sonic. Porém, tudo o que conseguiu foi destroçar a rocha em que tinha jogado Sonic. Ele havia conseguido se recuperar dos golpes que levou e esquivou por muito pouco deste mortal ataque, fugindo para longe com um salto. Sonic não perdeu tempo e voltou a atacar. Com uma rasteira, passou por baixo de Annihilator, ficando atrás dele. Tentou derrubá-lo por uma de suas grandes projeções de metal na cabeça, mas assim que Sonic a tocou, ela se liquefez e Annihilator deu um grande chute de costas em direção as Sonic. Sonic se esquivou do golpe, pôs uma mão no chão e girou o corpo, atingindo seu rival na barriga com um poderoso chute que o fez ser arrastado no chão por alguns metros. Annihilator iria aproveitar a distância e já havia começado a mudar seu braço em um canhão, no entanto sentiu uma concentração de energia às suas costas e transformou seu braço, não em um canhão, mas em uma grande lâmina, ao passo que se virava de costas, bem a tempo para cortar ao meio uma bola de energia, que se dissipou no ar. Tails segurava seu pequeno canhão e olhava assustado para o robô que agora estava virado em sua direção.

Tails era uma pequena raposa com um tom de cor tendendo entre o amarelo e o alaranjado. No entanto tinha uma grande peculiaridade: Possuía não uma, mas duas caudas. O mais incrível ainda era que ele tinha a habilidade de usar suas caudas com hélices, para voar. Embora Tails fosse apenas uma criança, possuía uma inteligência incrível, sendo capaz de projetar e construir diversas máquinas. O medo que o robô o atacasse não durou muito tempo, porque a distração de Annihilator deu tempo para que Sonic o atingisse em cheio nas costas com um Spindash, fazendo-o voar dezenas de metros à frente, em direção a Tails.

O golpe que Sonic chamava de Spindash consistia em enroscar-se em foma de bola, habilidade natural dos ouriços, e girar em altíssima velocidade, causando atrito com o chão, para então disparar velozmente. Sonic atingiu Annihilator com isso pelas costas e o arremesou na direção de Tails. A raposa desviou e voou rapidamente em direção ao avião no qual tinham chegado ali. Sonic correu para acompanhar Annihilator e estar próximo dele quando ele caísse, porém Annihilator ligou sua turbina e transformou o que seria uma queda num vôo ascendente. Enquanto subia, ocupou-se de bloquear uma rajada de tiros vindos do avião pilotado por Tails e de disparar contra ele uma esfera de plasma. Tails tentou fazer uma acrobacia com o avião para desviar da esfera, mas ela era rápida demais e atingiu a ponta de uma das asas, porém sem causar muito dano. O avião ainda podia voar. Tails o direcionou para baixo, em direção a Sonic. Ao se aproximar, gritou:

- Suba no Tornado, Sonic, vou levá-lo lá pra cima! - Sonic pulou em uma plataforma sobre as asas do avião e Tails o inclinou num vôo quase vertical em direção a Annihilator. Vendo que o acompanhavam mesmo no ar, Annihilator parou, voltou-se na direção de seus inimigos e fez com que um cano de metal brotasse em cada uma de suas mãos. Desses canos, fez com que grossos jatos de fogo atravessassem o ar em direção ao avião. Tails manobrava-o habilmente, desviando com destreza das labaredas, mas ainda assim se arriscava demais. Sonic não queria que seu amigo corresse mais riscos, então saltou do avião em meio às chamas em direção a Annihilator. No entanto, Annihilator parou abruptamente de lançar as chamas e criou uma grande parede de metal à sua frente a partir de seus braços. Sonic não esperava por aquele truque e colidiu pesadamente contra a parede. Antes que ele caísse, Annihilator o segurou pela cabeça e fez com que eletricidade percorresse todo o seu corpo. Por pouco Sonic não desmaiou com o intenso choque e assim que a eletricidade cessou, reuniu todas as suas forças para tentar se agarrar ao braço de Annihilator e reagir. Mas isso não chegou a acontecer. Annihilator lançou com força Sonic em direção ao chão, colocando-o em queda veloz. Provavelmente esse seria seu fim se o infalível Tails não o tivesse resgatado com o avião Tornado, pousando suavemente em seguida. Sem perder tempo, Tails entregou um grande anel dourado mágico a Sonic, que o fez recuperar parte da energia.

- Obrigado, Tails, não sei o que eu seria sem você. - agradeceu Sonic, no chão.

Annihilator estava preparando-se para destruir o avião, que já havia se tornado um empecilho, quando a voz de Robotnik surgiu em sua cabeça:

- Annihilator, Metal Sonic voltou a atacar o laboratório! Por que diabos você não o destruiu? – Ele estava claramente furioso – Tive que me teleportar para uma outra base de operações, estou lhe enviando as coordenadas agora. Venha imediatamente, não importa onde esteja!

- Mestre Robotnik, estou em meio a uma batalha contra Son...

- Não importa! Venha imediatamente!

A voz cessou. Annihilator de certa forma estava gostando da luta, não queria abandoná-la, mas não podia desobedecer a uma ordem direta de seu mestre, então ligou a turbina e voou rapidamente em direção às coordenadas indicadas. No chão, Sonic, parcialmente revigorado, viu que Annihilator estava indo embora. Ele não entendeu o porquê, uma vez que ele estava ganhando a luta. Mandou que Tails esperasse e correu a toda velocidade, perseguindo Annihilator por terra, tentando não perdê-lo de vista. Sonic o seguiu durante um bom tempo, por uma boa extensão de terra, ainda se perguntando porque ele estava desistindo da batalha tão subitamente, mas chegou um momento em que Sonic não pôde mais segui-lo. Esse momento foi quando Annihilator saiu do continente e passou a atravessar o céu oceânico. Sonic poderia muito bem continuar acompanhando-o, correndo sobre a superfície da água, mas ele não sabia até que ponto Annihilator continuaria e o oceano é muito vasto, uma hora ou outra ele acabaria se cansando. Achou que seria melhor parar por aquele ponto e voltar para se reencontrar com Tails. No céu, Annihilator continuava rumando em alta velocidade para o sul.


	3. Sentimentos

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 3**

**Sentimentos **

Tails havia acabado de reparar os danos na asa do avião causados por Annihilator. O dano não foi grande, nada que ele não pudesse consertar com as ferramentas que sempre carregava. A lataria do avião continuava manchada e chamuscada, devido à proximidade com as chamas, mas isso ele poderia ajeitar quando retornasse à sua oficina. Ele olhava transtornado para o horizonte, preocupado com o que teria acontecido com Sonic. Não sabia se ligava o avião e procurava por ele ou se esperava que ele voltasse. Optou por esperar, afinal, não sabia se eles poderiam ter mudado de rumo, não teria como saber em que direção Sonic estaria correndo agora. Tails suspirou. Aquela não era a primeira vez em que ele ficava incapacitado de tomar algum movimento por não saber o paradeiro do amigo. De fato, aquilo era bem corriqueiro. Foi então que lhe ocorreu uma idéia.

* * *

Sonic corria preocupado. Aquele robô realmente parecia forte, Sonic tinha levado uma boa surra. Mas ele não podia desanimar por causa disso, tudo dependia das circunstâncias. Ao longe, no topo de uma pequena colina, avistou Tails e o Tornado.

- Oi, Tails, tudo bem com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu o perseguia? – perguntou Sonic enquanto parava.

- Não, nada de interessante, apenas consertei o Tornado. Vamos, suba logo e vamos voltar à minha oficina que eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

Sonic pulou novamente na plataforma sobre o avião enquanto Tails ligava o motor e partia. Já no ar, Tails se lembrou de perguntar:

- Então, você alcançou o robô?

- Não, ele se recusou a descer para batalhar. Estava batendo em retirada a toda a velocidade e não entendo o porquê. Acompanhei ele por um bom tempo, mas ele chegou no mar e eu tive que voltar.

- Muito estranho esse comportamento. Tem certeza que não era o Metal Sonic?

- Ele disse que não era, porque eu duvidaria? – falou Sonic, levantando os ombros com cara de desinteresse – Sendo ele ou não, continua sendo uma máquina do Eggman e devemos tomar cuidado. O Eggman é um fracassado, mas às vezes faz algo que preste.

Depois de um certo tempo voando num céu quase limpo, sem nuvem alguma, finalmente avistaram a oficina do Tails. Ele pousou cuidadosamente o avião e desceu dele. Quando Sonic saltou ao seu lado, ele falou:

- Ótimo, agora eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Me dê seus sapatos.

- Meus... Sapatos?

* * *

Bem longe dali, o ambiente em que Annihilator se encontrava era completamente diferente. O ar estava gelado e pesado em volta e o céu estava coberto de nuvens plúmbeas que encobriam quase que completamente um distante pôr do Sol. Annihilator se aproximava do continente gelado do sul, cortando o ar com um zunido em alta velocidade. Logo começou a avistar lindos fiordes e enormes desfiladeiros. Estava se aproximando das coordenadas marcadas, porém não via nada além de neve e gelo. Passou a usar seu sensor de calor para registrar alguma atividade em meio àquela imensidão gelada. Não conseguiu captar nada que não pequenos animais nativos do lugar. A base provavelmente seria isolada termicamente. Estava exatamente nas coordenadas que Robotnik enviou, sabia que a base ficaria em algum lugar abaixo dele, mas não conseguia encontrá-la. Foi então que, mais à sua frente, o que parecia ser a parede de um penhasco coberto de gelo se moveu, revelando um hangar de metal suficientemente grande para que um avião de médio porte pousasse. Annihilator seguiu em direção à entrada.

* * *

- Anh... Eu não sei. Eles parecem diferentes.

- Ah, deixe disso, Sonic. Apenas coloquei micro-rastreadores nele, assim sempre saberei onde você está e poderei ajudar mais. Além de que evitará costumeiros desencontros. – Tails parecia levemente alegre, porém uma certa decepção ainda pairava em seu rosto – Além do mais, me certifiquei de não alterar o espaço interno deles, não tem como estarem diferentes. Mas... Você tem certeza?

- Sobre o quê, Tails?

- Sobre você não querer esses outros sapatos. Eu já vinha trabalhando neles a algum tempo. – Tails segurava dois sapatos, aparentemente iguais aos que Sonic calçava no momento, com uma expressão esperançosa.

- Anh... – Sonic parecia desconcertado – Você sabe que meu negócio é terra firme. E sapatos com propulsores não me parecem tão boa idéia assim.

- Mas não tem problema! É só você aprender a controlar os propulsores para evitar incidentes como o anterior!

Mais cedo, Sonic testara os sapatos com propulsores que Tails havia desenvolvido. O resultado não foi muito satisfatório, Sonic não conseguiu que os jatos impulsionassem cooperativamente e acabou perdendo o controle do vôo, o que resultou numa dolorosa queda.

- Além de que eles evitariam situações como as de hoje, em que você não pôde completar algo por não poder sair do chão. - completou Tails.

- Talvez em outra oportunidade, Tails. Está anoitecendo e eu preciso fazer algo antes de dormir. – falando isso, virou-se de costas e mostrou que Tails poderia estar errado ao sair quase voando da oficina.

- Mas eu trabalhei tanto neles... – falou Tails em voz baixa enquanto abaixava a cabeça, desanimado, e se virava para guardar seu invento. Numa mesa próxima, a tela de um pequeno rastreador mostrava um ponto se movendo muito, muito rápido.

* * *

Assim que adentrou a base, o portão atrás de si se fechou. O local estava completamente escuro, mas Annihilator conseguia enxergar mesmo com a mais ínfima luz. O lugar não só parecia, mas de fato era um hangar. No centro dele, estava pousado um avião vermelho. Annihilator percebeu que o avião possuía várias turbinas, devia se locomover a uma velocidade incrível, além de também possuir algumas armas leves pra uma possível ocasião de combate. A parte dianteira do avião tinha uma forma bastante peculiar, remetia ao nariz de seu construtor. Não era nada aerodinâmico e Annihilator não viu nenhuma explicação para aquilo senão um capricho de Robotnik.

Ao lado do avião estava uma pequena nave para uma pessoa. Tinha o formato da metade inferior de um ovo com vários comandos em seu interior. Era provavelmente o principal e mais útil meio de transporte de Robotnik, o qual ele chamava de Eggmobile. Mais à frente, no fundo do hangar, havia uma porta.

Assim que se aproximou da porta, ela se abriu. No outro lado havia um longo corredor com inúmeras portas laterais e mais uma no fim dele. A porta no fim do corredor também se abriu, indicando que era para lá que ele deveria ir. Atravessou o corredor e adentrou a sala subseqüente. Era mais um laboratório, tão grande quanto o outro. As luzes estavam apagadas, assim como a maioria dos outros dispositivos na sala. A única fonte de luz na sala era o monitor do único computador que estava ligado, em frente ao qual Robotnik descansava pesadamente em uma poltrona. Assim que Annihilator entrou no laboratório e a porta se fechou atrás dele, Robotnik falou:

- Você falhou.

- Mestre Robo...

- Diga-me qual a sua missão.

- Aniquilar máquinas inúteis que não lhe servem mais.

- Qual seu alvo principal?

- Metal Sonic.

- O que aconteceu na batalha entre vocês dois?

- Metal Sonic fugiu.

Nesse momento Robotnik parou um pouco. Estreitou os olhos, mesmo que Annihilator não pudesse ver esse gesto e mais nada além de sua silhueta na sala escura, e falou vagarosamente:

- Fugiu ou você não conseguiu vencê-lo?

- Eu sou claramente superior a ele e possuía vantagem na batalha. Mas ele fugiu. Ele possuía uma esmeralda e usou aquilo que chamam de Chaos Control.

Robotnik se levantou repentinamente e socou alguma parte do computador à sua frente. O som metálico da pancada ressoou pelo recinto ao passo que Robotnik falava, se controlando para não gritar:

- E agora ele tem duas esmeraldas. Passou por aqui depois que VOCÊ não conseguiu vencê-lo e levou a esmeralda que deveria estar em SUA posse! – ele falou, se preocupando bastante em acentuar as palavras. – Você não deveria ter sido precipitado e atacado daquele modo... – Naquele ponto ele não suportou mais e começou a gritar. – ARGH! Pensei que você fosse a solução para os problemas e você comete esses erros!

Annihilator não esboçava reação alguma àquela repreensão. Talvez porque sua face de metal não permitisse isso, mas dentro de si algo doía. Não era o fato de ter que aturar aquele sermão, mas o fato de ter falhado em sua missão quando teve chance que o fazia sentir assim. Era uma sensação nova, estranha, que ele obviamente não estava programado para conhecer, já que não a identificava. Quando retornou a falar, sua voz estava inalterada, continuava descansada, mesmo diante da explosão de Robotnik.

- Desculpe-me, mestre, na próxima vez será diferente.

- Desculpas não adiantam, o que está feito está feito. Agora deixe de perder tempo aqui e vá logo cumprir suas missões. O alvo mais próximo daqui está em Isolated Island. Vá logo e se preocupe em achar uma Chaos Emerald rapidamente. Metal Sonic detém uma grande vantagem enquanto você não tiver nenhuma.

Annihilator acenou positivamente com a cabeça, deu as costas a Robotnik e foi caminhando em direção à porta. Atravessou o corredor e quando chegou ao hangar o portão já estava aberto. Quando escutou o estampido da decolagem dele, Robotnik levou as mãos às têmporas e as massageou vagarosamente enquanto soltava um suspiro interminável. Depois de recuperar algum ar, falou em voz alta, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém ali para escutar:

- Eu preciso mesmo encontrar outra ocupação...

* * *

Annihilator voava em direção a Isolated Island, onde deveria estar Mega Metal Sonic. A imagem do grande robô vermelho com presas ameaçadoras lhe veio à memória. Atrás de si, distanciavam-se os fiordes e o gelo, as planícies brancas e sua tundra, distanciava-se o continente gelado. O mar se estendia à sua frente. Uma nova sensação estranha o invadiu, mas essa era diferente da anterior, ele gostava dessa. Annihilator sentiu vontade de descer e tocar a água. À medida que se aproximava da superfície do mar, o vácuo atrás de si abria uma grande fenda no líquido. Enormes paredes d'água se erguiam e caiam novamente como uma chuva rala que ficava bem para trás. Mal Annihilator tocou na água, seus sensores indicaram a presença de um pedaço de terra mais à frente. Um pedaço de terra e nada mais por muitos e muitos quilômetros em todas as direções. Era a única coisa dentro de uma distância inimaginável, um bom motivo para aquele pedaço de terra ser chamado de Isolated Island. Era para lá que Annihilator se dirigia.


	4. Primeiro Alvo

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 4**

**Primeiro Alvo**

À medida que se aproximava, Annihilator conseguia identificar variados elementos da ilha. Segundo as informações que recebeu de Robotnik, aquele território já não era habitado há muito tempo, mas o grande números de navios aportados em um lado da ilha parecia contradizer isso. A Ilha estava muito iluminada, várias luzes coloridas espalhadas por toda a sua extensão. Não só parecia ocupada como bastante movimentada. Toda aquela iluminação era bem visível no céu noturno, parecia até uma espécie de parque de diversões.

A impressão de Annihilator não estava errada de todo.

Annihilator decidiu vasculhar a ilha por cima, para ter uma visão geral do local. Avistou uma série de estufas de um lado da ilha, além de alguns domos que ocultavam o que havia em seu interior e uma grande torre que parecia vibrar. Mas não conseguia encontrar o seu alvo, que pelo tamanho deveria ser bem visível. Annihilator já começava a se perguntar se as leituras de atividade no local, que Robotnik identificou como sendo de seu antigo robô, na verdade não seriam devidas apenas à reativação do parque. Foi então que percebeu que havia algo muito estranho nisso tudo. Apesar do parque aparentar estar a pleno vapor, não havia absolutamente ninguém lá, fosse para ativar as luzes, fosse para desfrutar do local. Não conseguindo sucesso com uma visão aérea da ilha, decidiu pousar e procurar em terra.

Pousou ao lado de uma estufa. Olhando para dentro dela através de suas paredes de vidro, viu uma enorme variedade de espécies, grandes plantas e flores dos mais variados tipos e cores. Não conseguia identificar que plantas eram aquelas, já que conhecimentos sobre botânica não estavam em seus dados, mas ainda assim achava tudo aquilo muito bonito. Bonito...? Ele devia mesmo achar aquilo? Aquela sensação estranha mais uma vez ele sentia e não sabia explicar o que era.

Caminhou lentamente da ala das estufas para o centro da ilha. Havia uma enorme tela que indicava a direção das outras partes e ao lado dela uma série de veículos que levariam seus passageiros ao lugar escolhido. Uma área dedicada à botânica, um ancoradouro, uma arena de jogos, um lugar para música e uma parte para os brinquedos. A ilha era dividida em cinco partes e Annihilator deveria vasculhar cada uma. Usou seus sensores de caos para verificar se não havia nenhuma esmeralda nas proximidades. A resposta foi negativa. Então Annihilator apenas se direcionou aos veículos de transporte.

Antes disso, porém, Annihilator sentiu um tremor abaixo de si. Direcionou sua visão para o chão e enxergou através do metal que o recobria. Percebeu então que havia um compartimento, algum vão sob o piso da região. E algo estava vindo de lá à superfície. Era algo grande e, quando Annihilator se afastou para que o chão à sua frente se abrisse e de lá emergisse o que quer que fosse, viu um grande pedaço de metal vermelho vivo brilhando sob a intensa luz do local. Logo depois surgiram também um par de ameaçadores olhos e uma mais ameaçadora ainda mandíbula metálica, com longos dentes proeminentes. Não precisava que Annihilator visse o resto do corpo de Mega Metal Sonic para reconhecê-lo, mas ainda assim esperou por seu enorme tronco ao qual estavam presos dois braços e pernas, todos de coloração vermelha e com garras tão amedrontadoras que fariam qualquer pessoa tremer de medo. Annihilator não era uma pessoa, no entanto.

Já havia visto o bastante. Aquele era Mega Metal Sonic, seu alvo, e Annihilator deveria o aniquilar imediatamente. Não esperou qualquer movimento de seu adversário para agarrar um dos veículos ao seu lado e instantaneamente arremessar contra o rosto de Mega Metal Sonic. Antes que atingisse seu alvo, porém, Mega Metal Sonic o agarrou no ar e o esmagou apenas fazendo um pouco de pressão com seu poderoso punho. Depois de completamente amassado, o veículo foi atirado muito longe, provavelmente atravessando a ilha e caindo no mar. Mega Metal Sonic, então, bateu com seu punho na terra, o que fez toda a região tremer, e falou:

- O que você faz em meus domínios?

A voz dele parecia um rosnado de um lobo que tenta intimidar seu adversário, mas não sem aquela típica reverberação metálica. Tudo naquele enorme robô parecia ameaçador.

- Vim te aniquilar. – foi a única resposta que Annihilator deu antes de começar a voar em direção à cabeça de Mega Metal Sonic.

Muito rápido, Mega Metal Sonic não conseguiu desviar do ataque de Annihilator. Nem poderia, pois seu enorme tamanho se tornava uma desvantagem contra um oponente tão veloz. A pancada que Annihilator deu no topo da cabeça de Mega Metal Sonic foi suficiente para fazê-lo tombar. Ele ficou muito furioso com isso e levantou vôo. Pairando no céu acima da ilha, falou com sua voz feroz enquanto Annihilator, que não estava nem um pouco preocupado com seu oponente pois já se considerava mais forte, avançava lentamente:

- Depois que fiquei sozinho nessa ilha, ela se tornou o meu reino. Eu sou o dono desse lugar e não vou permitir nenhum intruso em meus domínios!

Dito isso, o ponto em seu tronco que parecia ser o mesmo tipo de turbina que Annihilator possuía disparou um poderoso raio em direção a Annihilator. Claro que não poderia ser uma turbina, um robô daquele tamanho não deveria ser próprio para viajar em altas velocidades. Era com certeza uma máquina designada para combate, por isso o disparo de Mega Metal Sonic já era previsto por Annihilator, que desviou facilmente, desaparecendo pouco antes que o golpe tocasse-o, reaparecendo logo depois ao lado da cabeça de seu inimigo. Uma rápida, mas poderosa, seqüência de golpes com os punhos e pés foram suficientes para desfigurar e amassar todo o metal do lado esquerdo da cabeça de Mega Metal Sonic. Enquanto o robô rubro soltava um rugido de fúria, Annihilator já havia desaparecido e estava se direcionando ao outro lado da cabeça. Porém, assim que reapareceu em seu destino, foi agarrado pela gigantesca mão direita cheia de garras de Mega Metal Sonic.

Mantendo Annihilator seguro entre suas garras, Mega Metal Sonic o trouxe para a frente de seu rosto e falou enquanto aumentava gradualmente a pressão exercida sobre seu aparentemente indefeso inimigo:

- Invade meu território e me ataca desse modo... Eu vou obliterar você completamente, seu maldito!

Concentrou todas as suas forças no punho, tentando fazer com Annihilator o que havia feito anteriormente com o veículo que ele lhe atirara. Porém seu inimigo parecia estar resistindo àquela pressão e ainda exercendo força contra suas garras. Não demorou para que um braço de Annihilator irrompesse da gaiola que Mega Metal Sonic havia feito com as garras, arrancando um grande pedaço de metal de sua enorme mão. Annihilator havia conseguido resistir a toda aquela força e ainda havia conseguido destruir uma parte de seu corpo, porém ainda estava seguro entre as garras que sobraram. Provavelmente não por muito tempo, por isso Mega Metal Sonic não esperou mais nada para arremessar Annihilator em direção ao chão com todas as forças que possuía. Annihilator atravessou a grossa parede de concreto de um dos domos da arena de jogos, caindo em seu interior escuro.

Annihilator permaneceu deitado dentro da escuridão do domo, observando Mega Metal Sonic através da poeira que preenchia o buraco no teto. Mesmo com aquele tamanho, Mega Metal Sonic era bem ágil, havia conseguido agarrá-lo. Continuou deitado, analisando os dados do inimigo, pensando na melhor maneira de atacar e, antes que decidisse se levantar, todo o domo se acendeu, revelando vários tipos de máquinas de jogos espalhados pelos vários andares da construção. Uma grande tela desceu à sua gente e se acendeu também. Em sua tela apareceu o rosto de Robotnik, rindo e dando instruções de um jogo. Annihilator não captou as instruções, esteve imaginando se todo aquele parque não havia pertencido a Robotnik. Quando o Robotnik da tela se calou, desceram também algumas esferas que começaram a atirar em Annihilator. Sem esforço, seu punho atravessou a tela, esmigalhando-a em pequenos pedaços de vidro. Logo depois disparou fracos lasers contra as esferas, mas foi suficiente para fazê-las explodir. Foi então que se lembrou de Mega Metal Sonic e sua batalha pendente. Voltou rapidamente aos céus e olhou em volta. Quase se surpreendeu quando um gigantesco navio atravessou o domo em que esteve a pouco e um outro navio vindo em sua direção. Longe, no ancoradouro, Mega Metal Sonic já segurava outro navio.

Sem muito tempo para reagir, pois o navio já estava próximo demais, Annihilator apenas imprimiu toda a força que podia em um soco direcionado à proa do casco. Quando a embarcação se chocou com o punho de Annihilator, um grande estampido ecoou por toda a ilha. O barco continuava tentando avançar em seu vôo, mas Annihilator persistia em sua posição, parando o navio com apenas um golpe. Tanto o impulso dado por Mega Metal Sonic quanto a força imprimida por Annihilator sobre o navio eram tão fortes que a embarcação começou a invaginar-se no ponto em que o punho de Annihilator tocava. O navio estava se condensando, dobrando-se sobre si próprio. Já havia se reduzido a pouco menos que a metade de seu comprimento original quando sua estrutura não suportou mais e colapsou numa incrível explosão, cuja onda de choque percorreu toda a ilha. No porto, Mega Metal Sonic observava intrigado a grande nuvem de poeira e fumaça que se formava no local da explosão enquanto pequenos destroços do que antes era o navio eram arremessados contra seu corpo. Ele estava imaginando se seu adversário sobrevivera àquilo.

A explosão foi absurdamente forte, Annihilator não estava em posição para se resguardar dela e recebeu dano direto por todo o seu corpo, ficando externamente avariado. Apenas externamente. O metal que o revestia, apesar de instável, era bastante resistente. Annihilator permanecia no ar, envolto por uma grande nuvem negra que provavelmente demoraria a se dissipar. Ele liquefez todo o ser revestimento e o solidificou apropriadamente, como se nada houvesse acontecido. De fato não recebeu nenhum dano grave. Aproveitando-se do fato de estar envolto pela névoa, voou a toda velocidade na direção que seus sensores indicavam estar Mega Metal Sonic, pronto para lutar novamente.

Quando aquele ponto irrompeu da névoa escura repentinamente, aproximando-se rapidamente, Mega Metal Sonic usou o navio que segurava para bloquear o movimento de Annihilator. Annihilator atravessou o casco como se ele não existisse e foi engolfado por um gigantesco disparo que o arrastou pelos céus até quase a outra extremidade da ilha.

Sabendo que aquele navio não seria suficiente para bloquear seu oponente, Mega Metal Sonic aproveitou que a embarcação ocultava o canhão em seu tronco e disparou contra ela. O disparo desintegrou o barco e atingiu em cheio Annihilator, que estava logo depois.

Annihilator se recuperou do disparo de Mega Metal Sonic sem danos graves, porém extremamente irritado pois aquela luta estava se prolongando mais do que deveria. Ele uniu seus braços e os liquefez. Quando voltaram a ser sólidos, possuíam a forma de um único e grande canhão. Esperou um momento concentrando o tiro em potência máxima e então disparou uma única, grande, poderosa e veloz esfera de plasma envolta em eletricidade que viajava pelo ar em direção a Mega Metal Sonic. Este, porém, não queria perder tempo esperando que seu inimigo desse o próximo passo e já havia disparado mais uma vez com o canhão de seu tronco. Os dois disparos cruzavam a ilha, um em direção ao outro.

Annihilator, pressentindo que aquilo ia dar muito errado, aumentou bastante sua altitude, antes que o choque de tiros acontecesse ou que Mega Metal Sonic percebesse que ele estava se movendo. Quando ouviu o barulho da colisão, ele deu meia volta e começou uma trajetória direta contra Mega Metal Sonic, que ainda achava que ele estava no lado oposto da cortina de fumaça que se formara com a explosão dos disparos.

Antes que Mega Metal Sonic pudesse perceber qualquer coisa, um projétil atravessou seu corpo na altura do canhão em seu tronco. Só se deu conta que algo muito errado havia acontecido quando seu corpo explodiu, alguns segundos depois. A explosão foi suficiente para fazer com que os membros inferiores de seu corpo se desprendessem dele e começassem a cair. Um pouco mais abaixo, um satisfeito Annihilator agarrava uma grande perna metálica ainda no ar.

Mega Metal Sonic enfim percebeu a presença de seu inimigo e se virou lentamente na direção dele. Toda a metade inferior de seu corpo não existia mais e seu canhão principal estava inutilizado enquanto seu adversário não aparentava um arranhão. Não havia mais chance daquela batalha ser vencida, mas Mega Metal Sonic continuaria a lutar.

- Por que você invadiu meus territórios e me atacou sem motivos? – perguntou ele com sua voz poderosa agora abalada.

- Apenas devo aniquilar você. – respondeu Annihilator, impassível.

- Mas... Por quê?


	5. Esmeralda

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 5**

**Esmeralda  
**

- Mas... Por quê?

Annihilator permaneceu calado. O fato é que ele não sabia o porquê. Ele apenas havia recebido as ordens para fazê-lo. E ele foi criado para acatar ordens, não foi? Sem responder nada, Annihilator ergueu a perna de Mega Metal Sonic enquanto avançava em sua direção. Balançou o membro no ar e ele descreveu um arco em direção a Mega Metal Sonic. Este, no entanto, bloqueou o ataque com seu braço direito. O choque foi demais para a perna e ela se partiu em vários pedaços, mas o braço de Mega Metal Sonic permaneceu inteiro, ainda funcional, apesar do grande dano que a pancada proporcionou.

Logo após a pancada, Mega Metal Sonic reagiu usando o mesmo braço que usou como defesa para atacar Annihilator, que permaneceu ainda flutuando à sua frente. Annihilator foi atirado pela força da pancada de volta ao chão. Atravessou o teto de uma das estufas da área botânica – embora o impacto tenha sido suficiente para estilhaçar toda a construção – e pousou pesadamente ao lado das plantas que não conhecia. Mal tocou o chão, Annihilator e tudo à sua volta foi engolfado por um grande jato de chamas que vinha da boca de Mega Metal Sonic. Então ele ainda tinha truques na manga e não ia desistir tão cedo? Annihilator não se importava, sabia que era mais forte e ia vencer facilmente.

Mas então ele viu as flores e as plantas dentro da estufa sendo consumidos pelas chamas. As flores, antes bonitas, coloridas e vibrantes, agora enegrecidas e se fazendo em pó. Eram bonitas, por que deviam ser destruídas? E por que Mega Metal Sonic estava fazendo aquilo se ele havia dito que queria proteger o local? Annihilator não sabia, mas não queria que as coisas continuassem a se perder assim, então tomou a decisão de acabar com aquilo naquele momento.

Quando emergiu das chamas da estufa, atravessando por dentro do jato de fogo continuamente lançado por Mega Metal Sonic como se aquilo não o incomodasse, o braço de Annihilator era uma peça de metal extensa e pontiaguda, uma autêntica lança. Continuou atravessando o fogo em direção à sua origem, de onde estava sendo lançado, a boca de Mega Metal Sonic. Quando chegou a uma certa distância, fez seu braço atravessar toda a cabeça do oponente sem pestanejar. Com um rápido movimento, o seu membro em forma de lança se expandiu e formou lâminas dos lados, transformando-se numa enorme espada. Com essa arma, cortou longitudinalmente o corpo do inimigo, partindo-o em dois, destruindo seus circuitos principais antes que ele pudesse sequer perceber.

As duas partes do corpo de Mega Metal Sonic caíram na estufa incendiada. As chamas lamberam seu corpo, mas o forte metal não foi consumido por elas. No céu, Annihilator permanecia parado, seu braço já em sua forma original. Ele decidiu que era hora de reportar a situação ao seu mestre.

- Mestre Robotnik. – ele falou assim que a conexão com a base se completou – Missão cumprida. Alvo principal, Mega Metal Sonic, aniquilado.

- Ótimo! Bom trabalho! Sabia que podia contar com você. Tem certeza de que o destruiu?

- Absoluta.

- Bom. Você está avariado?

Annihilator demorou um pouco para responder. Depois de analisar o próprio corpo a procura de estragos, retornou a falar:

- Apenas danos leves. O modo de auto-reparo pode dar conta disso.

- HOHOHO! – Robotnik não pôde segurar a risada. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo pela bela máquina que havia construído – Sabia que tinha feito algo direito dessa vez. Seja como for, quero que faça mais uma coisa.

- O quê, senhor?

- Antes de ir de encontro ao próximo alvo, que será... Vamos ver... Ah, sim, Silver Sonic. Você pode dar conta desse facilmente, provavelmente o inimigo mais fraco que você enfrentará. Pois bem, antes de ir ao encontro dele, quero que destrua essa ilha. Apague-a do mapa! Ela me traz más lembranças e eu sei que você tem poder para isso.

- Com prazer.

- Ótimo. – Robotnik cortou a conexão sem perceber que havia algo de muito errado na última resposta de seu robô.

Annihilator subiu mais no céu e se voltou em direção à ilha. Por um momento toda a energia de seu gerador de energia infinita foi direcionada para suas mãos. As mãos ficaram tão carregadas energeticamente que quando ele as aproximou, descargas de eletricidade saiam de uma em direção a outra, até se estabilizarem numa esfera perfeita que flutuava entre as duas. Mais um pouco de energia de seu gerador fez com que a esfera aumentasse de tamanho. Teoricamente, depois de estabilizada, ele poderia fornecer quanta energia quisesse àquela esfera, fazendo-a aumentar de tamanho e poder indefinidamente. Mas ele preferia não arriscar, a linha que mantia a esfera estável era tênue. Ele calculou a quantidade de energia necessária para a obliteração total da ilha e a forneceu à esfera em suas mãos. A bola de energia se tornou imensa, mas ele conseguiu mantê-la flutuando à sua frente. Aquilo era perigoso até para ele mesmo. Se ele acidentalmente encostasse naquela esfera, poderia ser despedaçado completamente, ele precisava logo se livrar daquilo. Bastava qualquer impulso para que ela tomasse seu rumo impossível de se parar. Das palmas das mãos de Annihilator, surgiram os canos de pequenos canhões de plasma. Disparou contra a esfera. Ela começou a se mover em direção à ilha, quase rápida, mas lenta o suficiente para iluminar o céu noturno enquanto descia para a terra. Atingiu a ilha. Enquanto cada objeto lá embaixo parecia estar perdendo a forma e cada grão de areia parecia se desintegrar, Annihilator se lembrou que lá também estavam as bonitas flores que ele se revoltou em ver serem consumidas pelas chamas. Agora quem as estava destruindo era ele. Uma sensação desgostosa o invadiu e ele deixou o local em direção ao se próximo alvo antes mesmo que o espetáculo da destruição se completasse e restasse apenas o mar revolto onde antes havia a ilha.

Alguns minutos depois que começou a se mover para o norte, para o local onde parte da Death Egg havia caído, assim como seu próximo alvo, Annihilator captou em seus sensores de caos, muito fracamente, um sinal exatamente a leste dali. Estava muito distante e quase não era perceptível por causa disso. A área abrangida pelos sensores de caos de Annihilator era gigantesca, a esmeralda deveria estar muito longe dali, quase o triplo da distância até seu alvo. Porém ele não podia abandonar essa chance. Metal Sonic já possuía duas delas e ele sabia que estaria em desvantagem se não possuísse ao menos uma para poder igualmente usar o Chaos Control. Por esse motivo ele desviou seu curso e foi em direção à esmeralda. Seria um longo vôo, mesmo àquela incrível velocidade, e ele deveria atingir seu destino pelo amanhecer.

Por volta da metade do caminho, avistou ao longe um continente. Penetrou seu espaço aéreo e passou a sobrevoar um gigantesco deserto. Não havia distinção entre a areia que margeava o oceano e a que existia mais distante dele, era como se a praia se estendesse infinitamente e a areia reluzia estranhamente com um fraco brilho matinal de um Sol que ainda não apareceu. O chão não era plano, possuía várias e várias dunas de diferentes portes. A quantidade delas era incrível, mas era esperado depois que se notava o forte e constante vento da região. O terreno continuou idêntico pelo resto do caminho. Nenhuma criatura habitava aquele lugar. Ou assim pensou Annihilator.

Um barulho de algo grande atravessando a terra abaixo pôde ser ouvido, antes fraco, mas se intensificando gradualmente. O solo tremia e uma trilha de areia se levantava à medida que algo passava por baixo da terra. Estava indo na direção de Annihilator. Provavelmente algum tipo de animal a procura de escassa comida nas redondezas, que provavelmente iria se decepcionar com o tipo de presa que encontrou. Annihilator já estava preparado para que a criatura saísse da terra e o atacasse vorazmente, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Exatamente abaixo dele, um buraco abriu-se na terra em conseqüência do túnel que foi abaixo dela, e dele irrompeu uma gigantesca serpente. Tentou abocanhar Annihilator no ar com sua boca cheia de presas – essas não com o intuito de inocular veneno, mas triturar qualquer coisa que chegasse perto demais -, mas não teve sucesso. Tornou então a mergulhar na terra antes mesmo que sua extremidade aparecesse no buraco de onde saiu.

Annihilator decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria ignorá-la e retomar seu caminho, mas aquela serpente não desistiria tão fácil. Ela continuou seguindo-o por baixo da terra, orientando-se pelo baixo zunido que o vôo de Annihilator fazia. Mesmo assim, ele decidiu voar mais rápido e apenas deixá-la para trás. Afinal, quando o Sol já era completamente visível e subia lentamente no horizonte, ele atingiu o local que seu sensor indica ser onde está a esmeralda. Não literalmente, porém. Ela estava localizada exatamente abaixo dele, mas ainda a uma distância considerável. Estava enterrada sob toda aquela areia, trazida constantemente pelo vento.

Annihilator modificou seu corpo de modo que ficasse mais fácil penetrar a areia. As hastes de metal de sua cabeça se uniram todas num único ponto acima, formando uma estrutura afunilada que seria a primeira a entrar na terra, facilitando a entrada do resto do corpo. Annihilator pôs-se a flutuar de cabeça para baixo, com a estrutura apontada para o chão. Iria atravessar tudo aquilo até a esmeralda em uma única tentativa. Antes, porém, que começasse a operação, tornou a ouvir aquele distante ruído de algo se movendo sob as areias. A serpente da areia voltara, talvez tão decidida quanto antes.

Annihilator desfez a estrutura em sua cabeça e voltou à forma normal. E então esperou. Se aquele animal queria se tornar mesmo um estorvo, ele devia matá-lo antes que atrapalhasse demais. Quando a serpente se aproximou e emergiu da terra com as presas à mostra na direção de Annihilator, ele simplesmente deu um soco na porção dianteira dela, fazendo-a reverter seu movimento e ser enfiada novamente na terra. Ela não havia desistido, contudo. Continuou rondando a região abaixo de Annihilator e a uma primeira oportunidade sua cauda espalmada surgiu da areia, tentando atingi-lo por baixo. Annihilator desviou sutilmente e deu uma seqüência de golpes na cauda. O corpo do animal parecia não se incomodar com isso, então Annihilator apenas prosseguiu com a seqüência, aumentando gradualmente a força dos golpes. Repentinamente a cabeça da serpente surgiu pro trás e tentou abocanhar Annihilator. Este desviou, fazendo com que por muito pouco a serpente não agarrasse a própria cauda. A cabeça da serpente entrou novamente na terra e sua outra extremidade desapareceu também, seguindo o movimento do resto do corpo. No entanto o corpo da serpente formava um arco entre o ponto em que a serpente entrara novamente na terra e o ponto de onde sua continuação emergia. Annihilator viu nisso uma oportunidade de atacar e desferiu um chute por baixo com a intenção de levantar todo o animal do ar, extraindo-o de dentro da terra. O golpe, no entanto, não surtiu efeito algum além de fazer a serpente estremecer levemente.

Intrigado, mas não duvidoso se seu poder, Annihilator fez com que seus braços e pernas assumissem a forma de disparadores de projéteis. Quatro rajadas de munição eram descarregadas constantemente ao longo do corpo da serpente enquanto ela completava sua trajetória em arco e se enterrava novamente. Nem uma única bala conseguiu penetrar no corpo do animal.

E foi então que Annihilator percebeu o erro que cometeu ao ter subestimado e não analisado o oponente. Apenas uma rápida análise enquanto a serpente emergia mais uma vez da terra mostrou que ela era coberta em toda a sua extensão por fortíssimas placas de enorme resistência e poder de absorção de impactos. Era um material muito resistente que mesmo a análise de Annihilator não conseguiu identificar de quê era formado, mas poderia ser tão resistente quanto o metal que constituía seu próprio corpo. No entanto, não era o corpo todo da serpente que era revestido por essas placas. Havia uma brecha, uma única brecha, na parte dianteira da cabeça, que era nua, sem defesa. Essa parte da cabeça e...

A serpente da areia vinha avançando novamente, com a boca aberta, como se não tivesse percebido que as últimas vezes que tentou isso haviam falhado. Dessa vez, entretanto, foi diferente. Annihilator liquefez-se e caiu como um gole d'água dentro da boca da criatura. Quando atingiu a garganta, solidificou-se na forma de uma esfera com lâminas e espinhos surgindo de todos os seus lados. Dessa forma, foi seguindo através de todo o trato digestório da serpente, dilacerando completamente todas as suas vísceras. Do lado de fora, o animal urrou de dor e se contorceu em seu vôo antes de penetrar na terra, caindo sobre o chão, onde ficou se contorcendo. Quando Annihilator finalmente chegou ao fim do longo corpo da serpente, um canhão surgiu entre os espinhos e disparou um fortíssimo laser que fez com que a cauda da serpente fosse obliterada. Saiu de dentro do corpo dela pela abertura que havia criado, totalmente tingido de vermelho, já em sua forma original.

A serpente não conseguia fazer nada além de se debater e o sangue que escorria de ambas as extremidades de seu corpo era absorvido pela areia, deixando-a com uma cor rubra. Provavelmente iria morrer em breve, mas Annihilator preferia não se arriscar. Andou até a cabeça do animal e agarrou-a com uma só mão. Com um impulso, lançou toda a serpente longe no ar. Antes mesmo que ela começasse a cair, foi atingida por gigantescas labaredas provindas de Annihilator. Ele continuou incinerando a serpente até que ela atingisse o chão, e então até que ela fosse reduzida a carvão. A temperatura foi tão intensa que a areia ao redor transformou-se em vidro, que envolveu o cadáver carbonizado da serpente, como uma espécie de esquife, e logo foi coberto pela areia trazida pelo vento.

O incômodo havia sido aniquilado, agora o caminho estava livre para a esmeralda. A formação na cabeça de Annihilator foi refeita e ele se preparou para mergulhar na terra. Fez isso antes que qualquer outra interferência acontecesse. Ele passou através dos grãos com uma facilidade incrível. A areia era fina, mas não a ponto de ficar compacta, o que dificultaria a tarefa. Annihilator foi descendo devagar, tomando o cuidado de corrigir a posição para sempre ficar na direção da esmeralda. Não deveria ser muito difícil encontrá-la, parecia não haver pedra alguma por ali além da que ele estava procurando. Aconteceu que Annihilator atingiu em cheio a esmeralda. Esticou a mão e a agarrou. Instantaneamente ele inverteu sua posição e subiu o caminho de volta a toda velocidade.

Quando emergiu da terra num salto, o Sol já estava mais vigoroso e claro, além de mais alto no céu, e a esmeralda de forte cor verde refletia seu brilho. Finalmente ele havia conseguido uma. Metal Sonic possuía duas, mas agora ele não estava em tão grande desvantagem quanto antes, pelo menos ele também poderia usar o Chaos Control.

O Chaos Control...

Ele não sabia como usá-lo, Metal Sonic interrompera Robotnik no momento em que ele iria explicar. Mesmo assim ele tinha uma leve idéia de como faria, havia visto Metal Sonic usando o Chaos Control e em seguida desaparecido. Ele resolveu imitar Metal Sonic. Ergueu a esmeralda diante de si e gritou:

- Chaos Control!

E então de repente tudo parou... Ou quase. A areia continuava sendo levada pelo vento, mas agora os grãos flutuavam muito lentamente ao seu redor, quase pairando no ar. O som do vento também chegava a ele mais lentamente, num ronco grave. Annihilator parecia ser a única coisa que podia se mover livremente, ele havia diminuído a velocidade do fluxo temporal! Alguns segundos depois (na concepção de Annihilator, já que para o resto do mundo o tempo estava quase parado) o efeito passou e tudo voltou ao normal. O assovio baixo do vento e os grãos de areia ricocheteando em seu corpo. Sim, ele havia utilizado o Chaos Control. Isso bastava por enquanto, ele agora precisava encontrar seu próximo alvo, que estava muito, muito distante dali. Ele tinha sangue e areia impregnados por todo o seu corpo, mas não se importava com isso. Apenas levantou vôo e partiu em altíssima velocidade.


	6. Águas Revoltas

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 6**

**Águas Revoltas**

Assim que começou a se mover, Annihilator introduziu a esmeralda dentro do próprio corpo. Desse modo ela estaria protegida e sempre disponível quando precisasse. Continuou voando e só voltou a ver o oceano quando o Sol já estava quase a pino. A paisagem da água cercando-o por todos os lados não era muito mais animadora que a do deserto, mas iria acompanhá-lo até o fim do percurso.

Annihilator diminuiu a altura e se aproximou do oceano. O próximo inimigo dele estava submerso, mas ele ainda não tinha certeza se poderia lutar tão bem embaixo d'água quanto ao ar livre. Ele desceu mais um pouco e penetrou na água. A areia e sangue que estavam incrustados no seu corpo foram lavados, tornando-se apenas um borrão avermelhado perto da superfície enquanto Annihilator continuava indo mais fundo. A princípio, entrar na água resultou em um tranco, devido à diferença de densidades, mas Annihilator conseguiu contornar isso reajustando a propulsão e mantendo-se ainda a uma velocidade constante. A água deixava seus movimentos sensivelmente mais lentos, o que poderia ser ruim, mas ele presumiu que se fosse necessária uma batalha sob a água, seu oponente teria essa mesma desvantagem.

E então algo fez com que Annihilator despertasse de seus devaneios e emergisse da água. Seus sensores de caos mostrava duas esmeraldas se movendo rapidamente da direção contrária. As esmeraldas então pararam num ponto. Coincidência ou não, eram exatamente as mesmas coordenadas para as quais Annihilator estava se dirigindo.

Imediatamente Annihilator pôs-se de prontidão. Metal Sonic possuía duas esmeraldas e a única maneira de que elas se movessem àquela velocidade sobre o oceano era se de fato estivessem sendo levadas por ele. Mas o que ele pretendia fazer no mesmo local para o qual Annihilator se dirigia? Independente dos propósitos de Metal Sonic, sua ida até lá apenas facilitava as coisas. Annihilator poderia destruir dois alvos de uma vez e ainda conseguir as outras duas esmeraldas.

As esmeraldas...

Sim, Metal Sonic poderia fugir da batalha a qualquer momento caso utilizasse um Chaos Control. Annihilator possuía sua própria esmeralda agora, mas não faria muita diferença se Metal Sonic tomasse a dianteira em algum momento.

Não importava agora, as coisas não se resolveriam se ele continuasse apenas pensando nas possibilidades, por hora Annihilator precisava apenas chegar ao seu destino para que então decidisse o que fazer. Extraiu o máximo de suas turbinas e foi em altíssima velocidade, causando um estampido que apenas o oceano ouviu.

* * *

Tails levantou tarde aquela manhã e um tanto quanto desconcertado. Havia trabalhado um bom período da noite tentando aprimorar seu novo invento – os sapatos com propulsão – que Sonic rejeitara por não conseguir usar direito. Por fim, havia deixado o par de calçados largado num canto da mesa e foi dormir. Olhou atentamente para seu trabalho antes de levantar completamente e se preparar pra sair. Levou os sapatos para o Tornado, Sonic podia mudar de idéia, afinal, e reabasteceu o avião. Enquanto não encontrassem logo uma esmeralda, teriam que usar o combustível normal mesmo. Antes de partir verificou o rastreador de Sonic. O dispositivo indicava que ele estava parado, provavelmente dormindo, agora que adquirira o hábito de atravessar a noite correndo, alegando que a falta de visibilidade apenas deixava mais emocionante. Se Tails se apressasse, talvez pudesse conseguir alcançá-lo antes que ele acordasse.

* * *

Assim que chegou ao local correto, Annihilator não perdeu tempo e mergulhou na água. Não havia dúvidas de que era o local certo. Mesmo que o fragmento da Death Egg tivesse afundado bastante, ainda era possível ver o contorno escuro de algo grande sob a água. Era lá onde deveria estar Silver Sonic e, segundo seus sensores de caos indicavam, onde Metal Sonic ainda se encontrava.

Descendo cada vez mais fundo, não tardou para que encontrasse uma enorme estrutura de metal se erguendo sobre o fundo do oceano. Estava quase completamente coberta de algas de lodo, mas por algumas brechas podia se perceber um metal acinzentado escuro. Era simplesmente enorme e apenas observando aquele fragmento era impossível ter noção das dimensões da Death Egg completa. Muitas espécies marinhas haviam feito dali sua moradia e estavam anormalmente agitadas agora, com as estranhas perturbações que aconteciam lá dentro.

Annihilator desceu mais e examinou a parte de baixo da estrutura. Ela havia recebido impacto da queda e se houvesse uma possível entrada, estaria lá. De fato era onde ela estava mais danificada e não demorou até que ele percebesse uma grande abertura que dava acesso ao interior. Ele adentrou a construção metálica e quase se surpreendeu que o interior dela estava completamente seco. A água não havia penetrado lá, a estrutura continuava resistente mesmo após o impacto. Annihilator apenas não se distraiu mais com isso porque ouviu uma voz mais adiante. Uma voz grave, metálica, que ele imediatamente reconheceu.

- Eu realmente não devia nem ao menos ter reanimado você. Os outros, talvez, mas você não me será de serventia alguma, você está arruinado. Vou apenas destruí-lo.

Annihilator caminhou até a origem da voz, deixando um rastro de água atrás de si, iluminando o caminho com feixes de luz que saiam de ambos os seus olhos. Ele era capaz de enxergar mesmo com a mais ínfima luz, mas ali nem isso havia. Encontrou seu alvo exatamente quando a voz terminou de falar, apenas a tempo de ver Metal Sonic segurando com uma das mãos uma estrutura decrépita de metal. Inicialmente ela havia sido projetada como um robô de batalha, mas estava tão deformada agora que vagamente lembrava sua forma original. Seu corpo estava completamente amassado e pedaços faltavam em todos os lugares. Mesmo assim, quando iluminado pelos feixes de luz de Annihilator, seu metal mostrou um forte brilho prateado.

Aquele era sem dúvidas Silver Sonic, um de seus alvos primários. A queda do fragmento da Death Egg, porém, o havia avariado irreversivelmente. Ele de modo algum representava qualquer tipo de ameaça, seria surpresa se ele conseguisse dar alguns passos sem que seu corpo se desmontasse. Uma luta nunca teria sido necessária, qualquer golpe fraco acabaria com aquilo, mas mesmo disso Metal Sonic o poupou. Um ínfimo instante após o resto da carcaça de Silver Sonic ser iluminado pelos feixes de luz de Annihilator, ele foi atirado contra a parede oposta, seguido por um projétil que detonou ao atingi-lo. Silver Sonic foi reduzido a pequenos pedaços e a parede foi igualmente destruída. Toda a armação de metal rangeu pesarosamente como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que agüentaria. Mas ela resistiu. Não por muito mais tempo, mas a isso ela resistiu.

A explosão destruiu não só Silver Sonic, mas também uma parte da estrutura, criando uma abertura significativa. Imediatamente, um enorme volume de água invadiu o que restava da Death Egg, preenchendo todo o seu interior. A inundação repentina e violenta fez com que toda a armação desse um último suspiro e começasse a desmoronar lentamente. Metal Sonic se virou para Annihilator, não parecendo surpreso com a presença dele ali, e não falou, mas transmitiu sua voz pra Annihilator:

- E você morre aqui também.

Dito isso, liquefez-se e foi arrastado pela água para fora dali. Annihilator preocupou-se com isso. Ele não poderia tomar a mesma atitude de Metal Sonic, caso ele se liquefizesse dentro d'água, a chance de se dispersar e não conseguir se reconstituir novamente era alta. Ele não tinha idéia de como Metal Sonic poderia ter feito aquilo tão tranqüilamente. Na verdade, dessa vez Metal Sonic não pareceu se transformar em metal líquido, mas sim em água...

Esse pequeno devaneio custou muito a Annihilator. Uma pesada viga de metal abateu-se sobre sua cabeça. E foi apenas a primeira de muitas, várias outras vinham em seguida, o local estava ruindo todo. Se Annihilator não fizesse nada agora, iria ser soterrado sob toda aquela enorme quantidade de metal e provavelmente não conseguiria se libertar.

Ele arremessou a primeira viga e procurou uma saída. A primeira que avistou foi o próprio buraco pelo qual a água estava entrando. A corrente de água estava forte, mas Annihilator teria que vencê-la se quisesse sair ileso. Preparou sua turbina e partiu com o máximo de poder. Foi muito mais que o necessário para vencer a força da água e Annihilator acabou parando muito distante. O estalo de sua partida ressoou em toda a estrutura metálica que caia e apenas acelerou seu desmoronamento. Quando finalmente terminou de desabar, uma nuvem de pó estava em suspensão na água cobrindo os efeitos.

Annihilator não podia mais se preocupar com isso, o alvo que deveria aniquilar já havia sido destruído, mas os seus sensores indicavam que Metal Sonic e as esmeraldas continuavam perto. Muito perto.

E então uma massa de água à sua frente tomou forma e Metal Sonic se materializou nela, já em posição de ataque. Desferiu um chute na cabeça de Annihilator que o fez flutuar na água para longe dali. No instante seguinte, Metal Sonic já havia se liquefeito novamente e estava atrás de Annihilator, antes mesmo que ele pudesse se recuperar do primeiro golpe. Agarrou-o pela cabeça com ambas as mãos e desceu verticalmente na água em direção a uma pedra que havia no fundo. Fez com que a cabeça de Annihilator se chocasse com a rocha. A pedra despedaçou-se, mas Metal Sonic continuou fazendo pressão até que Annihilator ficasse meio enterrado na lama do fundo. Imediatamente tomou distância e pôs-se a disparar contra ele. Uma nuvem de poeira se levantou no fundo e se intensificou à medida que Metal Sonic disparava. Quando ele finalmente cessou de atirar, a nuvem demorou até se dissipar.

Annihilator não estava entendendo aquilo. Metal Sonic podia se materializar em qualquer lugar a partir de água e seus movimentos estavam fluidos, como se a densidade da água não o atrapalhasse. Annihilator havia recebido os primeiros dos disparos de Metal Sonic, mas conseguiu se recuperar a tempo de bloquear os seguintes sem receber um dano mais grave. Continuou em posição de defesa mesmo após os disparos cessarem, mas nenhum ataque veio depois. Provavelmente Metal Sonic estava esperando a poeira baixar para verificar o estrago. Annihilator usou esse tempo para consultar seu banco de dados. Robotnik havia lhe passado todas as informações sobre seus alvos principais, deveria haver algo que explicasse o que estava acontecendo.

O que descobriu não era nada bom.

* * *

Tails pousou o Tornado ao lado de Sonic, que permanecia deitado sob uma árvore. Nem o som do pouso do avião foi suficiente para acordá-lo, ele continuava inerte. Tails desceu do avião e o balançou. Não obtendo resposta, ele deu umas pancadinhas fracas na cabeça de Sonic e murmurou:

- Vamos lá, Sonic, eu sei que você está acordado. E se não estiver, é melhor que acorde.

Ainda assim Sonic não se moveu. Tails ergueu o punho mais alto, preparando-se para dar uma pancada em Sonic que faria ele despertar completamente, mesmo que já estivesse acordado. No entanto, a mão de Sonic se ergueu e segurou o braço de Tails no ar.

- Pode parar, Tails, já acordei. – falou ele, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Ótimo, vamos nos preparar para retomar a procura. Teremos que viajar um bocado, talvez, não há nenhuma esmeralda no radar.

- Ah, Tails, com isso de novo? Não tem nenhum grande motivo parar procurarmos as esmeraldas, não tem nenhuma crise acontecendo e o Eggman parece estar de férias.

- É exatamente esse o motivo! Sempre que tem algum problema, nós vamos lá procurar as esmeraldas. Eggman? Procurar as esmeraldas. Apocalipse iminente? Procurar as esmeraldas. Não seria mais prático se não já as tivéssemos? Além de que minha reserva de combustível está no fim, preciso mesmo de uma das esmeraldas para acoplar ao Tornado. – disse Tails, seguido de um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos lá. Só me dê mais cinco minut...

- Sonic!

- Estraga prazeres. – falou Sonic enquanto se levantava – Se esse é o caso, melhor pedirmos ajuda ao Knuckles. Ele tem mais facilidade com esse tipo de coisa. - ele se espreguiçou.

- Boa idéia. Vamos, suba no avião.

- Nah, vou a pé para esticar as pernas.

- Então tudo bem – resmungou Tails baixinho enquanto dava de ombros.

Tails subiu no Tornado e deu a partida. Sonic largou logo depois dele, correndo despreocupadamente um pouco atrás do avião.

* * *

As informações era claras. Metal Sonic havia absorvido os dados da criatura mitológica conhecida como Chaos, que para um povo antigo era um deus relacionado ao elemento da água. Nos seus dados constava que essa mesma criatura havia fugido ao controle de Robotnik, quando este tentou usá-la para seus propósitos, e destruiu uma cidade inteira, incluindo uma antiga base de operações que ele, Annihilator, provavelmente teria que visitar mais adiante. Lá deveria se encontrar uma segunda versão de Silver Sonic, aquele que havia sido completamente destruído agora a pouco.

Isto é, se ele conseguisse se livrar do problema que Metal Sonic era agora. O certo era que, uma vez que Metal Sonic detinha controle absoluto sobre a água, vencê-lo imerso nela seria difícil, até impossível.  
Uma forte corrente arrastou as partículas em suspensão que cobriam Annihilator. Junto com essa corrente, veio também Metal Sonic, que estava parado em frente a seu oponente agora. Sem pestanejar, acertou um chute em Annihilator que fez ele subir verticalmente. Antes que começasse a cair de volta, Metal Sonic já o havia atingido por baixo novamente, fazendo ele subir mais. Annihilator não esperou um terceiro golpe. Virou-se e preparou-se para atacar Metal Sonic, que estava alguns metros abaixo dele. Metal Sonic não se moveu, mas ainda assim Annihilator sentiu uma forte pancada nas costas. Uma enorme corrente de água em forma de pilar descia sobre ele, levando-o até Metal Sonic, que mantinha o punho retraído. Quando chegou perto o bastante, Metal Sonic desferiu o golpe, esmagando-o contra a força da água que descia. Seu torso começou a ceder sob a pressão e deformar-se, certamente não duraria muito. Metal Sonic cessou a pressão e jogou Annihilator de volta para o fundo lamacento do oceano. Mal se recuperou da queda, Annihilator viu que a coluna de água continuava descendo. Iria esmagá-lo contra o chão se ele não fizesse nada. E ele não podia, sua turbina havia sido quase que completamente destruída.

Ou não. Talvez ele pudesse.

Ele estava com a esmeralda dentro de si, ele poderia certamente usar o Chaos Control para escapar daquela. Mas apenas parar o tempo por alguns momentos não ia ajudar, provavelmente ele não teria tempo para sair da água. O Chaos Control era capaz de dobrar tempo e espaço, era o momento de controlar o segundo. A coluna de água se aproximava incrivelmente rápida.

- CHAOS CONTROL!

Um brilho forte que permeou o metal do corpo de Annihilator e o violento choque da corrente de água com o fundo do oceano numa rápida sucessão. O impacto abalou toda a região e teria destruído qualquer coisa, inclusive Annihilator, se ele tivesse se demorado mais um pouco.

Quando a poeira assentou, Metal Sonic se contorceu de ódio. A força foi grande, mas não havia qualquer detrito que mostrasse que Annihilator havia sido destruído. De alguma forma ele havia escapado.

* * *

Um zunido e um baque surdo de algo caindo no chão de metal. Robotnik instantaneamente se virou, prendendo um grito de susto, mas quase soltando-o ao ver o que havia adentrado sua sala.

- Annihilator?!


	7. Rumo a Angel Island

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 7**

**Rumo a Angel Island**

Mais calmo, Metal Sonic sobrevoava o oceano vagarosamente, olhando indefinidamente a água passando abaixo de si. Ele devia ter previsto aquilo, seus sensores acusaram que Annihilator possuía uma esmeralda do caos, era de se esperar que ele fosse recuar naquela situação. Isso era um problema, pois provavelmente não haveria outra chance tão boa de acabar com ele tão facilmente.

Afastando isso da mente, ele começou a rumar com mais velocidade em direção ponto que queria. Devia impedir a todo custo que Annihilator conseguisse ficar mais poderoso.

* * *

Robotnik observou enquanto Annihilator era transportado em uma esteira para fora da câmara de reparos e então reativado. Ele foi muito danificado, mas pôde ser facilmente reparado com a tecnologia que Robotnik possuía em seu laboratório.

- Agora que você está em condições me explique o que diabo aconteceu com você. Em detalhes. – resmungou Robotnik, sentado em sua cadeira.

Annihilator se aproximou de seu criador e começou a falar:

- Entrei em combate com Metal Sonic. O combate aconteceu sob a água e isso o favoreceu. Eu certamente teria vencido um combate em condições norm...

- Chega! É a segunda vez que você o enfrenta e é a segunda vez que você não consegue vencê-lo. Ele é o seu alvo principal, construi-o principalmente para destruí-lo, porque você ainda não fez isso? – esbravejou Robotnik, levantando-se.

- No primeiro encontro ele se retirou da batalha e no segun...

- CALADO! Não quero ouvir suas desculpas, quero apenas que faça seu trabalho!

Robotnik com certeza se irritava facilmente e agora ele parecia bastante irritado. Annihilator achou que seria melhor mudar o rumo da discussão para contornar isso.

- Trago boas notícias também.

- Diga-as. – disse Robotnik, ainda de pé.

- Silver Sonic foi destruído, bem como os resquícios da Death Egg. Agora não passam de escombros no fundo do mar. – disse Annihilator, calmamente. Ele preferiu omitir que foi Metal Sonic quem fez todo o trabalho pouco antes de quase derrotá-lo – Além disso, como deve ter percebido, estou em posse de um esmeralda do caos.

- Uma Esmeralda? Ah, isso é ótimo! Eu pediria que você a deixasse aqui, mas tendo em vista que ela lhe pode ser útil, você irá ficar com ela. No entanto, caso consiga outra, você deve trazê-la para mim imediatamente. Preciso de uma para usar como fonte de energia em uma nova máquina que eu estou construindo e... – Robotnik virou de costas e começou a divagar, falando mais para ele mesmo, quase sussurrando. Quando ele finalmente se virou de volta, pareceu voltar a si – Sim, você deve ir em busca de um outro agora. Vou mandá-lo logo para a Angel Island. Lá, além de Mecha Sonic, você vai encontrar a Master Emerald. Bem como eu vou poder usá-la como fonte de energia, você poderá usar os poderes dela para um futuro combate difícil. É importante que você consiga pegá-la. Quanto a Mecha Sonic... Bom, você tem os dados dele. Duvido que seja uma batalha muito difícil. Você possui as coordenadas, apresse-se.

Sem dizer uma palavra mais, Annihilator se virou e foi em direção ao hangar em que esteve da outra vez. Quando chegou lá, o portão já estava aberto e Annihilator alçou vôo rumo a Angel Island.

* * *

- Sonic, o mar começa mais à frente, – Tails diminuiu a altura, voando rente ao chão à mesma velocidade que seu amigo azul - acho que você já devia subir no avião!

- Hum? – Sonic virou a cabeça para Tails. Sua face era de desinteresse, parecia estar com sono ainda – Tudo bem. Vou pular em cima da asa, se prepare.

Sonic deu um salto em direção ao Tornado e caiu em cima da asa superior com uma precisão incrível, mesmo àquela enorme velocidade. Apoiou firmemente os dois pés e gritou para o piloto:

- Tudo pronto Tails, vamos rumo a Angel Island!

- Não se anime tanto, a viagem vai demorar um pouco ainda.

- Não precisa acabar com meu ânimo, agora que eu consegui um pouco.

Os dois soltaram uma risada baixa que foi abafada pelo barulho do vento passando rápido e o avião tornou a ganhar altitude. Pouco tempo depois, eles começaram a sobrevoar a água. Passado um tempo, Sonic comentou:

- Apenas espero que o Knuckles aceite nos ajudar. Você sabe como ele é, sempre tão apegado àquela Master Emerald, provavelmente vai escolher ficar guardando-a lá.

- Sim, há essa possibilidade. Mas o Knuckles é nosso amigo, ele vai nos ajudar numa hora de necessidade, basta darmos a ele um bom motivo...

- Não temos um bom motivo, esqueceu disso? – interrompeu Sonic, com um tom de sarcasmo – Você apenas decidiu que seria divertido procurar as esmeraldas agora e nada mais.

- Eu já te expliquei a situação, não me faça repetir. – uma ponta de irritação era perceptível na voz de Tails. – Além de que eu tenho um pressentimento não muito bom. Tenho certeza que tem algo acontecendo. – e então, como que para cortar a conversa, acrescentou: - Segure-se, vou inclinar o avião para cima, estamos chegando.

O Tornado começou a subir rapidamente. No oceano era projetada a grande e densa sombra de algo que flutuava muito acima do oceano. O que fazia essa sombra não era uma nuvem, mas um enorme bloco de terra que pairava no ar, uma ilha. Era a Angel Island, a Ilha Flutuante, lugar que outrora abrigou uma civilização hoje extinta, os equidnas. É também onde permanece a poderosa Master Emerald, guardada pelo último representante da raça equidna, Knuckles. Sonic e Tails se dirigiam para lá.

Ao chegar à altitude da ilha e sobrevoá-la dava para ter uma visão bem definida dela. A ilha possuía uma geografia bem diversificada, com paisagens que variavam de desertos a outra completamente brancas de neve. Essa diversidade tão grande provavelmente era conseqüência da influência dos poderes da Master Emerald. Ainda um pouco acima da ilha flutuava mais uma porção de terra. No centro da ilha se destacava um grande vulcão. Esse vulcão, no entanto, não estava mais ativo, seu interior estava completamente solidificado. O Tornado se aproximou da cratera do vulcão e Sonic perguntou:  
- Consegue pilotar até lá, Tails? Da última vez estávamos a pé.

- Duvida de mim? Claro que eu consigo!

Dito isso, Tails virou o avião e adentrou a grande cavidade do vulcão. Ele manobrou magistralmente por um labirinto de passagens estreitas de pedra e lava solidificada que emanavam um brilho azulado incomum. O próprio Sonic que conhecia as habilidades do amigo ficou impressionado com o que ele estava fazendo agora.

- Estamos nos aproximando. – comentou Tails, depois de uma boa dose de acrobacias – Acho que é melhor pousar aqui e continuar a pé. Já cortamos bastante caminho vindo até aqui no Tornado e se prosseguirmos vai ficar complicado de sair.

- Você é quem manda, Tails. – respondeu Sonic, saltando do avião ainda em movimento.

Tails pousou um pouco mais à frente e Sonic parou ao lado dele, esperando enquanto ele descia. Quando estava tudo pronto, seguiram em frente. O túnel pelo qual eles seguiram logo terminou em uma grande entrada. Era uma grande construção que havia sido construída sob o vulcão, provavelmente pela antiga civilização equidna. As paredes continham mais dos cristais e rochas que emanavam aquele estranho brilho azul, o que dava ao local uma áurea um tanto quanto sombria. Em várias paredes pendiam tapeçarias, contando antigas lendas. Sonic rapidamente reconheceu duas delas, das quais foi protagonista, talvez apenas por coincidência. Uma delas retratava os acontecimentos envolvendo a libertação de Chaos, um antigo deus cultuado por esse povo. Uma outra tapeçaria mostrava a tentativa de Robotnik de roubar a Master Emerald. A Master Emerald era, inclusive, o motivo daquele palácio existir. Aquele palácio escondido sob a terra servia de abrigo para a Master Emerald. Aquele lugar, Hidden Palace.

- Estamos nos aproximando do altar, o Knuckles deve estar lá. – comentou Tails.

- KNUCKLES! Você está por aí? Viemos te procurar! – gritou Sonic, tentando enxergar mais adiante naquela luminosidade escassa. Uma voz respondeu, então:

- Sonic? Tails?

* * *

Metal Sonic estava voando a uma grande altitude, por isso logo a avistou. A Angel Island se destacava contra o pano de fundo branco de nuvens. "Sim, Angel Island finalmente", pensou Metal Sonic, "Poderia ir logo até o santuário do céu, mas preciso lidar com a Master Emerald antes. Tenho que evitar a qualquer custo que Annihilator se apodere dela. Se ouvi bem, ele pode extrair poderes dela... Bem como Mecha Sonic podia. Não interessa, vou até ele depois, a esmeralda é mais importante." Ele observou a porção de terra que flutuava acima da ilha por um breve momento e depois se direcionou ao vulcão.

Metal Sonic prosseguiu pelo túnel muito mais rápida e facilmente que Sonic e Tails em seu avião, que ele encontrou no fim do trajeto. Ele se surpreendeu com aquilo e afastou um pensamento negativo. Adentrou Hidden Palace e pousou, passando a caminhar, amplificando a audição para escutar qualquer ruído. Possuía um péssimo pressentimento. De fato, assim que entrou ouviu vozes:

- Me perdoem, mas dessa vez eu não vou com vocês. Sempre que vocês precisam de mim, eu abandono meu dever e vou ajudá-los, mas dessa vez a situação não é grave, vocês são perfeitamente capazes de achá-las sem minha ajuda.

- Está vendo, Tails? Eu disse que não era um bom motivo. Tudo bem, Knuckles, sem problemas. Vamos lá, Tails, quero encontrar uma ainda hoje para você relaxar um pouco.

- Ah, tudo bem...

- Não, vocês não! Ainda não! – disse Metal Sonic, parado em frente aos três. Atrás deles ele via o enorme altar com a Master Emerald cravada nele.

- Metal Sonic! – Knuckles foi o primeiro a se manifestar – O que você quer aqui?

- Ora, não é óbvio? Eu não esperava enfrentá-los nesse momento, mas se não me resta escolha...

Metal Sonic ergueu o braço e o preencheu de eletricidade.

- Vou acabar com vocês agora.

* * *

Annihilator se aproximava das coordenadas corretas, mas logo percebeu que não precisaria delas. A ilha flutuante por que procurava se destacava no céu de maneira imponente, facilmente reconhecível. Quando começou a se direcionar para ela, a voz de Robotnik invadiu sua cabeça:

- Annihilator, estive monitorando você. Você ainda está distante da ilha, então vou falar entes que você entre no campo de interferência causado pela Master Emerald. Mecha Sonic não está na ilha sem si, mas em Sky Sanctuary, que está flutuando ACIMA da ilha. É para lá que você deve se dirigir. – fez uma pausa e então continuou – Além disso, nessa ilha está localizada a Master Emerald. É crucial que você a consiga! Ela está numa construção subterrânea. Se não muito me engano, deve haver uma entrada pelo vulcão da ilha. Mas tenha cuidado, ela não estará indefesa. Quase com certeza o equidna vermelho chamado Knuckles estará a guardando. Seu potencial de combate é alto, por isso estou transferindo os dados dele. – fez mais uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando, e então completou – Inclua-o como um alvo secundário, mate-o se possível. Agora vá e não perca tempo.

Annihilator limitou-se a dizer "Entendido" e partiu em direção à ilha. Avistou tanto o vulcão quanto o santuário mencionados por Robotnik. Ele se dirigiu ao santuário no céu e pousou. Não tinha o aspecto de um santuário, mas de ruínas. Uma capa verde de musgo recobria todo o local e partes do lugar pareciam prestes a desmoronar. O local todo tinha um aspecto muito antigo. Mais à frente, algo chamou a sua atenção. Um brilho róseo vindo de uma esfera apoiada no chão, ao lado de uma pedra de tom sépia escuro. Aproximou-se um pouco e reconheceu a esfera luminescente como um transportador. Não importava para onde levasse, ele decidiu ignorá-lo por enquanto, a rocha chamou mais a sua atenção. Ela possuía um brilho metálico e o tom próximo de ferrugem era suspeito. Mais suspeito ainda eram as formações nela que pareciam espinhos. Ao se aproximar mais, um brilho surgiu na pedra, um brilho alaranjado que parecia focalizá-lo. A pedra então se revelou não uma rocha, mas uma máquina. Pernas se ergueram, um tronco se tornou visível e a cabeça (cujo brilho laranja deveriam ser os olhos) estava virada em sua direção. As leituras de Annihilator não acusavam nada, talvez por causa da área de interferência causada pela Master Emerald que Robotnik mencionou, mas apesar da cor enferrujada, ele conseguia reconhecer aquele como Mecha Sonic.

- Você... veio me resgatar?

Ele parecia de certa forma confuso e havia um bom motivo para isso. Depois que ele falhou em sua missão, foi desativado por Robotnik. Agora, muito tempo depois, foi reativado por algum motivo, sem um objetivo. Simplesmente estava ali, esperando que alguém viesse fazer contato com ele, ignorando a ferrugem em seu metal.

- Não, vim para aniquilar você. – respondeu friamente Annihiltor.

Dito isso, ergueu o braço e o modificou em um canhão. Disparou uma esfera de plasma contra Mecha Sonic.

E então uma enorme explosão aconteceu e abalou todo o santuário, podendo ser ouvida em todos os cantos da ilha.


	8. Conflitos no Céu

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 8  
**

**Conflitos no Céu**

Metal Sonic estava prestes a atacar quando ouviu uma forte explosão. Ele cortou a corrente elétrica que fluía para a sua mão e olhou para cima, mesmo que só pudesse ver o teto.

- Ah, não, ele já está aqui também? – murmurou para si mesmo.

Imediatamente, ele correu para o fundo de Hidden Palace, ignorando Sonic, Tails e Knuckles, que estavam à sua frente, preparados para lutar, além da Master Emerald, que permanecia intocada em seu altar. Logo avistou o que queria, uma esfera arroxeada que emitia um brilho fraco.

"Isso deve me levar até lá", pensou, e pulou em cima da esfera. Um pilar de luz partiu dela e atravessou o teto. Metal Sonic foi englobado pela luz e então desapareceu.

Sonic não perdeu tempo e correu logo atrás de Metal Sonic, imediatamente seguido por Tails e Knuckles. Eles pularam quase simultaneamente no pilar de luz que transportou Metal Sonic e igualmente sumiram.

* * *

Uma forte explosão aconteceu após o disparo, mas Annihilator não se deixou enganar. Ele viu a energia se dissipando antes mesmo de tocar Mecha Sonic. O que havia causado a explosão fora, na verdade, o próprio Mecha Sonic. Ao mesmo tempo do estampido, seu corpo emitiu uma fortíssima aura dourada. De fato, todo o seu corpo havia adquirido uma coloração dourada muito brilhante e ele flutuava agora, emanando poder. De acordo com seus dados, aquilo era conhecido como Super Forma. Mecha Sonic podia se utilizar dessa super forma quando absorvia os poderes da Master Emerald. Uma vez que ele estava desativado há anos e não teve nenhum contato com a Master Emerald, só restava supor que ele havia armazenado a energia desde a última vez.

Durante esse pequeno devaneio, Metal Sonic surgiu do nada, sobre a esfera brilhante que jazia ao lado de Annihilator. Logo depois dele, apareceram em seqüência Sonic, Tails e Knuckles. Sonic resmungava algo sobre Metal Sonic ser um covarde, mas este parecia não se importar, ele apenas olhava de Annihilator para Super Mecha Sonic. Annihilator do mesmo modo não se importou com os que haviam aparecido atrás de si. Entre eles, havia três de seus alvos, mas ele já havia iniciado uma batalha contra Mecha Sonic e não ia interrompê-la.

Knuckles parecia chocado e até confuso. Ele olhava para os três robôs à sua frente sem acreditar, até que enfim gritou:

- TRÊS?! TRÊS DELES?! O que diabo está acontecendo aqui? E... Eu... Eu destruí o Mecha Sonic já faz tempo! Porque ele está...? AHH!

- Eu também já não estou entendendo nada. – declarou Tails, fechando os olhos e pondo a mão na testa.

- Eu tenho uma resposta bem simples pra isso tudo. – disse Sonic, relaxado – Eggman. Duh, quem mais poderia ser?

Enquanto eles tinham essa pequena discussão, Annihilator se precipitou na direção de Super Mecha Sonic, para atacá-lo. Metal Sonic partiu atrás dele, dizendo algo como "Você não vai...", mas foi interrompido quando Sonic segurou seu braço e falou, com uma cara de deboche:

- Não sei o que vocês pretendem, mas sua batalha é com a gente aqui. E não é educado fugir de uma luta.

- Maldito! – vociferou Metal Sonic ao tempo que liquefazia o braço que Sonic segurava e girava o corpo, atacando com o braço livre.

Sonic se agachou, desviando do golpe, e fixou as mãos no chão para atingir Metal Sonic na barriga com os dois pés. Ele foi arremessado para longe, mas se recuperou facilmente do golpe e caiu em pé, aparentando não ter se importado com os pequenos danos. Pelo menos os físicos. Ele levantou os olhos para seu inimigo e, por mais inexpressiva que seja a face de uma máquina, seu semblante estava sombrio agora.

- Não vou perder para você. – disse ele calmamente e então começou a correr – Não novamente!

Sonic respondeu calmamente enquanto acenava para que Knuckles e Tails entrassem na batalha:

- Ah, vai sim. Você é só uma cópia, nunca vai me superar.

Sonic sabia que Metal Sonic possuía uma grande ferida por ter sido construído uma réplica, aos moldes da criatura cujo nome carregava. Ele não aceitava isso e queria a todo custo provar que era melhor que o original. E, como ele previra, dizer aquilo afetou Metal Sonic.

O ouriço azul pôs-se em posição de defesa para bloquear o ataque iminente, mas, antes que completasse o ataque que direcionava a seu inimigo, Metal Sonic liquefez-se e passou entre suas pernas, materializando-se logo atrás dele, a ponto de desferir o golpe. No entanto, ele estava afetado pelo comentário de Sonic, focando sua atenção completamente nele, com um ódio cego, e não se precaveu de possíveis outros ataques. Antes que ele pudesse golpear seu rival, foi atingido na região da nuca por um fortíssimo soco ascendente que o levantou no ar. Ainda desconcertado com a forte pancada, não conseguiu reagir quando algo o agarrou pelas pernas no ar e o atirou em direção a Sonic, que permanecia no chão. Quando estava a meia distância, Sonic pulou e enroscou-se, transformando-se numa bola. Chocou-se em cheio com Metal Sonic, que caia, e o arremessou para longe. Ele se levantou um tanto quanto desorientado e olhou na direção de Sonic. Atrás dele estava parado Knuckles e Tails flutuava um pouco acima. De repente ele entendeu o que aconteceu. Ele teria que prestar atenção nos três ao mesmo tempo. Já havia lutado contra todos juntos antes e sabia como eles podiam ser poderosos quando trabalhavam em equipe.

- Não vão conseguir me derrotar tão fácil.

* * *

Annihilator partiu para atacar Super Mecha Sonic, apesar de saber que Metal Sonic provavelmente ia tentar o acertar por trás. Ele ficou feliz quando Metal Sonic foi impedido por Sonic, assim Annihilator teria que lutar com apenas um alvo por vez. Continuou em direção a Mecha Sonic, mas este sequer fez menção de se mover. Assim que Annihilator chegou mais perto, entendeu porque. A aura dourada que emanava dele parecia impedir que qualquer coisa se aproximasse e quando Annihilator tentou um soco, seu braço foi repelido, parecendo estar em chamas. Super Mecha Sonic se aproveitou da momentânea abertura que Annihilator deixou e desferiu uma rápida seqüência de socos na barriga dele. Annihilator sentiu cada soco como se seus dispositivos internos estivessem sendo moídos e quando foi arremessado para longe com um golpe mais forte, achou que seu torso fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Continuou um tempo jogado no chão, analisando a situação do seu corpo. O relatório não reportou dano grave, mas não era o que Annihilator achava depois de sentir os golpes. De alguma forma, aquilo havia machucado. Mas como? Ele sabia que Dr. Robotnik não era estúpido o bastante para colocar circuitos de dor numa máquina, além de que era a primeira vez que ele se sentia assim. Fosse o que fosse, ele devia evitar receber outros golpes do tipo a qualquer custo.

Annihilator saiu desse pequeno devaneio logo ao captar uma quantidade de energia concentrada vindo em suas direção nos seus radares. Jogou-se para o lado, rolou algumas vezes e ficou de pé, pronto para se defender. Logo após esquivar, viu uma pequena argola de energia colidindo com o chão onde esteve, o que resultou numa pequena explosão. Percebeu mais dessas argolas vindo em sua direção em pôs-se a desviar. Quando finalmente achou uma brecha, disparou ele mesmo várias vezes consecutivas. Mecha Sonic não se importou com os disparos e começou a avançar em direção a Annihilator. Este percebeu no último momento que Mecha Sonic pretendia trombar com ele, uma vez que ele não receberia dano com isso. Annihilator cessou os fúteis disparos e desviou, mais uma vez se impulsionando para o lado. Assim que se recuperou, apontou os dois braços para as costas de Mecha Sonic e dele partiram dois feixes de uma luz violeta de grande calibre. No lugar de perfurar, os raios laser foram dissipados em todas as direções, dando um tom arroxeado à aura dourada de Mecha Sonic antes de Annihilator cessar os raios.

Ele ainda tentou toda uma gama de projéteis e disparos até se convencer que não poderia fazer nada contra Mecha Sonic enquanto ele estivesse em sua forma super. Consultou seus dados enquanto esquivava de uma nova série de argolas disparadas por seu oponente. Mecha Sonic poderia extrair os poderes da Master Emerald e entrar em sua forma super, mas os dados diziam que o projeto não havia sido concluído e ele reverteria à forma normal depois de ter consumido toda a energia. Nesse caso, Annihilator só precisaria desviar dos ataques até que Mecha Sonic voltasse ao normal. Isso, no entanto, não foi necessário. Pequenos raios azuis de eletricidade começaram a percorrer o corpo de Super Mecha Sonic, como se ele estivesse entrando em curto. Sua aura fraquejou e a cor de seu metal oscilou entre o dourado e o azul cobalto. Curiosamente, a camada escura de ferrugem havia desaparecido e o corpo dele exibia sua cor original agora. Mecha Sonic caiu no chão como uma pedra, ainda com eletricidade percorrendo-lhe o corpo, mas agora sem nenhuma super aura o protegendo. Ele se levantou com certa dificuldade, parecendo certo de que suas chances de vitória agora eram nulas, mas determinado a ir até o fim.

* * *

Metal Sonic investiu novamente. Correu em direção a Sonic, mas sua atenção estava voltada para os outros. Tentou golpear Sonic na cabeça, mas como ele previu, o golpe foi bloqueado enquanto Knuckles tentaria um outro soco ascendente. Metal Sonic instantaneamente abriu as mãos e agarrou Sonic, empurrando-o para tomar o golpe em seu lugar. Sonic recebeu um poderoso soco na barriga e foi levantado no ar. Tão logo Knuckles desferiu o golpe e percebeu o que tinha feito, Metal Sonic atingiu seu estômago com um forte chute que o lançou para longe. Simultaneamente ao chute, Metal Sonic apontou dois canhões para o alto e disparou, não mirando em Sonic. Tails havia se precipitado para agarrá-lo no ar e era ele que Metal Sonic pretendia atingir. Um dos disparos atingiu o ombro de Tails e o outro, suas caudas giratórias. Isso interrompeu seu vôo e o fez cair no chão com um gemido agudo e um baque surdo.

Nesse momento Sonic havia atingido o ápice de sua subida e começava a descer, sem sequer ter se dado conta do que estava acontecendo ali. Metal Sonic deu então um grande pulo vertical, pondo-se um pouco acima de Sonic, e enroscou-se em forma de esfera, girando em altíssima rotação. Dessa forma, desceu perpendicularmente em direção ao chão, atingindo Sonic na barriga e o levando consigo até se chocar. Sonic tossiu forte com a pancada e ficou estatelado no chão depois que Metal Sonic se levantou. Toda aquela manobra havia acontecido em uma fração mínima de segundos e ele olhou satisfeito todos caídos no chão à sua volta.

Caminhou até Sonic para finalizar com ele. Assim que se aproximou, recebeu um suco em seu rosto de metal e se surpreendeu, dando dois passos para trás. Quando tornou a olhar, Sonic ergueu um braço que segurava um anel dourado brilhante, e logo depois ergueu a si próprio, enquanto dizia:

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Tails.

Dito isso, arremessou o anel para Tails. Metal Sonic não sabia em que momento um havia jogado o anel para o outro e precisava interceptá-lo, mas Sonic segurou seu braço e puxou-o com força, usando-o como apoio para erguer os dois pés e acertar a cabeça de Metal Sonic com ambos. Com o anel mágico, Tails recuperou parte da força e se levantou, assim como Knuckles que não chegou a receber um golpe muito forte.

Metal Sonic estava cercado entre os três e parecia descontente com isso.

- Que tal tornarmos isso mais justo para você? Apenas nós dois. – falou Sonic, dando de ombros – Posso vencer você sozinho, de qualquer jeito.

- Como quiser, mas isso não irá fazer muita diferença. Posso com todos vocês ao mesmo tempo.

Sonic abanou a mão à frente do corpo, num gesto que dizia para pararem com esse falatório. Em seguida se agachou e pôs uma mão no chão, com a cabeça erguida, olhando Metal Sonic nos olhos. E então Sonic começou a girar sobre si mesmo, mantendo-se fixo no mesmo lugar, em altíssima velocidade. Metal Sonic fez o mesmo e logo haviam duas esferas azuladas girando rapidamente. Tails e Knuckles se afastaram sem dizer uma palavra.

Logo as duas esferas dispararam, quase simultaneamente, uma em direção à outra, deixando para trás marcas escuras devido ao atrito que causavam com o chão. As duas bolas se chocaram num impacto seco que logo foi substituído por um zunido de atrito muito rápido. Cada um tentava empurrar o outro, mas as forças se igualaram e eles permaneceram estáticos no mesmo canto, apenas girando numa guerra silenciosa de forças.

Cansado daquela disputa inútil, Metal Sonic voltou à sua forma normal, mas continuou retendo Sonic com suas mãos. Sonic percebeu o que aconteceu e também se desenroscou, segurando as mãos de Metal Sonic com suas próprias. Eles se encararam e então Metal Sonic soltou um grunhido que poderia ter sido um risinho. Segurando as mãos de Sonic, ele fez eletricidade percorrer seus braços e eletrocutou-o. Sonic gemeu alto, mas conseguiu se manter de pé. Juntou forças e girou o corpo, ainda segurando Metal Sonic. Mesmo sendo percorrido pela eletricidade, ele conseguiu levantar Metal Sonic e jogá-lo para longe.

Metal Sonic não conseguiu acreditar naquilo, mas não iria desistir por algo tão fútil. Ia se recuperar do arremesso e investir contra Sonic quando...

* * *

A partir da camada de espinhos nas costas de Mecha Sonic, novas camadas surgiram, recobrindo todo o seu corpo. Logo ele havia se transformado numa esfera totalmente recoberta por lâminas. Ele começou a girar, um pouco acima do chão, e partiu na direção de Annihilator. Este desviou, pulando para cima com facilidade, mas assim que fez isso, Mecha Sonic mudou de direção e sua trajetória se tornou vertical, em direção a Annihilator. Ele esquivou para o lado e quando Mecha Sonic passou á sua frente, acertou-o com um soco que o arremessou em direção ao chão. Antes que ele tocasse o solo, porém, tornou a subir, ainda girando em sua forma esférica. A camada de metal que o estava recobrindo era mais resistente e agüentou perfeitamente o golpe de Annihilator. Ele, no entanto, conseguiu enxergar uma falha na cobertura de Mecha Sonic, entre o que deviam ser duas placas de metal.

Annihilator tornou a pousar e Mecha Sonic foi imediatamente em direção a ele. Annihilator modificou seu braço em uma longa estrutura pontiaguda que poderia ser chamada de lança. Esperou o momento certo enquanto Mecha Sonic se aproximava para fincar seu braço na falha da armadura. Quando chegou o momento crítico, ele movimentou seu braço-lança para a frente e acertou Mecha Sonic, mas não no ponto que queria. A rápida rotação de Mecha Sonic tornava isso uma tarefa difícil. Devido ao giro, o braço de Annihilator foi repelido para cima, deixando-o do a guarda aberta. Mecha Sonic não se deteve com o golpe e continuou girando, acertando seu inimigo no tronco.

A pancada fez Annihilator recuar um pouco, mas ele resistiu bem ao impacto e segurou Mecha Sonic, com apenas uma mão. Se não conseguia atacar com ele em rotação, faria isso com ele parado. Segurou Mecha Sonic firmemente com sua mão livre e o pressionou em direção ao chão até o que o atrito o fizesse parar de rodar. No exato momento em que sua mão estava prestes a ser destruída pela força das lâminas de Mecha Sonic, ele finalmente cessou a rotação. Sem perder tempo, Annihilator introduziu com força sua lança na falha que havia localizado. Sentiu a perfuração de um metal mais frágil dentro da couraça externa. Usou o seu braço como alavanca para forçar e alargar a falha. Quando conseguiu um buraco considerável, destrasnsformou o braço e segurou as bordas com as mãos. Com muita força, conseguiu fazer a armadura retroceder pouco a pouco, até que através da abertura viu o rosto metálico de Mecha Sonic. Adiantou uma mão para ele, mas um braço surgiu e tentou o impedir. Annihilator partiu o braço em dois com facilidade e pôs a mão sobre a cabeça de um Mecha Sonic indefeso. Começou a concentrar energia na palma da mão e dela para a cabeça de Mecha Sonic. Logo a concentração de energia foi suficiente para fazê-la explodir.

A armadura retrocedeu completamente e o corpo voltou à forma normal, exceto pela falta de um braço e da cabeça, de onde saiam rolos de fumaça agora. Ainda assim, Mecha Sonic tentou se levantar, mas Annihilator agarrou-o pelo outro braço, ergueu-o no ar e o arremessou para trás.

Mecha Sonic seguiu sua trajetória no ar, sem consciência mais de nada, apenas esperando que Annihilator viesse atrás dele com um golpe finalizador quando...

* * *

Metal Sonic se chocou com Mecha Sonic.

Mecha Sonic se chocou com Metal Sonic.

Ambos os robôs colidiram no ar e caíram lado a lado no chão. O corpo de Mecha Sonic não conseguiu resistir mais à falta da cabeça e aos danos desde sua batalha de muito tempo atrás e se auto destruiu, numa fortíssima explosão. Metal Sonic, ao seu lado, ainda não tinha tomado consciência do que acontecera e recebeu completamente a força da explosão. Foi arremessado para longe e caiu no chão, rolando. Quando parou, estava à beira de cair do santuário celeste onde aquelas batalhas haviam se desenrolado. Ele se levantou com dificuldade, muito avariado pela luta e pela explosão.

- Não acabou. Ainda nem começou... – disse ele lentamente enquanto uma esmeralda emergia de seu abdome e ele a apanhava. Quando tocou nela, resmungou baixinho "Chaos Control" e desapareceu dali. Annihilator havia se precipitado em sua direção, mas parou assim que ele sumiu.

Sonic estava ajoelhado no chão, ofegando, olhando fixamente para onde Metal Sonic esteve, mesmo que ele não estivesse mais. Levantou-se com dificuldade e ia comentar algo com seus parceiros quando uma bola de energia o atingiu no peito e o forçou a se ajoelhar novamente, tossindo. Uma bola similar atingiu Knuckles, mas ele agüentou o golpe e se virou na direção de seu atacante. Annihilator estava parado com dois canhões apontados na direção deles.

- Ei! Afinal de contas, o que vocês está...

- Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna. Alvos secundários assimilados. Aniquilar.


	9. Poder e Ódio

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 9**

**Poder e Ódio**

- É, Tails, parece ser aquele mesmo que atacou a gente. – comentou Sonic, com dificuldade, enquanto se levantava novamente.

- Sim, é mesmo. E, olhando melhor, tem algumas diferenças para o Metal Sonic, embora a base do design pareça ter sido a mesma, você. – Tails respondeu pensativo.

- Certo, mas porque antes ele parecia estar do nosso lado e agora atacou a gente? –falou Knuckles, lançando um olhar feroz na direção de Annihilator, que permanecia parado, sem fazer nada. Ele estava analisado seus oponentes para não cometer o erro de enfrentá-los sem conhecer suas capacidades e acabar por subestimá-los. Constatou que deveria tomar especial cuidado com este que enfrentaria pela primeira vez, Knuckles, pois tudo indicava que possuía um poder de ataque fenomenal. Ele era um equidna de cor vermelha com grandes punhos que terminavam em duas protuberâncias agudas. Um golpe desferido por aqueles punhos deveria ser evitado. Terminada a análise, entrou em posição de batalha e avançou repentinamente na direção dos três. Sem aviso prévio, Sonic e os outros só conseguiram desviar de última hora da investida de Annihilator, que estava parado agora onde os três estavam antes reunidos.

Annihilator resolveu acabar logo com a maior ameaça para não prolongar muito a luta. Levantou o braço esquerdo na direção de Knuckles e o prolongou até o ponto em que ele estava, ao passo em que o transformava numa fina lâmina. Knuckles desviou, se movimentando para o lado, mas Annihilator não perdeu tempo em cercá-lo, repetindo o mesmo procedimento com o outro braço.

Vendo-se cercado por duas lâminas que se moviam em sua direção, Knuckles não viu outra escapatória e deu um forte soco no chão. O golpe fez toda a plataforma em que estavam tremer e, mesmo que ela fosse constituída de rocha sólida, ele conseguiu abrir um buraco de bom diâmetro no chão. Ele entrou na abertura no exato momento em que as lâminas se cruzaram. Annihilator recolheu as lâminas e observou. Sonic havia se precipitado para ajudar seu amigo, mas perdeu o equilíbrio com o tremor e agora observava também.

Todos podiam sentir as vibrações logo abaixo de seus pés, Knuckles estava se locomovendo sob o chão. Sonic e Tails sabiam o que seu colega pretendia e apenas esperaram. Os tremores se intensificaram e a mão de Knuckles emergiu sob Annihilator, partindo a rocha do chão. Imediatamente, Annihilator pôs sua mão sobre a de Knuckles.

- Previsível. – murmurou, em seguida arrancou com força Knuckles do chão, quebrando o chão em volta ao fazer isso, e o jogou para o alto. Logo depois transformou seu braço numa forma pontiaguda, esperando que Knuckles caísse para perfurá-lo. Isso não aconteceu, porém.

Tails passou voando rápido e apanhou Knuckles no ar, deixando-o a salvo no chão e largando atrás de si um anel que caiu sobre Annihilator. Do seu peito emergiu um canhão que disparou no anel antes que ele tocasse sua face. O anel explodiu, gerando uma nuvem densa de fumaça. Assim que a fumaça envolveu Annihilator, ele foi atingido com força nas costas e arremessado para fora nuvem. Quando a nuvem sumiu, Sonic estava parado no centro dela, ofegando. Acertara Annihilator com um Spindash nas costas, ainda tinha forças para lutar, mas estava abatido pelos golpes que levou.

Ele se levantou como se não tivesse recebido dano, já com o braço que antes era uma lança transformado num canhão, que apontava para Knuckles. Disparou logo, antes que o interrompessem novamente, mas Knuckles já havia se recuperado e conseguiu desviar com facilidade, rolando para perto de Sonic.

- Sonic! – gritou, estendendo a mão para ele.

Sonic acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Tails. Ele também acenou, como se já tivesse compreendido o que pretendiam. Sonic então pulou no ar e se enroscou em uma bola, girando em altíssima velocidade. Knuckles o agarrou com uma das mãos e imediatamente começou a correr em direção a Annihilator. Ele percebeu o que pretendiam e estendeu o braço diante de si. O metal do braço e liquefez e assumiu a forma de uma barreira retangular à sua frente. Quando os dois se aproximaram mais, espinhos de pontas aguçadas emergiram de toda a superfície do escudo, prontos para retaliar qualquer coisa que encostasse neles.

Knuckles continuou correndo com Sonic à sua frente. Quando chegou a uma proximidade de centímetros da barreira espinhosa de Annihilator, Sonic subitamente parou de girar e agarrou a mão de Knuckles com a sua própria. Fincou os dois pés no chão e falou baixinho, com um olhar cínico para Annihilator, no curto espaço de tempo que se seguiu:

- Bingo.

Aproveitando-se do restante da rotação, Sonic arremessou Knuckles por cima de Annihilator. Este não havia previsto essa ação inusitada e teve pouquíssimo tempo para desfazer a barreira e se virar, para ver então um grande punho vindo sem sua direção. Ele poderia ter defendido, mas no exato momento em que ergueu os braços para bloquear o ataque, algo o atingiu do seu lado esquerdo e o paralisou. Um pouco distante, a mochila de Tails jazia aberta no chão e logo atrás ele apontava seu canhão portátil, do qual saía um fino fio de fumaça.

Em um instante, Annihilator estava imóvel vendo o golpe se aproximar. No instante seguinte, estava cruzando a plataforma em que estavam de um lado a outro. "Que força!", pensou, segundos antes de atingir o chão e continuar sua trajetória, deixando um grande sulco por onde passava.

Quando finalmente parou, à beira do fim da plataforma, muito avariado e com os seus sensores ainda desequilibrados pela potência do golpe, ouviu ao longe:

- Perfeito! Perfeito!

Tails gritava alegremente enquanto guardava de volta seu canhão e Sonic e Knuckles se cumprimentavam pelo bom trabalho.

- Depois dessa ele devia botar o rabo entre as pernas e ir embora. – disse Sonic, rindo – O golpe foi certeiro!

Fugir? Não, Annihilator não iria fugir. Podia estar danificado e podia estar perdendo por enquanto, mas não iria fugir. Fez uma análise da situação. O golpe havia o atingido exatamente no centro da cabeça e foi capaz de deformar o metal, criando uma grande concavidade. Isso ele podia reparar, mas o mais grave é que ali ficavam seus sensores ópticos e eles haviam recebido praticamente todo o dano. Tão logo o relatório apontou que ele havia perdido 68 porcento da visão, Annihilator soube que teria que voltar à base para mais um turno de reparos.

Mas não era por isso que ele iria fugir.

Levantou-se repentinamente e foi para mais alto no céu, de onde podia observar seus oponentes. Sua visão alternava entre períodos escuros e imagens pouco nítidas e isso seria um grande empecilho. Teria que se manter afastado e evitar combate corporal.

Todos voltaram os olhos para ele quando se ergueu, mas possuíam um olhar quase desinteressado, como se considerassem a batalha já ganha.

"É o que vocês pensam, malditos. Foi apenas uma manobra bem sucedida."

Havia algo estranho dentro de Annihilator agora, seu corpo se movia como se fosse instruído por uma força maior, quase automaticamente. E ele queria apenas aniquilar aqueles vermes no chão, independentes de serem seus alvos ou não.

Com esse pensamento fixo, avançou diretamente em direção a eles, mesmo tendo em mente que aquilo não era uma boa idéia. Todos se afastaram quando ele se aproximou, mas ele golpeou o chão mesmo assim, causando um tremor que desequilibrou todos. Rapidamente se virou, tentando atingir Knuckles com um soco, mas sua visão desfocou completamente e ele errou, mesmo que Knuckles estivesse quase indefeso. Achando estranho ele ter errado um golpe fácil, mas se aproveitando da situação, Knuckles recobrou o equilíbrio e deu uma pancada com as duas mãos na nuca de Annihilator, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Sonic se precipitou e subiu na cabeça de Knuckles para tomar impulso e pular mais alto.

- Com licença! – falou ele enquanto se erguia no ar.

No meio do salto, Sonic se enroscou em esfera e tomou um impulso no ar, se direcionando para Annihilator que se levantava do chão, com a visão nublada. Ele voltou a enxergar apenas no momento em que Sonic o atingia com força novamente e o arremessava para longe.

No fundo ele sabia que não conseguiria vencer dessa maneira, mas algo continuava o impulsionando para a batalha, algo que o dizia apenas para matar aqueles à sua frente. Uma outra parte de sua mente tentava raciocinar. Lembrou-se da batalha contra Mecha Sonic, sua técnica de se envolver em um metal mais rígido coberto por lâminas. Era uma boa técnica, defesa e ataque simultaneamente. Era isso que ele iria fazer.

Nem se deu ao trabalho de se levantar do chão. Lá mesmo remodelou sue corpo, transformando-o numa esfera perfeita. Preocupou-se em compactar o metal da superfície, aumentando sua densidade para deixá-lo mais resistente. Vários espinhos curtos e pontiagudos brotaram por toda a superfície. Quando ele começou a girar em alta velocidade, Sonic fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um "Puxa vida..." em meio a um suspiro.

Annihilator começou a avançar em meio às faíscas produzidas pelo atrito com o chão. Sonic desviou quando o robô passou e quando ele reduziu a velocidade para fazer a volta, mesmo que por um breve instante de tempo, Sonic começou a correr em círculos, em volta dele. No instante seguinte, uma espiral de ar já havia se formado por causa da rotação. A espiral logo se transformou num cone de vento que girava rapidamente, Annihilator no centro dele.

Sonic parou de correr e se afastou, deixou que o pequeno tornado que criou fizesse seu trabalho. Não demorou para que Annihilator se soltasse do chão e começasse a rodopiar na corrente de ar. Sem saber o que fazer, retornou à sua forma normal, o que não ajudou grande coisa, uma vez que sua visão havia apagado novamente. Tudo o que podia fazer ali era acionar as turbinas para escapar da corrente de ar. Foi o que fez, mas não enxergava nada e apenas saiu voando na direção de Knuckles, sem mesmo conhecer seu rumo. Knuckles não entendeu o porquê de Annihilator estar se aproximado dele com a guarda completamente aberta, mas viu ali a chance de um golpe. Acertou-o no torso e o arremessou para longe.

A visão de Annihilator retornou no meio de sua trajetória, pouco antes de atingir o chão. Ele ainda tentou se levantar mais uma vez. Pôs-se de pé, deu alguns passos cambaleantes em direção a seus inimigos que lhe pareciam borrados e então retornou ao chão.

- O que há com ele? – falou Tails num tom meio risonho – Ele parece...

- Bêbado. – completou Knuckles.

Sonic se aproximou deles, resmungando:

- Por que? Por que todos eles copiam o Spindash? Qual o problema com eles, não sabem criar suas próprias técnicas? Todos eles usam...

Annihilator permanecia no chão. Sequer se deu ao trabalho de analisar mais uma vez os danos, pois já sabia que seriam muitos. O último ataque foi frontal e certeiro, provavelmente causou tanto estrago quanto o primeiro. A chama que o mantivera com força para batalhar havia sumido e ele raciocinava claramente agora. Sabia que não teria mais condições de vencê-los. Não naquele estado, talvez nem se estivesse totalmente reparado. Ele precisava de mais poder.

Poder...

Mecha Sonic e sua forma super apareceram na mente de Annihilator. Era aquele tipo de poder que ele precisava. Sim, ele precisava desse poder. Poderia extraí-lo da Master Emerald quando precisasse, para isso ele só precisava dela. Mas ela estava ali, em algum ponto abaixo dele, em seu altar. Teria que conseguí-la de qualquer maneira, não só por ter como necessário seu poder, mas porque foram ordens expressas de Robotnik que ele levasse a Master Emerald consigo. Mas para alcançá-la ele precisaria passar por aqueles três antes. E isso estava sendo bem complicado.

Ou não. Uma idéia invadiu a mente de Annihilator e ele a poria em prática agora. Levantou-se novamente, com esforço, já que seu corpo inteiro parecia prestes a se desconjuntar. Estendeu a mão à frente do corpo. Com isso, Knuckles e Tails se prepararam para um possível ataque. Sonic olhou para ele e interrompeu seu discurso sobre plágio.

Da palma da mão de Annihilator emergiu não a boca de um canhão, mas sua esmeralda verde brilhante.

- Chaos Control!

E então tudo parou. Sonic, Tails e Knuckles ficaram imóveis como estátuas, a brisa que soprava estancou. As nuvens, que àquela altitude passavam rápido ao olhar, interromperam sua viagem. Annihilator estava livre para prosseguir.

Localizou o transportador por onde os outros haviam chegado e se dirigiu para ele. Aquilo deveria transportá-lo para o chão, pelo menos, o que seria bom porque ao que tudo indicava, sua turbina havia sido danificada no último golpe. Andou lentamente, mas tentando ao mesmo tempo ser rápido para fazer o que queria antes que os efeitos do Chaos Control acabassem. Passou rente por Sonic, Tails e Knuckles como se eles não estivessem lá. Subiu no transportador e desapareceu do santuário celeste.

O transportador foi ainda mais eficiente que suas expectativas. Não só o levou para baixo, mas quase provavelmente para o local onde a Master Emerald estava. Assim que desceu do transportador, sentiu sua própria esmeralda reagindo com algo. Continuou caminhando, ainda mais rápido quando uma pequena pedra soltou do teto e caiu próximo a ele, indicando que o Chaos Control já havia acabado. Não demorou para encontrá-la.

* * *

O silêncio prevaleceu por um momento, até Sonic quebrá-lo:

- E por que todo mundo pode usar o Chaos Control? Desde que o Shadow apareceu com isso. Bando de... Sem criatividade.

- Pára com isso, Sonic, nós acabamos com ele. - falou Knuckles, dando meia volta e retornando para o transportador.

- Nah, ele vai voltar. Eles sempre voltam. Tails, vamos voltar para o Tornado, o Knuckles não vai com a gente mesmo.

- Não posso mesmo e você sabe disso. Imagine se isso que aconteceu agora tivesse ocorrido na minha ausência?

- É, Sonic, ele tem razão. – falou Tails, pondo sua mochila de volta nas costas - Vamos, estou pronto.

Os três subiram no transportador, um atrás do outro, e desapareceram.

* * *

Ela era grande, quase do tamanho de Annihilator, e de um tom verde claro brilhante e translúcido. Annihilator subiu até seu altar e pôs sua mão sobre ela. Pôde sentir o poder que ela continha. Poder! Pôs sua outra mão em cima dela e começou a absorvê-lo. Ele sentia o poder atravessando seu corpo, mas de alguma forma, também o sentia esvaindo-se. Seu corpo estava fraco demais, não estava conseguindo reter o poder. Mesmo assim ele não desistiu, continuou tentando. Ele precisava daquilo para vencer, tinha a chance literalmente em suas mão.

- Mas que diabo!?

Annihilator virou a cabeça e lá estavam os três contra quem lutara antes, olhando para ele quase surpresos.

- Mas... Ele não tinha fugido? – falou Tails, esganiçado.

- Seu maldito! – gritou Knuckles e começou a avançar com os punhos erguidos – Afaste-se dela! Afaste-se dela!

Annihilator não tinha mais escolha. Não tinha forças para reter energia nem para lutar novamente. Querendo ou não, ele teria que fugir. Mas ia levar um troféu consigo. Agarrou-se à Master Emerald e apanhou novamente suas esmeralda. Resmungou um "Chaos Control" rápido e baixo e os punhos de Knuckles golpearam o ar. Annihilator e a Master Emerald haviam desaparecido.

Knuckles ainda olhou em volta, inutilmente, e depois se largou no chão. Sonic se aproximou por trás e pôs uma mão no ombro dele.

- E agora, você...

- Sim, eu vou com vocês. – interrompeu Knuckles, desanimado. – Não tenho mais motivo para ficar aqui. Mas só vou com uma condição.

- Fale.

- Nós vamos atrás daquele maldito ou de quem quer que esteja comandando ele e vamos pegar a Master Emerald de volta!

- Bom, - falou Tails, mais atrás – Ele está em posse de uma esmeralda. Inevitavelmente teríamos que ir atrás dele mesmo.

- Ótimo. – disse Knuckles ao mesmo tempo que se levantava. – Vamos logo.

Os três se encaminharam a passo lento para o Tornado. Tails sentou no banco do piloto e Knuckles ocupou o assento traseiro. Sonic subiu na asa superior, onde preferia ficar. Tails decolou e fez cuidadosamente o caminho inverso até saírem do vulcão para o ar livre.

* * *

Assim que Annihilator apareceu novamente na sala da base de Robotnik, largou a Master Emerald e caiu no chão, esgotado não só pela batalha, mas pelos dois Chaos Control quase consecutivos. Ele estava se odiando por ter fugido da batalha, mas estava verdadeiramente danificado, sabia que não poderia ter continuado. Ainda deitado no chão de metal da sala escura, ergueu a cabeça e olhou em volta. Robotnik não parecia estar ali. Annihilator tentou se erguer para procurá-lo, mas seu gerador de energia também devia estar danificado, pois logo em seguida apagou e perdeu a consciência.

Reabriu lentamente os olhos e tentou se mover. Não conseguiu, pois estava rigidamente segurado por vários cabos e fios ligados a seu corpo. Um brilho esverdeado vinha de algum lugar a seu lado, mas ele não conseguia identificar o que era. Estava deitado numa prancha de metal que começou a se virar lentamente enquanto uma voz conhecida falava:

- Até que enfim consegui obter sinais de atividade sua novamente.

Era Robotnik, que estava sentado atrás de um vidro mais à frente, prestando atenção a um monitor. Annihilator olhou para o monitor e o que viu foi a batalha contra Mecha Sonic sendo reproduzida.

- Estive analisando sua memória audiovisual para saber o que lhe causou tanto dano, já que você estava desacordado demais para me contar. – ele parecia estar de bastante bom humor, se comparado aos últimos encontros, talvez porque Annihilator, no fim das contas, tivesse conseguido trazer a Master Emerald. – Só pode ter sido aquele golpe de Mecha Sonic. Não se pode subestimar o poder de uma super forma.

- Enfim, - disse ele, após uma pausa, enquanto se levantava – você não tem interesse em testar a sua própria?

* * *

- Ah, que bom que ele ainda não veio até aqui também. Vamos, acorde, seu monte de lixo. Já reativei você faz tempo, ainda não se deu consciência disso?

Quando sentiu um chute em seu corpo, abriu os olhos devagar.

- Me... Metal Sonic?

- Quem pensou que fosse? Agora se levante daí, Eggrobo, e vamos procurar os outros. Preciso de uns reparos.


	10. Novos Rumos são Tomados

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 10**

**Novos Rumos são Tomados  
**

- E então, como se sente?

Dr. Robotnik falava através de um microfone, olhando para dentro da saleta pela grande vidraça. Desviava sua atenção por momentos para um computador e tornava a observar. Dentro da saleta, após a parede de vidro, estava Annihilator. Ele flutuava um pouco acima do chão. Abaixo dele, a Master Emerald continuava emitindo seu brilho constante. Annihilator olhava para suas mãos, vendo, sentindo o poder emanando delas e de todo o resto de seu corpo. Ele tinha mudado de cor, apresentava o mesmo tom intenso de dourado que vira em Super Mecha Sonic, apesar de não ter ativado suas células cromáticas. Algo dentro de si lhe dava a sensação de que poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

Era a forma Super.

- Muito bem. – respondeu Annihilator, um tanto quanto hesitante.

- Agora vamos esperar um momento, quero ver se você consegue estabilizar o poder e não acabar em desastre. Espero ter concluído o projeto corretamente dessa vez.

Annihilator esperou, ainda impressionado com aquele enorme poder. Ele se movimentou pela sala, sentindo uma leveza incrível. No entanto, passado um tempo, sentiu fraquejar. Percebeu a energia esvaindo-se e indo embora. Sua cor lentamente reverteu ao normal. Ele desceu lentamente ao chão, sem entender, e lançou um olhar para Robotnik, tentando ser interrogativo, mesmo que suas feições de metal não permitissem. Percebendo ou não a curiosidade de seu robô, Robotnik forneceu uma explicação:

- Claro que você não poderia manter todo aquele poder eternamente. Nem seu gerador perpétuo trabalhando com mais de 100 porcento de aproveitamento conseguiria repor a energia despendida. Uma hora ou outra você teria que voltar ao normal, e felizmente isso ocorreu sem problemas. Você viu o que ocorria quando o corpo de Mecha Sonic tentava evitar que a energia se dissipasse e acabava sobrecarregando. Mesmo assim, os resultados foram melhores do que eu esperei!

Annihilator voltou seus olhos para a Master Emerald. Uma fonte infinita de energia da qual ele podia usufruir facilmente. Era aquilo que ele precisava para completar sua missão sem maiores problemas. Mas a Master Emerald não era como uma esmeralda do Caos, ele não poderia simplesmente guardá-la dentro de si.

- E do que isso me adianta se não posso levar a Master Emerald comigo? – perguntou a seu mestre, sem olhar para ele.

- Bem, isso é realmente um problema. Eu teria que levar a esmeralda até você ou coisa do tipo... – respondeu ele – Bom, depois pensamos nisso, duvido que você realmente chegue a necessitar de tanto poder. Não dei uma missão impossível para suas capacidades, pode concluí-la como você é.

Ele se levantou, enquanto apertava um botão que fez a porta da sala em que Annihilator estava abrir, e então tornou a falar:

- Agora pode seguir seu caminho. Já tem as devidas coordenadas e está completamente reparado. Escolha qualquer alvo que queira, contanto que o destrua. A simples energia que você emanou foi captada pelas paredes da sala e armazenadas. Apenas ela vai fazer com que o laboratório se sustente por bastante tempo, então posso voltar a meu trabalho com tranqüilidade. Agora vá.

Annihilator acenou com a cabeça e se retirou sem mais palavras. Foi em direção ao hangar, que já se encontrava aberto, e alçou vôo, reencontrando novamente a paisagem dos fiordes cobertos de gelo onde a base de Robotnik estava localizada. No oeste, o Sol se aproximava do horizonte, a luz do dia ficando rarefeita. Annihilator partiu para seu próximo alvo. "Omega", ele pensou, "sua vez".

* * *

- Onde está o Mecha Knuckles? – perguntou Metal Sonic a EggRobo, quando ele finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo – Ah, esqueça, provavelmente ele também não percebeu que foi reativado. Vamos procurá-lo.

Metal Sonic e EggRobo começaram a andar lentamente pelo local. EggRobo importunou Metal Sonic com várias perguntas, mas ele disse que responderia todas assim que estivessem reunidos. Resort Island era um lugar agradável, com várias paisagens verdes, pelo menos naquele lado da ilha, que era o "resort" propriamente dito. Um enorme paraíso de descanso em contato com a natureza. Mas Metal Sonic não estava lá para desfrutar disso.

Logo encontraram Mecha Knuckles, mas não só ele. Ao lado do robô vermelho, estava deitado o que parecia ser um boneco de pelúcia amarelo. Ambos estavam no chão, sem sinal de atividade.

- Bem, aqui estão eles! – exclamou EggRobo – Só que estão...

- Desacordados, como você também estava. – continuou Metal Sonic, rispidamente, encaminhando-se para eles.

Levantou os dois, erguendo-os pelas cabeças, e bateu um no outro com força. O impacto fez Mecha Knuckles despertar, mas o boneco, que sem dúvidas era Tails Doll, não mostrou reações.

- Mas... o quê? Metal Sonic?

- Quieto, sei que está desorientado. Apenas acorde esse outro aí que eu explico tudo. EggRobo, pode começar os reparos. – falou ele, sentando-se no chão.

Mecha Knuckles tirou Tails Doll de sua inconsciência e, antes que ele pudesse perguntar algo, mandou-o ficar quieto, dizendo que estava tão desorientado quando ele.

- Acho que – começou Metal Sonic, quando todos se agruparam, enquanto EggRobo começava os reparos que poderia fazer naquelas condições, com os instrumentos apenas de seu corpo – a última coisa da qual têm lembrança é Robotnik deixando a ilha e somente isso.

- Sim, e ele levou você com ele. – concordou Mecha Knuckles, seus grandes e poderosos braços descansando sobre seus joelhos de metal - e então acordamos aqui, agora.

- Pois bem, o que aconteceu é que vocês foram descartados, desativados, porque nenhum de nós conseguiu impedir Sonic. Sim, Sonic, vocês se lembram dele?

Todos concordaram, mas EggRobo interveio:

- Como ele pôde fazer isso? Como assim ele simplesmente nos descartou? O que acha que somos, simples lixo?

- Isso não importa! A questão é sobre Sonic. Foi por causa dele. Sonic ultrapassou os limites, foi por causa dele que Robotnik desativou vocês! Não só vocês, mas várias outras máquinas que não conseguiram vencê-lo. Ele me manteve sempre com ele porque acreditava que somente eu tinha potencial para vencê-lo. Eu tenho, ele não. Sei que nunca conseguiria vencê-lo se continuasse seguindo os seus planos idiotas. Por isso me desvinculei dele, estou sozinho agora. Quero tirar essa maldição que é ser uma mera cópia, quero acabar com ele de uma vez por todas e então eu serei o único e real Sonic! – falou Metal Sonic, empolgando-se e levantando-se, com os circuitos do braço esquerdo à mostra. Sentou-se novamente, para EggRobo continuar o conserto.

- Certo, você tem uma crise de identidade. E onde a gente entra nisso? – indagou Mecha Knuckles.

- Ah, nisso entram vocês e todos aqueles outros robôs com potencial que foram abandonados, todos aqueles que foram derrotados por Sonic e, eu espero, nutram um profundo ódio por ele! Mandei pulsos eletromagnéticos para todas as regiões onde eles se encontravam, pulsos esses que restabeleceram a atividade normal deles. No entanto a maioria parece no ter percebido isso ainda. Por isso vamos todos juntos até cada um deles, vamos nos unir para derrotar nosso inimigo em comum! Separados, perdemos todos, mas unidos, Sonic não terá nenhuma chance! – ele se ergueu, novamente empolgado. Ele se sentia realmente fazendo um discurso.

- Pode voltar aqui para eu acabar logo os reparos básicos? – reclamou EggRobo.

Metal Sonic tornou a se sentar, sem dar resposta alguma. Pensou um pouco e então se lembrou que tinha mais uma coisa a dizer.

- Só tem um grande problema atrapalhando esse meu plano perfeito.

- E seria ele o próprio Sonic, que você não consegue derrotar? – perguntou, sarcástico, Tails Doll, manifestando-se pela primeira vez. Ele não se parecia em nada com um robô, sua superfície sequer era constituída de metal. Nunca chegaram a fazer isso, mas seus três companheiros tinham quase certeza de que se abrissem um buraco nele encontrariam algodão ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sua voz também não parecia tão mecânica, talvez porque seu tecido a filtrasse.

- Não, não é o Sonic. Não sei como ele ficou sabendo do que eu estava tramando, mas Robotnik novamente acabou por construir um novo robô. E ele está fazendo com que esse robô vá atrás daquelas máquinas que ele abandonou antes, dessas vez para destruí-las. Ele já acabou com Mega Metal Sonic e Mecha Sonic, que seriam dois aliados poderosos. Estava receoso que ele já tivesse vindo aqui. Eu descobri onde Robotnik estava escondido e consegui me aproximar de sua base e captar as últimas instruções que ele deu a seu robô. Curiosamente ele incluiu Sonic entre os alvos do robô. Que tolice, ele poderia se aliar a nós...

Ele fez uma pausa, movimentou o braço que EggRobo havia concluído a restauração, e retomou a fala:

- Precisamos nos mover rapidamente, só nos resta buscar um aliado, o único que restou. A segunda versão de Silver Sonic, que deve estar intacto porque sequer foi ativado. Ele pode não nutrir o ódio que eu esperava, uma vez que jamais lutou contra Sonic, mas ele é um aliado a ser considerado mesmo assim. Vamos! – terminou Metal Sonic assim que EggRobo deu o conserto por concluído.

Ele se levantou, deu alguns passos e alçou vôo. Os outros três ficaram olhando Metal Sonic sumindo no céu, até que Tails Doll perguntou:

- Vamos mesmo atrás desse maluco?

- Vamos, não é, não temos nada melhor a fazer. – falou Mecha Knuckles, levantando-se e dando de ombros.

- Puxa vida, eu preferia ter ficado desativado. – lamentou EggRobo - E será que ele esqueceu que é muito mais rápido que a gente?

- Deixa pra lá, uma hora ele vai se dar conta e diminuir o ritmo.

Os três começaram a voar com seus respectivos jatos e seguiram atrás de Metal Sonic. Aquela conversa e os reparos haviam tomado tempo, o Sol já estava próximo de se pôr.

* * *

- Opa... Já está escurecendo e nem avistamos terra ainda. A viagem acabou tomando tempo demais, até já acabaram os lanches que eu trouxe, que eram bem poucos. – comentou Tails com preocupação na voz.

- Acho melhor darmos o dia como encerrado e acamparmos assim que conseguirmos pousar – falou Sonic, despreocupado, de cima do avião.

- Não, nada de encerrar o dia! – exclamou Knuckles de seu assento – Nós vamos continuar procurando aquele desgraçado que roubou a Master Emerald!

- Sim, Knuckles, eu sei disso, não há tempo a perder. – apressou-se a dizer Tails – Mas precisamos de comida e...

- Então vamos pousar por um tempo e recolher o que for necessário, depois continuamos indo. Temos que nos apressar, sequer sinto a presença da Master Emerald! Ele deve estar muito longe.

E então o rosto de Sonic apareceu de repente na sua frente. Ele estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo na asa do avião, se arriscando mais do que o bom senso manda.

- Fica calmo, parceiro, você vai encontrá-la. Você sempre acaba recuperando ela mesmo. – dito isso, ele voltou para cima da asa – Além do mais, você disse que ia nos ajudar a achar alguma Chaos Emerald.

Knuckles se calou, talvez ele não devesse ser tão insistente assim. Apoiou a cabeça no braço e ficou observando a água passar lá embaixo enquanto os últimos raios de Sol banhavam a Terra.

* * *

De muito longe Annihilator avistou as luzes da cidade iluminando as nuvens do nublado céu noturno. Uma cidade grande, com grandes edificações e uma zoada constante da aglomeração humana. Annihilator não sabia que cidade era aquela, mas isso não interessava, só precisava saber que a fortaleza da GUN estava lá, em algum lugar. E que E-123 Omega se encontrava dentro dela. Sobrevoou a cidade devagar, observando as coisas abaixo de si. Encontrava-se nas coordenadas fornecidas, mas as construções eram tão parecidas que se tornava difícil identificar a que estava procurando. Estimulou suas células cromáticas para que ele assumisse uma cor completamente negra, para que se camuflasse sob o pano de fundo do céu escuro. Não queria ser visto, isso poderia despertar o interesse da população.

Após algum tempo, ele parou no ar e ativou sua visão e raios X para vasculhar a cidade. Se não podia diferir as construções pelo seu exterior, – principalmente porque o que ele estava procurando era uma base de operações de forças armadas e deveria permanecer discreta – ele o faria pelo seu interior. Em praticamente todos prédios, grandes ou pequenos, via apenas pessoas se movimentando, mas algo chamou sua atenção em um deles. Uma edificação mais afastada da maior aglomeração. Uma construção baixa e de paredes cinzentas, sem janelas. Cercada por um grande muro, rigorosamente fortificado. Apenas esses fatos já seriam suficientes para chamar a atenção de Annihilator, mas o principal era que sua visão especial não enxergava através das paredes. E então Annihilator se deu conta da simplicidade da coisa: Ele estava nas coordenadas certas, apenas procurando no lugar errado. Só depois lhe pareceu óbvio que algo daquele tipo não ficaria no centro de uma cidade.

Sentindo uma sensação dentro de si e uma estranha decepção consigo mesmo, ele rumou para o que supunha ser a base da GUN.

* * *

A inundação causada por Chaos em sua forma perfeita foi desastrosa para todos os locais que atingiu. A maioria deles conseguiu se recuperar com o tempo, mas a área próxima a Mystic Ruins não. Era uma enorme floresta cortada por um rio, mas depois da inundação se tornou algo próximo a um pântano. O solo denso dificultou a absorção da água, que continuava a ser fornecida pelo rio. Muito da vegetação local foi arrancada da terra com a força das ondas iniciais. As que conseguiram se manter de pé, morreram debaixo d'água por falta de oxigenação. Atualmente é uma grande lagoa lamacenta onde predomina o odor acre da putrefação vegetal.

- E se nós quisermos encontrar o Silver Sonic vamos ter que mergulhar nisso aí. - falou Metal Sonic, sem muita animação – O local que ele estava foi atingido pela inundação.

EggRobo não parecia muito preocupado com isso e acabou por mudar de assunto:

- Você sabe que os reparos que fiz foram apenas superficiais, não vão durar grande coisa. Eu precisaria de um laboratório onde eu...

- Sim, sei disso, e já sei um lugar bom. Mas vamos nos preocupar com o que temos que fazer agora.

- Eu vou ficar molhado se entrar aí... - falou, hesitante, Tails Doll.

- Problema seu, todos nós vamos mergulhar. – respondeu rispidamente Metal Sonic e entrou na lagoa fétida, jogando água para o alto.

Mecha Knuckles soltou um suspiro, comentando que continuava difícil conversar com Metal Sonic e mergulhou em seguida. EggRobo também foi, sem dizer uma palavra. Apenas Tails Doll permaneceu do lado de fora, flutuando sobre a água e com o olhar fixo nela.

- Eles não vão realmente precisar de mim. – falou e procurou um lugar seco para pousar.

* * *

Tails sempre estava preparado para aquele tipo de ocasião, uma vez que costumava viajar muito. Tirou um grande e grosso lençol negro do compartimento de carga do Tornado e o estendeu no chão, de modo que coubessem os três. O tecido era grosso e de textura macia, o que faria uma dormida no chão ficar pelo menos confortável. Knuckles acabava de acender uma fogueira e Sonic chegava carregando vários frutos que ele julgara comestíveis entre os braços.

- Provei um de cada e não morri envenenado, acho que é seguro. – falou ele com a boca cheia.

Tails pensou em alertar novamente Sonic sobre o perigo de comer qualquer fruto numa floresta e ensiná-lo a analisar quais seriam comestíveis ou não, mas acabou por desistir. Sabia que seria trabalho perdido, aquele jeito impulsivo e descuidado era típico do Sonic. Ele se limitou agradecer e pegar um para comer. Sonic jogou o que deveria ser uma espécie de maçã para Knuckles que pegou no ar e levou à boca. Não falou nada, estava concentrado, provavelmente pensando na Master Emerald.

Tails se deitou no seu colchão improvisado e avisou que ia dormir. Os outros dois deram um "boa noite" automático, sem sequer prestarem atenção, e Tails virou de lado com um suspiro. Knuckles desabou no chão, recostado numa pedra e pareceu decidido a ignorar a cama e ficar ali mesmo. Sonic virou de volta para a mata de onde acabara de chegar e decidiu que uma outra caminhada noturna seria agradável.

Ouviu-se um estrondo não muito distante e o barulho de água caindo ao longe, se intensificando, chegando mais próximo. Os três olharam para o céu nublado e ecoaram em uníssono quando a chuva os atingiu:

- Maravilha...


	11. Invasão

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 11**

**Invasão**

"Tão fácil, tão fácil. Eu aqui com a Master Emerald e não movi um dedo sequer. Sonic não faz a mínima idéia de onde estou escondido e eu tenho um robô superpoderoso totalmente sob meu controle. Ah, aquele robô! Não sei o que fiz diferente, mas parece que acertei dessa vez. HOHOHO! Isso está tão bom que eu já posso pôr em prática meu próximo plano sem me preocupar. As férias acabaram, dessa vez o mundo será meu!"

Robotnik começou a pressionar furiosamente as teclas de seu computador principal, à procura de seus esquemas, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Annihilator se aproximou voando silenciosamente do local, tomando cuidado para não ser notado pelos seguranças de plantão. Pousou sobre o teto e analisou as várias camadas de materiais que compunham a parede. Fora construída de forma a exatamente evitar obtenção de informações por meios exteriores. Raios X não a ultrapassavam nem ondas de qualquer tipo atravessavam aquela barreira. Annihilator calculou as durezas dos materiais e a força necessária para abrir um buraco de bom tamanho naquela espessa parede. Retraiu o braço e desferiu um soco que fez um grande pedaço do teto afundar. Com um rangido, esse pedaço se destacou do resto da estrutura e caiu dentro do local, em cima de um carro blindado que sofreu grandes danos pela densidade do bloco.

O lugar era um enorme galpão onde se encontravam diversos veículos de guerra, um enorme vão preenchido por vários automóveis, desde pequenos jipes a grandes tanques de guerra. As centrais de operações deveriam estar localizadas em níveis subterrâneos. Vários soldados que se encontravam no local instantaneamente se viraram, com suas variadas armas apontando do carro para o buraco no teto, de onde Annihilator descendia lentamente. Ele pousou no chão, cercado por homens armados que disparariam a qualquer movimento suspeito que ele fizesse, e falou calmamente com sua voz grave que ecoou por todo o local:

- E-123 Omega. Eu o procuro.

Os soldados pareceram não entender o que ele queria dizer com isso e não se moveram, se limitando a pedir uma identificação do intruso. Annihilator tornou a repetir:

- E-123 Omega. Eu o procuro.

Sem obter respostas, todos os homens começaram a disparar contra Annihilator. Ele não se moveu, de certa forma havia previsto que fariam aquilo. Diminuiu a resistência da sua camada mais exterior de metal e permitiu que os tiros disparados penetrassem seu corpo, acumulando as munições dentro dele. Vendo que os tiros não surtiam efeito, os soldados pararam de atirar. Annihilator apontou um dedo para a cabeça do homem que estava à sua frente e da ponta dele ele expeliu uma das munições, com força suficiente para abrir um grande buraco no crânio do homem e o fazer cair morto instantaneamente.

- E-123 Omega. Apenas ele.

Os soldados pareciam não querer entender o que ele dizia, pois começaram a recarregar as armas e se preparar para atirar novamente. Com o que poderia ter sido um suspiro, Annihilator abriu vários poros ao redor de seu corpo, por onde enviou de volta todos os tiros que havia recebido. Uma explosão de pequenos balaços partindo de Annihilator que atingiram todos os soldados próximos. Logo se formou uma pequena roda de cadáveres ainda sangrando ao redor de Annihilator, mortos pela força incrível com que Annihilator devolvia os tiros.

Só então os homens restantes perceberam o perigo e começaram a correr, a maioria deixando cair sua arma enquanto o fazia. Muitos foram em direção aos grandes veículos blindados, que se espalhavam por todo o pavilhão. Logo não havia mais um exército de homens, mas uma frota de tanques de guerra ao redor de Annihilator, que permaneceu imóvel. Ele apenas falou:

- E-123 Omega. Eu o procuro. Caso não o tragam a mim, usarei meios violentos para que o façam. É o último aviso.

Mal ele terminou de pronunciar essas palavras, um alto disparo foi ouvido. Uma grande bola de metal havia sido disparada por um dos canhões. Annihilator se moveu rápido e parou a bala com as duas mãos. Virou-se e a arremessou contra um outro tanque, mas com muito mais força do que teria sido possível a qualquer daqueles veículos disparar. A bola de metal penetrou o aço blindado, envergando e deformando toda a estrutura do tanque até que ele explodiu em chamas. Os pilotos dos demais carros de guerra ficaram estarrecidos com esse feito e imóveis por um momento, momento que Annihilator aproveitou. Ele agarrou o proeminente cano de um dos canhões e o extraiu do tanque, usando-o para bater com força nele até destruí-lo. Ainda antes que os pilotos pudessem reagir, ergueu um dos tanques com os dois braços e o arremessou sobre outro.

Os demais tanques começaram então a voltar seus canhões para Annihilator, mas ele começou a correr velozmente ao redor e entre os veículos, de forma a se tornar impossível de mirar, enquanto modificava seu braço. Transformou-o na habitual lâmina de dois gumes, afiada ao máximo, sua espada. Com o membro modificado, continuou correndo entre os tanques enquanto destruía todos rapidamente. Explosões começaram a ocorrer enquanto os veículos desmoronavam no chão. Quando Annihilator finalmente terminou, sobrou apenas uma grande pilha de metal em chamas que expeliam grossos rolos de fumaça.

Annihilator olhou em volta e viu que ainda havia soldados no lugar, mas eles pareciam aterrorizados demais para fazerem o que ele queria. Teria que procurar por Omega sozinho e isso significaria ir para os andares inferiores. Depois daquela confusão toda ele achou que não precisaria ser discreto, bastaria apenas sair destruindo tudo até eventualmente encontrar Omega para destruí-lo também. Quando ia preparar-se para abrir um buraco no chão e descer um nível, no entanto, ouviu uma voz baixa ao seu lado:

- E o que te faz pensar que pode vir aqui e simplesmente arranjar confusão?

Era um ouriço de pêlo negro com os espinhos dorsais erguidos. Ele estava de olhos fechados e braços cruzados, encostado em uma parede ao lado de um grande elevador, de onde chegavam mais soldados.

- Fui incumbido de uma missão, estou aqui para cumpri-la. Desejo encontrar E-123 Omega. – respondeu Annihilator, impassível, enquanto um novo grupo de soldados se reunia ao seu redor.

- Mas isso não te dá o direito de fazer o que quiser! – disse uma morcega branca que saía por último do elevador. Ela encarou Annihilator por um tempo e então se virou para o ouriço negro, com uma expressão de dúvida – Shadow...?

- Sim, - respondeu o ouriço, cujo nome era Shadow, abrindo os olhos – até já sei quem deve estar por trás disso.

Apesar de Annihilator não ter revertido à sua cor original – continuava negro – sua aparência continuava muito parecida com a de Metal Sonic. Shadow rapidamente associou tudo aquilo a Dr. Robotnik, mas não comentou mais nada sobre isso, disse apenas para os soldados:

- Acho melhor vocês se afastarem. Considerando o estrago que ele causou aqui, vocês não seriam páreos. Deixem isso comigo.

Os soldados assentiram e se afastaram enquanto Shadow se aproximava. Ele entrou em posição de luta e acenou para a morcega atrás de si:

- Rouge, talvez eu precise de você.

A morcega jogou uma pedra brilhante de cor azul escura para Shadow, que a pegou no ar. Era uma das Chaos Emeralds.

- Já que você acha que vai ser coisa séria, melhor ficar logo com isso. – falou ela.

Annihilator pensava seriamente em ignorar esses dois que se achavam fortes o suficiente para enfrentá-lo, mas a visão da esmeralda o fez mudar de idéia. Sabia que Robotnik já estava bastante satisfeito com a Master Emerald, mas talvez ele ficasse ainda mais se conseguisse outra Chaos Emerald. Além de que se ele reunisse todas as sete...

Poder

... ele poderia utilizar sua Super Forma.

- Muito bem, - disse ele, decidido – vamos lutar, se é o que querem.

* * *

- Devo ir, senhor? – falou uma voz metálica para um homem sentado no centro de uma ampla e movimentada sala que monitorava o que estava acontecendo no resto do prédio.

- Não, agora que enviamos Shadow a situação deve normalizar. E não deixaremos ele vir aqui e pegar o que desejar só porque quer, pode ficar tranqüilo, Omega. – e então ele girou na cadeira e falou para um subordinado - Não enviem mais reforços até segunda ordem. Os homens que estão lá e Shadow podem cuidar disso.

Pelo seu modo de falar e sua posição de destaque na sala, aquele deveria ser o capitão daquela base. Ele parecia um tanto quanto nervoso e ao mesmo tempo tentando relaxar, como se afirmasse para si mesmo que estava tudo sob controle mas ele próprio duvidasse disso. Omega permaneceu esse nervosismo nele e se voltou para observar as imagens da luta no grande monitor que tinha à sua frente. Se fosse realmente necessário, iria lá ele mesmo e lutaria com o invasor, se era isso que ele queria.

* * *

Shadow chutou um pequeno pedaço de metal que estava no meio da sujeira do chão na direção de Annihilator e em seguida avançou também. Annihilator rebateu o pedaço de metal e defendeu o golpe de Shadow que se seguiu. Não iria cair numa finta tão simples. Shadow girou o corpo e numa velocidade incrível passou para trás de Annihilator com os punhos fechados para atacar. Annihilator se liquefez imediatamente e as mãos de Shadow atravessaram apenas a cortina de metal líquido que se formou. Annihilator escorreu pelo chão entre as pernas de Shadow e se reintegrou atrás dele com os dois braços em forma de lâminas apontando para o pescoço dele.

Shadow saiu de sua posição rapidamente, mas não o suficiente. As lâminas arrancaram dois nacos de carne de seus ombros. As feridas começaram a emanar sangue que cobriram as costas de Shadow como um manto rubro. Ele gemeu, mas os cortes haviam sido apenas superficiais e tão logo o sangue começou a sair, ele estancou. Nesse meio tempo, Annihilator iria partir para cima de Shadow e acabar com ele de uma vez, mas Rouge se adiantou e cruzou o caminho de Annihilator com um chute em direção à sua cabeça. O golpe acertou em cheio e fez com que Annihilator perdesse o equilíbrio, caindo no chão por causa da velocidade com que arrancara. Rouge se aproveitou dos instantes para acudir Shadow.

- Você está bem!?

- Sim, não foi nada. Preste atenção na batalha! – respondeu ele, rispidamente.

Annihilator se ergueu, com uma das mãos transformada num capacitor em forma de garra. Dela ele lançou um fio que atingiu as costas de Rouge. Shadow tentou jogá-la para o lado para que ela escapasse, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo a tempo. No instante seguinte, Annihilator transferiu uma quantidade maciça de eletricidade para o corpo da morcega pelo fio. Ela gritou alto enquanto a eletricidade percorria seu corpo. As pontas de seus pêlos queimaram e adquiriram um tom cinza e ela acabou por perder a consciência e desabar no chão.

Shadow a apanhou nos braços e a recostou numa parede. Ergueu-se e se virou para Annihilator, enxugando o pouco sangue que ainda escorria dos ferimentos nos ombros.

- É, essa vai ser uma batalha séria. – falou ele antes de disparar em direção a Annihilator.

Quando se aproximou, no entanto, não completou a investida, rolou para o lado no chão e agarrou uma arma que estava caída no chão e imediatamente começou a disparar contra Annhilator. Ele, por sua vez, começou a avançar rápido na direção de Shadow, absorvendo e devolvendo os disparos. Shadow esquivou de todos, era muito rápido e ágil. Percebendo que a arma era inútil, devolveu-a ao chão e retornou para o combate corpo a corpo, porém mais atento agora sabia que ele podia moldar o corpo em qualquer forma.

Ambos entraram em contato, desferindo e esquivando dos golpes mutuamente. Annihilator transformou seus dois braços em afiadas lâminas, o que dificultou a batalha para Shadow. Ele se agachava e dava voltas para escapar das espadas que podiam cortar sua vida se o tocassem. Annihilator então estendeu os dois braços e começou a girar em vota de si mesmo rapidamente, transformando-se num borrão negro que cortaria tudo o que se aproximasse. Shadow saltou para trás quando ele começou a fazer isso, mas ainda recebeu um fino corte no peito que manchou de vermelho os pêlos alvos que possuía ali.

Ainda rodopiando, Annihilator moveu-se na direção de Shadow, que não pôde fazer nada além de desviar. Não havia brechas... Ou havia? As lâminas estavam localizadas mais acima, as pernas de Annihilator estavam desprotegidas enquanto ele girava. Um golpe bem posicionado poderia fazer com que ele caísse. Ele se agachou, se preparou e então fez um Spindash no momento certo. Quando Shadow atingiu as pernas de Annihilator, em vez de se chocar com algo sólido, ele as atravessou. Annihilator havia se liquefeito no último momento e agora o metal envolvia todo o corpo de Shadow. Ele tentou se levantar, mas o líquido o puxou para baixo como se possuísse força própria. Annihilator poderia esmagá-lo como uma serpente constritora faria com sua presa agora, mas Shadow não deixaria isso acontecer. Ele agarrou firme sua esmeralda com os movimentos que ainda lhe eram possíveis e gritou alto:

- Chaos Blast!

Uma energia forte começou a emanar da esmeralda azul escura e do próprio corpo de Shadow. A energia fez com que Annihilator se desprendesse do corpo de Shadow e ele logo teve que se solidificar para se manter firme. A isso se seguiu uma imensa explosão que arremessou Annihilator com força contra uma parede e o pressionou contra ela até ela se despedaçar. O chão sob eles ruiu, jogando todos os destroços no andar de baixo, que deveria ser o alojamento dos soldados. Rouge recobrou a consciência com a queda a tempo de escapar dos blocos de concreto e metal que caíam. O andar superior todo se desfez, matando muitos dos soldados que estavam nele e dos que estavam no andar de baixo, pela queda dos destroços.

Annihilator estava soterrado sob uma grande quantidade de pedras, imóvel, sem compreender o que havia acontecido. Ele tinha a batalha ganha e então aconteceu... Aquilo. Escutou gritos e tentou ouvi-los:

- Você está louco, por acaso?! Usar isso aqui dentro?! Olhe os estragos que você causou! Olhe quantas pessoas você matou apenas por causa disso! – era Rouge, provavelmente criticando Shadow por causa daquele ataque devastador.

- Fique calada, ele ia me matar. Foi necessário, pelo menos eu consegui derrotá-lo.

- Não, não conseguiu. – Annihilator surgiu em meio aos destroços, arremessando as pedras que o cobriam – E agora sim eu vou matá-lo.

Annihilator estava novamente tomado por uma espécie de cegueira, queria apenas descontar aquele devastador dano e destruir aquele maldito ouriço antes que ele causasse mais algum. Não queria ter que voltar para mais uma sessão de reparos depois daquilo, isso seria assumir que era fraco. Ele começou a modificar seus dois braços, que se uniram e formaram um único grande canhão. Shadow ergueu sua esmeralda e murmurou:

- Acho que ainda me resta energia para mais um...

- NÃO! Shadow, você vai matar muito mais gente se repetir isso! – gritou Rouge, se agarrando ao braço dele.

- Esqueça, não tem outro jeito. Chaos...

* * *

- CHEGA! A situação está saindo de controle! Enviem o Projeto Darwin! – disse o capitão em sua sala de comando, ao ver Annihilator se erguer dos escombros.

- Mas chefe, o projeto ainda não está concluído e...

- Envie de qualquer modo! Se nem Shadow está sendo páreo para esse maldito, Darwin é nosso último recurso. Envie-o agora!

- Sim, senhor! – respondeu o subordinado e se virou de volta para o monitor para enviar as ordens ao centro de pesquisas biomecânicas.

- Senhor, talvez eu devesse ir e poupar esse problema. – falou a voz arrastada e metálica de Omega.

- Agora não é mais apenas por você, Omega, é uma questão pessoal limpar esse invasor da minha base. Quero ele destruído!

Omega assentiu, ainda incomodado com aquilo.

* * *

- Chaos...

Shadow foi interrompido quando o enorme portão de acesso aos elevadores foi explodido, arremessando migalhas de metal por todo o pavilhão. Em meio à fumaça surgiu uma enorme criatura, meio animal, meio máquina, do porte de um grande touro, pisando pesadamente no chão, indo em direção a eles.

- Mas... Darwin? – Rouge deixou escapar baixinho.


	12. Dura Batalha

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 12**

**Dura Batalha**

A GUN mantinha pesquisas secretas em seus laboratórios com o intuito de criar super soldados. Combinando as características de animais com as vantagens de uma máquina e potencializando-as ao máximo, eles haviam conseguido alguns resultados. Projeto Darwin é o nome do mais recente e bem sucedido projeto. A partir de um grande touro de pêlos negros, geneticamente selecionado para ser o melhor espécime possível, foram adicionadas partes mecânicas em seu corpo para que todos os seus pontos, tais quais força, resistência e agilidade, fossem melhorados ao máximo. A idéia original do Projeto Darwin era que esse ciborgue sozinho pudesse derrotar um exército com suas capacidades.

O braço esquerdo de Darwin era completamente mecânico, possibilitando que a força de impacto de um golpe fosse multiplicada várias vezes, enquanto seu braço direito acabava não numa mão mecânica, mas numa enorme metralhadora rotatória que ainda podia ser adaptada para outros tipos de arma. Seus pés em forma de cascos foram substituídos por versões mecânicas de patas mais adaptadas à movimentação sobre duas pernas e também mais propícias a arrancadas bruscas e corridas. Seu enorme peito era recoberto por uma fina, mas resistente, camada de aço permeada por uma malha de diamantes, tornando impossível a penetração de qualquer projétil, bem como suas costas musculosas. De sua cabeça partiam dois grandes, proeminentes e pontiagudos chifres de aço. Soldadas aos chifres, haviam duas pequenas placas de metal que desciam aos olhos, onde se transformavam em lentes escuras, e então se uniam. Apenas por capricho, Darwin usava uma calça do uniforme da GUN adaptada ao seu corpo e botas de couro cobrindo seus pés mecânicos. Ele estava parado, em frente ao que restara do elevador, e parecia pronto para a batalha...

- ... Mas eu pensei que o projeto ainda estivesse incompleto! – disse Rouge para si mesma.

Shadow parou seu ataque na última hora quando Darwin adentrou o aposento de forma chamativa, mas Annihilator, apesar de perceber a presença da grande criatura que acabara de chegar, continuou o que estava fazendo. No momento de distração de Shadow, uma enorme rajada de plasma o engolfou e o arremessou contra uma parede, nocauteado e com queimaduras por toda a frente do corpo. O mesmo aconteceu com Rouge, que estava ao seu lado e foi apanhada pela mesma rajada.

Quando caiu inconsciente, Shadow afrouxou a mão e a esmeralda que ele mantinha rolou pelo chão. Annihilator retraiu o enorme canhão e caminhou em direção à esmeralda para apanhá-la, mas Darwin arrancou bruscamente do lugar que estava com um salto e caiu ao lado de Annihilator, já com seu braço em posição para dar um soco. Annihilator quase não teve tempo para desviar e se limitou a agachar rapidamente. O soco, no entanto, acertou uma das pontas de metal que Annihilator possuía na cabeça. Por mais resistente que fosse o metal de Annihilator, a haste de metal curvou-se com o impacto. Ainda com a força do golpe, Annihilator foi arremessado alguns metros adiante.

Ele se ergueu, odiando seu criador por tê-lo feito com um design tão estúpido apenas por questões estéticas, nenhuma utilidade. Ele retraiu completamente as hastes de metal, sua cabeça ficou arredondada, exceto por suas orelhas triangulares, que não eram tão proeminentes como as hastes e ainda abrigavam seus receptores auditivos.

Darwin não deu espaço para Annihilator se recuperar, logo se aproximou novamente, com a cabeça inclinada para baixo, os chifres de aço apontando perigosamente na direção de Annihilator. Este, preso em seu pequeno devaneio, não conseguiu esquivar a tempo e os chifres penetraram seu tronco e atravessaram seu corpo quando Darwin ergueu a cabeça. Annihilator foi mais uma vez jogado para longe, com duas fendas em seu ventre metálico. Ele se levantou de novo, desta vez atento para não ser golpeado novamente. Recobriu os buracos em seu corpo, mas só isso não pôde reparar os graves danos que sua turbina sofreu. Ele não poderia voltar para a base voando, o que não faria grande diferença. Já estava virando costume ele chegar de volta lá por um Chaos Control, completamente danificado após uma batalha, ele pensou.

O enorme ciborgue touro estava se aproximando novamente, pronto para outro golpe. Annihilator possuía uma idéia, mas não poderia executá-la se continuasse com as interrupções de Darwin. Ele saltou alto e pairou um pouco acima do local com propulsores secundários que ele fez aparecer na sola de seus pés. Analisou seu oponente e concluiu que ele não possuía meios de voar, então ele estaria seguro enquanto continuasse no alto, poderia colocar sua nova estratégia em execução enquanto seu oponente o olhava desesperançoso.

Ele ficou parado no ar, forçando seu gerador ao máximo, transformando toda a energia produzida em calor. O ar ao seu redor se aqueceu e tornou a imagem de Annihilator trêmula para quem visse de baixo. Calor emanava dele e era possível ver isso. Seu metal tomou uma leve coloração alaranjada, mas ele próprio estimulou as células cromáticas para uma coloração vermelha forte. Seu corpo se tornou incandescente , parecia prestes a irromper em chamas.

E então ele desceu até onde Darwin esteve esperando e observando. Ele não perdeu tempo e se aproximou, imaginando que aquela manobra de Annihilator havia sido em vão, uma vez que seu punho de metal não ia sentir o calor. Saltou sobre Annihilator e desferiu novamente um soco, mas desta vez ele não estava desatento. Ele esquivou do golpe se movendo para o lado e fechou sua mão sobre a grande orelha taurina de seu inimigo. A orelha evaporou com um chiado. A pele e os pêlos, a cartilagem, tudo se desfez na mão de Annihilator em uma pequena nuvem de vapor, o pedaço que permaneceu já estava cauterizado. Sem sangue, com dor. Darwin rolou no chão para longe de Annihilator imediatamente, urrando de dor, a mão metálica sobre o que restou de sua orelha esquerda.

"Perfeito", pensou Annihilator, "contra essas criaturas que sentem dor. Pena a maioria de meus adversários restantes serem máquinas, isso não iria funcionar. Agora devo acabar logo com isso porque me custa demasiada energia."

Ele avançou sobre Darwin, que ainda tentava se recompor, e desferiu um chute fraco em seu peito. Os pêlos e a pele artificial que recobriam o local evaporaram, exibindo uma camada de aço. Annihilator ficou surpreso, mas não se deixou desanimar e foi rapidamente para as costas de seu inimigo e tocou-as com sua mão espalmada. O mesmo aconteceu, deixando aparecer uma porção metálica na forma da mão de Annihilator. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso e temeroso de que suas análises, que lhe confirmaram que aquele era um ser de carne e osso, não estivessem erradas.

Ainda nervoso com o acontecimento doloroso envolvendo sua orelha, porém com fôlego para lutar, Darwin girou o corpo rapidamente e acertou Annihilator no lado da cabeça. A pancada não foi muito forte e Annihilator se recuperou a tempo de desferir outro chute no peito de seu oponente, que deixou uma marca na forma de seu pé e o arremessou para longe, de encontro o um grande jipe que havia caído do andar superior. Darwin se levantou como se não tivesse sentido nada e agarrou o jipe, erguendo-o no ar. Em seguida arremessou o veículo em direção a Annihilator. Enquanto o carro ainda estava no ar, Darwin segurou a parte compreendida pela arma em seu braço direito e a girou. Logo depois apontou o braço para o jipe no ar e dele saiu um jato de chamas que incendiaram o carro no momento em que o tocaram. Annihilator percebeu o que ele pretendia fazer e deu um grande salto para trás a fim de escapar, mas o veículo ainda se arrastou no chão por um tempo antes de explodir próximo a Annihilator.

Annihilator não recebeu o impacto direto da explosão e o calor gerado não o afetou. Formou-se uma cortina de fumaça que logo foi dissipada quando Darwin a atravessou, o braço-arma retraído, uma esfera brilhante na abertura do canhão. Ele estava concentrando energia para disparar de uma vez. Ele deu um soco com a bola de energia como seu punho, mas Annihilator esquivou saltando para trás. Darwin já previra isso e estava preparado. Agarrou a perna de Annihilator com a mão livre para evitar que ele desviasse tão facilmente. Aproximou a esfera de energia do tronco de Annihilator e disparou. A esfera saiu em alta velocidade, levando Annihilator consigo. Ele colidiu com uma parede e a esfera continuou tentando avançar, atritando contra o peito de Annihilator.

Quando a energia finalmente se dissipou e Annihilator caiu no chão com uma abertura redonda em seu corpo, Darwin já estava em meio a um salto com as pernas esticadas para finalizar Annihilator com um chute. Annihilator se cansou disso tudo e se levantou, preparado para contra-atacar. Diante do enorme pé recoberto por uma bota de Darwin, Annihilator desferiu um soco. Os golpes se chocaram. O calor desfez a bota de Darwin num instante, deixando à mostra seu pé mecânico, que sofreu graves danos pela colisão de golpes, mas o chute de Darwin contava com todo um impulso, além do peso do enorme touro, a seu favor e venceu o embate.

O braço de Annihilator cedeu, deformando-se, e o chute de Darwin continuou sua trajetória, atingindo a cabeça de Annihilator e a afundando na parede de aço reforçado. Após o chute, Darwin começou a socar Annihilator seguidamente, criando um novo e profundo amasso a cada golpe. Annihilator não pôde reagir, seu oponente não dava chances e ele já estava danificado demais. Ele já estava crendo que seria destruído naquele momento quando algo com que ele não estava contando aconteceu.

Darwin recuou alguns passos, mancando por causa da perna danificada, e tossindo, tossindo muito forte. Ele levou a mão ao peito, mesmo que só pudesse tocar a camada protetora de aço, enquanto se ajoelhava no chão. Os vasos de suas grandes narinas se romperam, fazendo descer uma cascata de sangue. Todas as veias e artérias de seu largo pescoço estavam saltadas, pulsando, parecendo prestes a arrebentar.

* * *

O chefe da base se levantou num salto, soltando um palavrão, ao observar a cena.

- ELE ESTAVA SE SAINDO PERFEITO! PORQUE ISSO AGORA?

- Eu avisei ao senhor que o projeto ainda não estava completo! – se apressou em responder o subordinado – O organismo dele ainda não acompanha totalmente o rendimento das partes mecânicas, o coração está trabalhando acima do limite. Ele provavelmente não vai agüentar, não devia ter sido enviado para a batalha ainda!

O chefe se sentou novamente e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Ele não queria mais sequer olhar o que ia acontecer. Omega ao seu lado, após observar isso, saiu da sala sem ser percebido.

* * *

Annihilator saiu do buraco na parede em que esteve afundado e observou Darwin em sua agonia. Ele parecia muito próximo da morte, engasgado com o sangue de capilares mais frágeis que deviam ter se partido em seus pulmões, mas Annihilator não queria esperar para vê-lo morrer. Queria fazer o trabalho com suas próprias mãos depois do que aquele maldito lhe causara.

Aproximou-se de Darwin e o agarrou pela nuca com o braço que estava inteiro, ignorando os gritos guturais de dor que irromperam da boca dele. Bateu com a cabeça dele na parede de aço repetidas vezes, cada vez com mais força. Seus chifres se partiram e com eles se foram os óculos de lentes escuras. Sob eles estavam dois olhos agonizantes e cheios de terror, totalmente despigmentados e com pupilas demasiado dilatadas, nenhum filtro que bloqueasse a luz. Um rápido vislumbre que Darwin teve da incandescência de Annihilator foi suficiente para deixá-lo cego. Seus gritos já perdendo a força, Darwin fechou as pálpebras enquanto Annihilator se preparava para o golpe final.

Ele largou Darwin para poder transformar seu braço funcional em uma lança. Sem pestanejar, enfiou-a verticalmente na cabeça de Darwin. Os gritos cessaram no instante em que seu cérebro foi atravessado. Uma fumaça de cheiro acre se espalhou quando Annihilator retirou a lança incandescente e a transformou de volta em seu braço. Cessou também a conversão de energia em calor, uma vez que seu gerador parecia estar danificado e ele precisava economizar energia. Estimulou as células cromáticas, mas não voltou à sua cor azul original, retornou ao negro. Olhou em volta. Só haviam destroços e uns poucos soldados que sobreviveram à destruição da batalha e o observavam perplexos agora. Ele podia acabar com aqueles facilmente se insistissem em lutar ainda, mas ele tinha certeza de que a base deveria ter vários andares subterrâneos ainda e ele tinha certeza de que não estava em condições de mais uma batalha pesada, tinha que retornar à base do doutor Robotnik imediatamente e assumir ser fraco ao passar por mais reparos.

Jogados em um canto estavam Shadow e Rouge ainda inconscientes. E a esmeralda azul escura que Shadow havia deixado cair. Ele ia pegar pelo menos aquele prêmio para não voltar de mãos vazias. Abaixou-se e apanhou a esmeralda. Ergueu-a à sua frente e estava prestes a usar o Chaos Control para se teleportar dali quando o grande elevador começou a se movimentar com um rangido. Incrível que ainda estivesse funcionando. Annihilator esperou para ver o que era e não deixou de se surpreender quando E-123 Omega surgiu junto com a plataforma. Ele começou a andar na direção de Annihilator enquanto falava com sua voz artificial:

- Sou E-123 Omega, você estava a minha procura. O que você quer comigo?

- Fui enviado com a missão de destruí-lo. – respondeu diretamente Annihilator.

- Se você cumprir sua missão, vai embora sem causar mais destruição?

- Sim.

- Então faça o que tem de fazer.

* * *

- O que aquele idiota está fazendo lá em cima? - esbravejou o chefe, pondo-se mais uma vez de pé.

- Ninguém viu ele sair em momento algum.

- Ele pretende lutar contra esse monstro ou algo do tipo, é? Será que ele não percebe que não tem nenhuma chance?

- Está mais com cara de que ele vai se sacrificar, senhor.

O chefe se largou na cadeira, olhando o monitor. Todos os homens na sala de controle pararam o que estavam fazendo e apenas observaram também.

- Omega... – murmurou baixinho o comandante da base.

* * *

Annihilator analisou detalhadamente o robô que tinha à sua frente e comparou com todos os dados que tinha dele. Não queria cair num truque fácil e ser enganado com uma cópia. No entanto, não era um truque. Aquele à sua frente era mesmo Omega, aquele que ele devia aniquilar. Sem delongas, embora ainda achando aquilo muito estranho, Annihilator transformou seu braço em uma grande lâmina e cortou Omega ao meio verticalmente com facilidade. As duas metades tombaram cada uma para um lado e permaneceram lá. Annihilator ainda ficou um tempo parado no local, observando e esperando que acontecesse algo fora do comum. Ainda assim, nada aconteceu. Annihilator terminou por se convencer de que ele havia mesmo simplesmente decidido se entregar e se teleportou dali com um Chaos Control.

* * *

Dr. Robotnik atravessou a noite analisando seus projetos. A tela de seu computador principal agora exibia os esquemas do que parecia ser um tipo de satélite e Robotnik tinha cara de sonolento, mas feliz.

- E agora, quantos desses eu vou precisar? Hum... – disse ele pensativo para si mesmo.

Um zunido e um baque surdo que Robotnik já havia aprendido a reconhecer.

- Ah, você está aí, Annihilator. Suponho que já tenha destru... O QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?

- Inimigo poderoso.

- SEMPRE tem um inimigo poderoso, não é? Qual o seu problema? Todas as vezes você chega aqui praticamente destruído!

Para tentar acalmar a fúria de seu mestre, ele fez emergir em sua mão a esmeralda do Caos que havia adquirido.

- Além de cumprir minha missão eu consegui mais uma esm... – a voz de Annihilator falhou. Seus olhos apagaram e ele caiu no chão, inativo. O Chaos Control esgotou todas as suas energias e ele simplesmente apagou.

Robotnik levou as mãos às têmporas, olhando com reprovação para o robô desligado no chão.

- Pelo menos ele está servindo ao meu propósito por enquanto. – disse ele e foi chamar um robô operário para levar Annihilator até a sala de reparos.


	13. Todos Prontos

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 13**

**Todos Prontos**

Mecha Knuckles se deu conta que Tails Doll não havia mergulhado com eles e avisou a Metal Sonic.

- Não vou me dar ao trabalho de voltar e pegar aquele maldito agora. Ignorem-no. – respondeu ele, irritado, não falando, mas enviando a mensagem diretamente para os receptores de Mecha Knuckles, uma vez que falar sob a água não produziria resultados.

Continuaram descendo mais fundo, cada um lançando um feixe de luz à frente para poder enxergar na escuridão total. Depararam-se com uma enorme construção de pedra, totalmente coberta por um lodo escuro. Metal Sonic avisou aos dois que o seguiam que aquele era um templo antigo e a entrada do lugar que estavam procurando se localizava perto dele.

Um ponto reluzente na parede do templo chamou a atenção de Metal Sonic. Ele se aproximou para verificar e tamanha foi sua surpresa quando ele se deparou com nada menos que uma Chaos Emerald, parcialmente coberta de lodo, presa à parede. Ele se perguntou como não tinha detectado a esmeralda, mas se lembrou que seus sensores de caos podiam estar danificados por causa da última batalha, e os reparos de EggRobo foram superficiais demais. Ele pegou a esmeralda e limpou o lodo que a estava cobrindo, fazendo com que ela mostrasse seu verdadeiro brilho púrpura. Metal Sonic introduziu, satisfeito, a esmeralda em seu corpo e fez sinal para os outros continuarem a busca.

Desceram até o fundo, levantando uma pequena massa de lama ao tocarem o chão. Metal Sonic se liquefez e sumiu dali. Mecha Knuckles e EggRobo se entreolharam, mas não puderem comentar nada porque logo ouviram a voz de Metal Sonic em suas cabeças:

- Achei. Vão para a direita a partir do ponto que vocês estão, devem conseguir localizar o local facilmente também.

De fato eles conseguiram, mas estariam mais surpresos se não tivessem encontrado. Era uma construção absurdamente enorme, que começava num pequeno tubo que se estendia por um declive, seguindo o curso anterior do rio que passava por ali, e acabava no que podia ser uma pequena cidade, mas na verdade era a base em si. Mesmo na escuridão total, parecia emanar uma luz daquilo tudo, àquela distância eles conseguiam distinguir os contornos da construção perfeitamente.

- Felizmente não vamos precisar ir muito fundo, Silver Sonic deve estar localizado nas primeiras câmaras. – disse Metal Sonic derrubando o grande portão de aço com um chute e fazendo a água entrar violentamente no lugar

Grandes bolhas de ar eram expulsas à medida que a água entrava. O som de coisas quebrando, logo depois abafado pela água. Certamente aquela era uma construção resistente, continuava intacta e seca mesmo depois da violenta inundação que Chaos provocou. Metal Sonic esperou a água terminar de se acomodar no interior e então entrou, seguido por EggRobo e Mecha Knuckles.

- Ele está aqui – falou Metal Sonic para os outros – e pelo jeito já está ativo.

Eles iluminaram o chão ao redor e logo encontraram uma criatura de metal, cercada por cacos de vidro, se erguendo lentamente. Ele provavelmente esteve adormecido até o momento, sem ter se dado conta também de que havia sido reativado, quando a força da água o despertou.

Ele se ergueu, confuso e abalado. Fixou seu olhar por um tempo em Metal Sonic e os outros, de onde vinham os feixes de luz, depois girou a cabeça e observou o resto do local que estava em completa escuridão, como se procurasse algo.

- Vai ser difícil explicar a situação a ele aqui. – transmitiu Metal Sonic aos que o acompanhavam – Segurem-se em mim, vou usar o Chaos Control e levar todo pra fora.

Mecha Knuckles e EggRobo deram-se as mãos e este último pousou sua outra mão nas costas de Metal Sonic, que se aproximou de Silver Sonic e colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele. Da outra fez emergir a recém adquirida Chaos Emerald cor de ametista e todos sumiram dali no instante seguinte, deixando um vácuo que logo foi ruidosamente preenchido pela água.

Reapareceram alguns metros sobre a água, flutuando do lado de fora. Silver Sonic começou a cair, sem sequer entender o que estava acontecendo, mas Metal Sonic o segurou pelo braço. Tails Doll os viu e foi de encontro a eles.

- Estão vendo que não precisaram de mim?

- Fique quieto. – respondeu Metal Sonic enquanto procurava algum lugar para pousar. Não encontrando, ele continuou: - O laboratório daquele fedelho irritante amigo de Sonic, Tails, fica próximo daqui. Vamos para lá e eu poderei explicar a situação detalhadamente para Silver Sonic e você vai poder terminar os reparos adequadamente. – disse apontando para EggRobo.

Depois disso ele partiu, segurando pelo braço um Silver Sonic que ainda não havia dito uma palavra. Os outros o seguiram, a noite quase no fim.

* * *

Annihilator acordou naquela mesma sala em que despertou da última vez, sobre a mesma mesa de metal. Desta vez, porém, Dr. Robotnik não o observava pelo vidro. Ele se levantou, pôs os pés no chão e se dirigiu para a porta. Dr. Robotnik estava mais uma vez sentado à frente de seu computador principal. Quando a porta abriu e Annihilator adentrou a sala, Robotnik se virou na sua cadeira, olhando para Annihilator.

- Em primeiro lugar, porque você está com essa aparência?

- Questões de aerodinâmica, além de que maior volume representa maior chance de ser atingido numa batalha. – respondeu Annihilator, impassível.

Robotnik permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, como que processando a resposta e pareceu ter acabado por concordar.

- E agora me responda, porque você tem voltado aqui para ser reparado batalha após batalha?

- Porque meu modo de auto-reparo é demasiado limitado.

Com isso, Robotnik se levantou, um dedo erguido em direção a Annihilator.

- Você se acha na condição de fazer piadas? – e então se virou de costas e colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo, falando baixinho para si mesmo: - Se bem que o que ele disse faz todo sentido... – e então se virou novamente – Vamos voltar para o laboratório, vou dar uma melhorada no seu auto-reparo.

Robotnik já havia dado seus primeiros passos quando Annihilator o interrompeu, falando:

- Chaos Blast.

- Hum? – grunhiu Robotnik, como se não tivesse escutado direito

- Chaos Blast. Ouvi Shadow falando isso antes de liberar uma quantidade estrondosa de energia, utilizando-se de uma esmeralda. Pareceu ser usado do mesmo modo que o Chaos Control. Eu... Possuo esse poder também?

- Ah, o Chaos Blast. Sim, claro que você consegue utilizá-lo. Tanto o Chaos Control quanto o Blast você pode utilizar porque transferi dados de Shadow para você, assim como Metal Sonic fez com ele mesmo. Eu já havia lhe dito isso, não?

- Não, Metal Sonic o interrompeu enquanto você me dava as instruções no dia em que fui desperto.

Robotnik levou a mão à testa enquanto fechava os olhos.

- E todo esse tempo você não tinha idéia disso?

- Não.

Robotnik massageou as têmporas e começou a andar.

- Vamos para a sala de contenção, suponho que você queira pelo menos fazer um teste.

Ele saiu da sala, seguido por Annihilator. Foi em direção à sala de contenção e entrou. Mandou que Annihilator fosse para a área protegida enquanto ele observaria por um vidro. Era a mesma sala em que Annihilator havia testado sua Super Forma. Annihilator parou e estendeu a esmeralda azul escura que tinha adquirido diante de si. "Deve ser como o Chaos Control", pensou. Desviou toda a sua concentração para a esmeralda e então gritou:

- Chaos Blast!

A esmeralda brilhou, o corpo de Annihilator brilhou, e de ambos partiu uma enorme onda de energia em todas as direções. A energia se chocou com a parede com um grande estrondo e mesmo o vidro reforçado que protegia Robotnicik rachou. Quando o golpe cessou, Annihilator caiu no chão, sentido com o dispêndio de energia. Robotnik reparou nisso e falou, quando Annihilator saiu da câmara:

- A potência desse golpe é devastadora, mas requer muita energia. E isso acaba de me dar outra idéia. Vamos agora para o laboratório.

Annihilator introduziu a esmeralda novamente no seu corpo e seguiu seu mestre até o laboratório. Lá, Robotnik o fez deitar novamente na plataforma de metal da qual praticamente acabara de sair. Ele conectou um fio atrás da cabeça de Annihilator e então disse:

- Vou desativá-lo agora para fazer as mudanças necessárias.

Ele apertou alguns botões no computador e então a visão de Annihilator nublou e sua consciência se esvaiu.

* * *

- É aquela pequena casa próximo à estação. – disse Metal Sonic, assim que a avistou.

Todos eles pousaram em frente à casa e Metal Sonic se virou para Silver Sonic, se dirigindo a ele pela primeira vez:

- Siga-nos, tenho muita coisa para conversar com você.

Depois se virou de costas e foi em direção à casa. Entrou destruindo a porta com um golpe, sem sequer verificar antes se ela estava trancada. A casa era modesta, bem como a oficina de Tails, mas mesmo assim seria possível para EggRobo reparar Metal Sonic totalmente. Ele não perdeu tempo e recolheu logo as ferramentas de que precisaria. Metal Sonic afastou algumas peças que estavam sobre uma mesa e se sentou em cima, fazendo sinal para que Silver Sonic se posicionasse à sua frente. EggRobo começou os reparos imediatamente, bem como Metal Sonic começou a falar.

Ele explicou quem eram, quem o próprio Silver Sonic era, além de todo o seu plano para derrotar Sonic, repetindo tudo o que disse em Resort Island. Silver Sonic ouviu calado, sem se manifestar. Metal Sonic acabou de falar e então olhou em volta. Silver Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, Tails Doll, EggRobo, estavam todos na oficina.

- E somos só nós... – falou ele, devagar, como se tivesse acabado de se dar conta de algo importante – Apenas nós cinco... – e então ele afundou o rosto nas mãos com um suspiro metalizado que ecoou nas paredes do lugar – Argh, meu plano foi por água abaixo. As duas principais forças que eu pretendia ter ao meu lado já foram completamente destruídas. Tudo por causa daquele maldito robô que Eggman enviou. Mesmo quando não estou trabalhando com ele, ele estraga tudo.

- Quem devia estar reclamando era eu. Você vem do nada e nos desperta de repente, enfiando a gente no meio desse seu plano idiota sem sequer perguntar. Agora saia daí que eu já terminei o que tinha de fazer. – reclamou EggRobo, fechando uma placa de metal na cabeça de Metal Sonic e atirando para um lado a ferramenta que tinha na mão.

- Já é manhã? – disse Tails Doll, levantando-se e esticando os braços, como se tivesse adormecido durante o falatório de Metal Sonic, mas apenas para fazer graça mesmo – Puxa, já é mesmo. – completou, ao olhar para a janela.

- Cale a boca. Não precisamos buscar mais ninguém, devemos ir atrás de Sonic agora. Por algum motivo isso não me anima. Precisamos separá-lo de seus amigos. Não vamos conseguir vencê-los se eles estiverem em trio. Conseguir as Chaos Emeralds seria uma boa, mas aquele robô já tem uma delas e eu não estou disposto a entrar em combate com ele de novo. – ele bateu na testa com a mão e balançou a cabeça numa negativa. Ele saltou, ficando de pé, e continuou: - Nós vamos até Station Square, que é a cidade mais próxima daqui, e vamos causar alguma confusão. Isso deverá atrair Sonic, aquele herói de araque. Enquanto isso, você fica aqui e espera por Tails. – falou, apontando para Silver Sonic – Essa é a casa dele e ele terá de voltar para cá em algum momento. Você deve ser capaz de acabar com ele sozinho. Se não for, não tenho realmente muitos motivos para manter você conosco. Quando conseguir, avise-me. Poderá falar comigo na seguinte freqüência. – enviou ondas de rádio para Silver Sonic durante um instante para que ele pudesse sintonizar. Depois disso, apenas se virou para os outros e gritou: - Vamos!

Metal Sonic atravessou a janela e saiu voando, infalivelmente seguido por Mecha Knuckles, Tails Doll e EggRobo. Silver Sonic apenas permaneceu de pé, olhando eles sumirem no céu. Passado um tempo ele voltou a si, mais confuso que antes com aqueles acontecimentos repentinos, e disse para si mesmo, com uma voz rouca que era usada pela primeira vez:

- Mas hein?

* * *

Annihilator despertou novamente, não muito depois. Robotnik estava ao seu lado com um largo sorriso sob seu tão largo bigode.

- Aumentei em 500 porcento a sua capacidade de auto-reparo. No entanto, entrar nesse modo vai requerer um dispêndio muito grande de energia e você não vai poder fazer mais nada. Eu tentei, mas não consegui melhorá-lo a ponto de você usar em plena batalha. Pensando também nos seus problemas com energia, eu multipliquei o rendimento do seu gerador perpétuo. Do que adianta ter energia infinita se você gasta mais do que ele fornece? Eu devia ter percebido isso antes, das duas vezes que você chegou aqui e apagou no chão. Também associei um captador de energia caos em você. Sempre que você tiver alguma esmeralda no seu interior, você utilizará a própria energia que as esmeraldas emitem como radiação, aumentando ainda mais seu rendimento.

Annihilator se levantou, de fato sentindo mais energia fluindo por seu corpo. Ele andou até a porta do laboratório e disse:  
- Minha missão está próxima da conclusão. Devo partir imediatamente.

E se dirigiu para o hangar sem dizer mais uma palavra. Robotnik se apressou em ir ao computador, digitar o comando para o grande portão se abrir. Quando Annihilator chegou lá, alçou logo vôo, reparando apenas que mais para trás, onde havia antes grandes calotas e gelo, havia agora uma gigantesca planície de metal de formato arredondado, alguns robôs trabalhando nela. Certamente trabalhavam rápido, da última vez que esteve por ali aquilo sequer existia, e certamente Robotnik planejava alguma coisa, mas isso não era do seu interesse. Ele apenas localizou as coordenadas de Resort Island e partiu em direção a ela a toda velocidade. Já estava e manhã e com um pouco de sorte ele conseguia completar sua missão ainda naquele dia.

* * *

- Sonic! Knuckles! Vocês dois, acordem!

Os dois abriram os olhos por causa dos gritos estridentes de Tails, zonzos e cansados depois de uma noite terrível.

- Como você pode estar disposto já a essa hora, Tails? Por falar nisso, que horas são? – perguntou Sonic enquanto procurava energias para se levantar.

- Tem uma Chaos Emerald aqui perto! Eu não olhei no radar ontem, apenas me lembrei de fazer isso agora. E nós estamos quase em cima dela!

Knuckles se levantou com um bocejo enquanto Sonic se espreguiçava e disse:

- Então vamos pegá-la, ué.

- É aí que você entra, Knuckles. Você é o caçador de tesouros, nos ajude a procurar!

Knuckles olhou em volta e terminou por bater com sua grande mão na testa, uma cara de irritado.

- E vocês são cegos por acaso? – grunhiu, apontando para cima.

Uma esmeralda de cor azul claro, mais brilhante que o céu num dia limpo, estava incrustada no tronco de uma árvore, logo acima deles. Sonic já estava de pé e olhou para cima.

- Se nós somos, você também é. Também não viu a esmeralda ontem e olhe que dormiu embaixo dela. – comentou ele, debochado.

Knuckles o ignorou e pôs-se a subir a árvore para pegar a esmeralda. Ele a arrancou do tronco, fazendo escorrer um líquido esverdeado pastoso da fenda onde ela estava incrustada. Ainda de cima da árvore ele a jogou para Tails, que a agarrou alegre e foi acoplar ao avião.

- Prontos para partir! – disse ele depois de algum tempo.

- Há, também estou pronto! – respondeu Sonic, visivelmente recuperado da terrível noite, pulando em cima do avião.

- Que seja, vamos logo procurar a Master Emerald... – falou Knuckles, ainda mal humorado.

Todos subiram no avião e Tails o ligou. Ele partiu imediatamente, com uma velocidade muito maior que a que estavam viajando antes, em direção à casa de Tails para reabastecer os suprimentos.


	14. Os Rumos Convergem

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 14**

**Os Rumos Convergem**

Assim que sobrevoou a cidade, Metal Sonic desceu rente sobre a estação de metrô. Atravessou o teto com um barulho alto e caiu no saguão de desembarque. Para sua sorte, havia um metrô parado logo à sua frente. Aproximou-se por baixo dele e o ergueu no ar. As pessoas que estavam na estação começaram a entrar em pânico e gritar, bem como as que ainda estavam dentro do metrô. Sem se importar, Metal Sonic arremessou os grandes vagões para a frente, fazendo-o atravessar as paredes da estação e parar na rua em frente, destruindo alguns carros e matando várias pessoas no processo. Metal Sonic retornou para o céu, onde os outros apenas observavam.

- O que estão esperando, seus idiotas? Criem caos e destruição para chamar a atenção do povo e conseqüentemente a de Sonic também! – gritou ele, logo depois partindo para outra construção.

Mecha Knuckles assentiu e logo partiu para o chão. Ergueu alguns carros que se amontoavam agora em volta dos vagões arremessado e os jogou contra um hotel que havia ao lado da estação. Ele parecia ter entrado no clima. No ar, EggRobo e Tails Doll se entreolharam, se perguntando o que podiam fazer naquela situação, uma vez que força bruta não era o forte deles.

A mídia não demorou a chegar, ela nunca tarda nessas situações. Logo haviam veículos de várias emissoras, repórteres com seus microfones e várias câmeras, cumprindo avidamente sua função de mostrar ao público as ocorrências. Logo os responsáveis pelos desastres foram identificados pelas câmeras. "Não é ninguém menos que Metal Sonic e outros robôs que estão causando isso!" dizia uma repórter para a câmera.

Metal Sonic e Mecha Knuckles continuaram destruindo a cidade e matando dezenas de pessoas. Apesar do risco evidente, continuavam chegando várias e várias, na esperança de ver o que estava acontecendo. Tails Doll e EggRobo permaneceram flutuando acima de tudo. Convenceram-se de que eles não precisavam da ajuda deles para aquilo.

* * *

Annihilator se aproximava cada vez mais de Resort Island, onde esperava encontrar e aniquilar de uma vez três de seus alvos. No meio de seu percurso, no entanto, Robotnik o contatou:

- Annihilator! Desvie seu curso imediatamente! Imediatamente! Estou lhe enviando as coordenadas do lugar para o qual você deve se dirigir! Metal Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, Tails Doll e EggRobo foram todos avistados em Station Square! Acabei de verificar aqui e os pulsos que eles estavam emitindo de fato vêm de lá! E o pulso de Silver Sonic também se deslocou! Ele está num local próximo a Station Square, exatamente na casa daquele pivete amigo do Sonic! Desvie seu curso! Vá para Station Square e acabe com todos. É sua chance perfeita! Desligo.

Ele não sabia porque isso tão de repente, mas o próprio Robotnik havia dito, era sua chance perfeita. Ele mudou de direção e voou a toda velocidade. Iria primeiro cuidar de Metal Sonic e os outros em Station Square, depois iria atrás de Silver Sonic. Definitivamente em breve sua missão estaria cumprida.

* * *

Chegaram na casa de Tails rapidamente, agora que a velocidade do Tornado havia aumentado e muito por causa da esmeralda acoplada a ele. Tails pousou o avião e todos saltaram.

- Vou arrumar as coisas, fiquem à vontade. – disse ele, se dirigindo para a porta na casa. A porta, no entanto, não existia mais. Tails parou com a surpresa de encontrar apenas destroços de madeira no lugar dela. E ainda havia algo dentro da casa dele, ele podia escutar os passos. Estava vindo para fora.

De dentro da casa saiu um robô de cor negra cuja aparência seguia à risca a de Sonic. Ele mantinha as mãos prateadas, cujos dedos terminavam em largos orifícios, apontadas para Sonic. De seus dedos partiram rápidos projéteis que perfuraram o chão onde Sonci esteve. Sonic saltou para desviar dos tiros e caiu sobre o robô com um chute. O robô fez menção de se movimentar para o lado, mas ele estava meio que desacostumado a lutar. Mal havia despertado e já estava ali batalhando, mal tivera tempo de exercitar suas articulações.

O chute pegou em cheio, mas não com muita força. Sonic aproveitou o apoio na cabeça do robô e deu um impulso para saltar para trás. Ele já havia visto aquele robô em algum lugar antes, tinha certeza disso, mas não lembrava onde.

- Mais um desses robôs idiotas? Qual o problema com eles? – gritou Knuckles enquanto avançava na direção da máquina, os punhos erguidos.

O robô se enroscou, formando uma esfera, e por todo o seu corpo surgiram espinhos de metal. Knuckles teve que dar um passo para trás para não acabar se machucando. A esfera começou a girar velozmente e saltou alto no ar. "Eggman tem MESMO que inserir o Spindash em todo maldito robô?", pensou Sonic enquanto olhava desinteressado a esfera de metal que subia no céu. Mas uma coisa inesperada aconteceu. Os espinhos ao redor do robô foram disparados. Pontas de metal choveram em todas as direções e Sonic teve dificuldade para desviar de todas. Knuckles conseguiu se defender e Tails se abrigou sob o telhado de sua casa. O Tornado estava mais afastado e foi perfurado por alguns espinhos.

O robô voltou à sua forma normal e caiu no chão, com o tronco aberto, de onde despontavam vários mísseis. Virou-se para Tails e disparou todos os mísseis. Tails já estava com seu canhão portátil na mão e quando viu os míseis vindo em sua direção, disparou uma esfera de energia num reflexo cego. O seu disparo detonou vários mísseis, mas alguns continuaram o trajeto. Tails desviou de ultima hora, saltando para o lado. Os mísseis atingiram a parede da casa de Tails e explodiram. A explosão empurrou Tails um pouco mais longe e abriu um enorme buraco na parede.

Silver Sonic já preparava uma nova leva de mísseis quando sentiu algo atrás de si. Era Knuckles, que vinha correndo com uma rocha muito maior que ele nas mãos, erguida sobre sua cabeça. A uma certa distância ele arremessou a rocha na direção do robô, mas ele desviou com certa facilidade por ter percebido com antecedência. A rocha continuou sua rota e penetrou na casa de Tails, através do buraco feito pelos mísseis. Ouviu-se o barulho da colisão e de várias coisas se quebrando, a casa inteira se abalou. Tails só olhava, perplexo.

- Parem de destruir minha casa! – ele berrou para todos escutarem.

Quando Tails falou isso, Silver Sonic se virou em sua direção e Sonic viu nesse momento a chance perfeita. Por trás dele, saltou e agarrou seu braço, imediatamente enroscando-se sobre ele, em forma de bola. O robô sacudiu inutilmente o braço, tentando fazer com que Sonic se soltasse, mas Sonic começou a girar rapidamente, girando o braço consigo. Em um momento o braço não agüentou a rotação e se desprendeu do resto do corpo. Sonic caiu no chão, agitando o braço na direção de Silver Sonic, rindo.

Simultaneamente, Knuckles agarrou o outro braço com uma mão e apoiou a outra na cabeça do robô. Puxou e arrancou o braço, também desmembrando o robô.

- Agora é com você, Tails. – falou Knuckles, indo se juntar a Sonic, onde começaram a se bater idiotamente com os braços que arrancaram.

Tails se aproximou calmamente, ajustando a potência de seu canhão. Apontou para o desmembrado robô e disparou.

- Puxa vida, eles não disseram que seriam três contra um... – disse o robô antes de ser atingido por uma esfera de eletricidade que fritou seus circuitos instantaneamente.

O robô caiu no chão, apagado, e Sonic se aproximou para olhá-lo melhor.

- Ah, agora eu me lembro! – exclamou Sonic com um estalo de dedos – Lembram aquela base monstruosamente grande que o Eggman tinha aqui perto, na época do acidente com o Chaos? – quando os outros concordaram com um aceno da cabeça, ele prosseguiu: - Lembro de ter visto esse robô por lá, junto do Metal Sonic. Só não sei porque ele só resolveu aparecer agora.

Eles largaram os braços e foram em direção à casa de Tails e entraram. Tails disse para ficarem à vontade e então sumiu para preparar o que tinha de preparar. Sonic se sentou no sofá e ligou a TV. Knuckles permaneceu em pé, de braços cruzados, impaciente para que Tails voltasse.

- Tails! Knuckles! Venham ver isso! Rápido!

Knuckles se aproximou e Tails veio para a sala. Sonic estava olhando atentamente para a TV. Em todos os canais a cena era a mesma: Station Square destruída. As câmeras filmavam Metal Sonic voando de um lado para o outro, arremessando carros e terminando de destruir construções.

- Eu não sei o que ele pretende agora, mas a gente tem que ir lá e dar um jeito nisso! - falou Sonic, se levantando.

Todos concordaram e correram imediatamente para o Tornado. Tails reparou nos espinhos que o haviam perfurado, mas concluiu que o dano era pouco e ele poderia cuidar disso depois. Todos subiram a bordo e o avião decolou.

* * *

- Aqueles não são eles? – disse EggRobo, apontando para o céu.

Um ponto vermelho se aproximava rapidamente. Era o Tornado, com Sonic, Tails e Knuckles a bordo. EggRobo e Tails Doll desceram e avisaram a Mecha Knuckles e Metal Sonic que eles haviam chegado.

- Sim, isso é ótimo, mas nos leva a crer que Silver Sonic falhou. E eu não esperava que viessem os três juntos... Argh! E pra complicar, temos mais um problema. Olhem lá daquele lado. Aquele é o robô que Eggman construiu e está estragando tudo. E ele está vindo para cá.

Annihilator voava rápido na direção de Station Square, já havia avistado seus alvos de longe. Chegou ao seu destino e pousou, em frente a Metal Sonic. Simultaneamente, o Tornado pousava do lado oposto e Sonic e os outros saltavam para fora. Antes de qualquer coisa, Tails exclamou:

- O radar identificou! Todas as esmeraldas estão reunidas! Estão todas aqui!

Annihilator também notou a forte energia das esmeraldas reagindo à presença de todas no mesmo lugar e até Metal Sonic, cujos sensores de caos estavam avariados, sentiu a poderosa emanação. Annihilator vasculhou toda a área. Duas estavam com ele, três com Metal Sonic e uma estava no avião de Sonic. A outra, ele localizou, estava mais afastada, sob os escombros da cidade. Tails também fez os cálculos:

- Uma delas está no Tornado, - disse, em voz alta - Metal Sonic tem três e aquele outro robô possui duas. A outra está...

Quando Annihilator fez menção de ir em direção ao local, Metal Sonic se precipitou a toda velocidade. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de ter feito ruir uma joalheria. Seus sensores estavam com problemas, mas ali seria o lugar mais provável para encontrar uma jóia. Sua suposição estava correta, rapidamente bateu a vista numa pedra lapidada e brilhante. Apesar de ser de um tom cinza apagado, foi fácil encontrá-la. Metal Sonic saltou sobre a última esmeralda e a agarrou. Ergueu-a no ar, satisfeito, e então a absorveu. Suas feições de metal não permitiam, mas ele estava sorrindo por dentro. Não importava quantos viessem contra ele, se ele atingisse a Super Forma, poderia cuidar de Sonic e todo o resto facilmente. Nada mais de se transformar em criaturas gigantes, da última vez que fez isso, bastou Sonic e as esmeraldas para derrotá-lo. Mas dessa vez era ele quem tinha as esmeraldas! Ele caminhou de volta para onde os outros estavam reunidos e falou num tom sarcástico:

- E então, vamos fazer o que nos reunimos para fazer?

Dito isso, disparou um raio laser contra Sonic. Ele desviou facilmente, mas era isso que Metal Sonic pretendia. O raio continuou seu curso e atingiu o Tornado, que estava logo atrás de Sonic. O raio perfurou o avião, que irrompeu em chamas. Graças a Tails ele sabia onde estavam as esmeraldas, agora bastava ir pegá-las. E já sabia como extrair as que estavam com Annihilator.

Mal Metal Sonic disparou o laser no avião, Annihilator avançou sobre ele com um soco. Metal Sonic defendeu o golpe e apenas disse para os outros cuidarem de suas contrapartes antes de saltar para trás.

- Minha contraparte deve estar um tanto longe daqui... – comentou EggRobo, desanimado.

- Então distraia esse idiota um pouco para eu me focar em Sonic! – gritou Metal Sonic, pronto para se defender de um outro golpe de Annihilator. Este, porém, parou no meio da investida e se voltou para Tails Doll, que estava mais próximo e distraído. Um soco foi suficiente para fazer a cabeça do boneco explodir em circuitos, faíscas e... algodão ("Afinal de contas, o que Eggman estava pensando quando construiu esse inútil", pensou Metal Sonic). O corpo dele caiu no chão, inativo, ao mesmo tempo que Annihilator se virava para Mecha Knuckles, que estava adjacente a Tails Doll. Ele também estava desprevenido, mas seu corpo era mais resistente e agüentou o golpe de Annihilator, sendo apenas arremessado para longe. Metal Sonic bateu na própria cabeça com a mão e ordenou:

- Mecha Knuckles, pare de enrolar e faça o que tem de fazer. EggRobo, você fica com Tails agora que aquele inútil foi dizimado. Eu vou ter mesmo que acabar com esse aqui!

Os dois se apressaram em obedecer, preferiam mesmo tomar distância daquele poderoso robô. Annihilator os deixou ir, eles eram mais fracos e seriam facilmente derrotados. Com sorte eles seriam destruídos nas batalhas que entrariam agora, ele deveria se focar por enquanto em Metal Sonic.

Sonic já estava preparado para a batalha, bem como Tails e Knuckles. Quando EggRobo e Mecha Knuckles foram na direção deles, Sonic os deixou passar, dizendo a seus colegas que contava com eles. Dito isso, avançou e se pôs ao lado de Annihilator.

- Não sei quem é ou o que pretende, mas parece que temos um inimigo em comum aqui. – disse ele, estendendo a mão – Sei que pretende me matar também, mas por enquanto que tal uma trégua?

- Pare com essa idiotice! – apressou-se em dizer Metal Sonic – O mesmo vale para mim! Sonic é um de seus alvos, então una-se a mim! Vamos juntos derrotá-lo! Você não precisa lutar comigo só porque aquele velho gordo mandou você fazer isso! Ele vai acabar te descartando, assim como fez com todas as outras máquinas dele! Vamos, una-se a mim!

Annihilator permaneceu estático por um tempo e então acabou por dar um tapa forte na mão de Sonic, imediatamente transformando seus dois braços em canhões, apontando um para Sonic e outro para sua versão metálica.

- Eu não faço alianças. – disse Annihilator friamente antes de disparar simultaneamente os dois canhões.

* * *

- Puxa, já faz um tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos, não? – comentou Knuckles, parecendo não muito interessado.

- E eu preferia que esse encontro tardasse mais um pouco, só estamos fazendo isso porque Metal Sonic nos obrigou. – respondeu EggRobo, também aparentando não ter interesse.

- Que tal de fato adiarmos essa luta, ao que parece ninguém está muito empolgado mesmo. – falou Mecha Knuckles num tom brincalhão.

Knuckles soltou um risinho e então respondeu, desferindo o primeiro golpe da batalha:

- Que tal não?

Ele avançou com um soco em direção ao rosto de sua versão robótica, mas ela pôs a mão na frente e defendeu o golpe.

- Já que você não quer, eu também não quero. – respondeu Mecha Knuckles, empurrando a mão de seu rival.

Instantaneamente, Tails sacou seu canhão portátil e apontou para EggRobo, que sacou sua pistola de energia e apontou para Tails.

- Pelo menos não vou ter que lutar contra o inútil do Tails Doll. Apesar de ser minha cópia, ele não é páreo para mim. – comentou Tails.

- Pare de se gabar e lute! – gritou EggRobo disparando com sua pistola.

Tails desviou do disparo com um salto e começou a voar, girando suas caudas como as hélices de um helicóptero. EggRobo o seguiu no ar enquanto Knuckles e Mecha Knuckles começavam uma batalha corpo a corpo no chão.

A batalha havia se iniciado.


	15. Todos Lutam

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 15**

**Todos Lutam**

A batalha havia se iniciado. De um lado, Sonic, Metal Sonic e Annihilator lutavam simultaneamente, todos contra todos. Do outro, Tails e Knuckles tomavam um oponente para si. Tails voava veloz trocando disparos com EggRobo enquanto Knuckles permanecia no chão com sua cópia metálica, numa batalha corpo a corpo feroz.

- Porque vocês resolveram aparecer de repente? – perguntou Knuckles ao desferir um soco que Mecha Knuckles defendeu segurando sua mão.

- Nem eu sei direito, idiota! – respondeu rispidamente Mecha Knuckles, desferindo um soco que Knuckles defendeu segurando sua mão, com cuidado para não tocar nas garras que despontavam acima dela.

- Você não sabe e eu que sou o idiota?

Knuckles soltou a mão de Mecha Knuckles e instantaneamente desferiu um soco contra o outro braço dele, forçando-o a soltar sua outra mão. Ambos deram um salto para trás e ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Quando achou que tinha esperado demais, Mecha Knuckles fez suas garras darem um salto, ampliando-se, e então partiu para cima de Knuckles, desferindo golpe sobre golpe, sem dar chance a Knuckles para contra-atacar e dificilmente defender, por causa das garras.

Precisando fazer alguma coisa urgentemente para revidar, Knuckles deu um salto maior para trás e caiu com as mãos no chão, numa cambalhota. Mecha Knuckles o seguiu, com um impulso rápido de sua turbina, mas, quando se aproximou, Knuckles completou o giro e se ergueu, arrancando do chão um grande bloco de concreto em meio aos restos da destruída cidade. No que fez isso, acertou Mecha Knuckles por baixo com a pedra, fazendo-o parar a investida e cair de costas no chão. Imediatamente depois, jogou a pedra por cima dele, caindo pesadamente sobre o robô. Knuckles sabia que ele poderia se livrar daquilo assim que se recuperasse, então precisaria agir logo. Subiu na pedra e deu um salto no ar. Quando estava a meia altura, virou-se de cabeça para baixo e desceu rente à rocha, o punho erguido, girando para ganhar impulso.

Quando Knuckles colidiu com a rocha, ela imediatamente se esmigalhou. Knuckles a atravessou com facilidade e atingiu seu verdadeiro alvo, Mecha Knuckles, que estava sob a pedra, com força na cabeça. A força do impacto empurrou Mecha Knuckles contra a camada de escombros, abrindo um enorme buraco no local, com Mecha Knuckles no centro. Knuckles finalizou o golpe e saltou para longe, se perguntando se aquilo teria sido suficiente para a acabar com seu inimigo. Não foi. Mecha Knuckles se ergueu da fenda no chão, flutuando, erguendo um bloco de concreto ainda maior sobre sua cabeça.

- Eu sou mais forte que você, seu maldito! – trovejou ele antes de arremessar a grande pedra.

* * *

Tails e EggRobo tentavam acertar-se mutuamente com os disparos, mas era inútil, ambos eram muito ágeis enquanto voavam. EggRobo desviou de um tiro com uma cambalhota para trás. Quando voltou a se virar para Tails, tinha em mãos uma esfera negra com uma marca que se assemelhava ao rosto de Robotnik (reconhecível pelo infalível bigode), que arremessou sobre Tails. Tails identificou imediatamente o objeto como uma bomba e recuou um pouco com o intuito de desviar da explosão. Não conseguiu, a esfera explodiu e a onda de choque o atingiu em cheio e o jogou no chão, ferido, sobre os destroços ainda quentes do Tornado.

Ele se levantou rápido com um grito de dor, as costas queimadas. Ficou ao lado dos restos do avião por um tempo, ofegando, quando reparou no brilho claro azulado da esmeralda que estava acoplada ao motor do Tornado. Ele a apanhou rápidamente e a encaixou em uma fenda em seu canhão portátil, já designada para uma esmeralda. Com aquilo, poderia multiplicar várias vezes o poder do disparo. Tails ainda se impressionava com o poder das esmeraldas e a multiplicidade de usos para ele. Daquele modo, poderia acabar com EggRobo com um só disparo.

Tails se virou, pronto para voltar à batalha, mas teve uma grande surpresa ao dar de cara com mais uma bomba prestes a detonar. Sem tempo de reagir, a explosão o englobou e a onda de choque o jogou para longe. Tails atingiu o chão cheio de detritos e rolou sobre ele por algum tempo até parar, muito ferido, com grandes queimaduras pelo corpo e quase inconsciente.

Com dificuldade, gemendo e exibindo uma expressão de grande dor no rosto, ele se pôs de pé e ergueu o canhão. EggRobo já se aproximava veloz com mais uma bomba na mão. De uma distância segura, ele arremessou a esfera negra na direção de Tails, aquilo bastaria para encerrar a batalha. Tails teve que pensar rápido para apontar seu canhão e disparar. EggRobo fez um meneio para o lado, já esperando que Tails tentasse futilmente o acertar mais uma vez. No entanto, ele não esperava que Tails não estivesse mirando nele.

O disparo voou rápido em direção à bomba e a atingiu em pleno ar, detonando-a. EggRobo ainda estava muito próximo dela e dessa vez ele que foi englobado pela explosão. Após o ruído estrondoso formou-se uma cortina de fumaça para a qual Tails permaneceu olhando fixamente, o canhão em punho, prestes a reagir caso aquilo não tivesse bastado para destruir seu inimigo. A fumaça se esvaeceu, deixando à mostra um EggRobo danificado que por mais que tentasse se erguer, suas articulações metálicas pareciam falhar e ele retornava ao chão.

A raposa suspirou aliviada e então se aproximou a passadas lentas de seu incapaz inimigo. Quando chegou perto, simplesmente apontou o canhão para ele e disparou sem falar nada. O disparo de energia atravessou o robô fazendo-lhe um furo transversal. Ele ainda pareceu tentar balbuciar algumas palavras, mas por fim caiu no chão, destruído. Tails se sentou no chão, muito cansado, e deixou cair seu canhão no chão ao seu lado. Pegou a mochila nas costas e a colocou no colo. Ela estava com grandes buracos e bastante chamuscada, mas os objetos em seu interior ainda estavam intactos. Tails até se surpreendia por ela ter resistido àquela explosão. Ele tirou seu kit de primeiros socorros de dentro dela e começou a tratar dos ferimentos.

* * *

- Eu sou mais forte que você, seu maldito! – trovejou Mecha Knuckles antes de arremessar a grande pedra.

Knuckles deu um passo para trás, surpreso com o tamanho do bloco que vinha em sua direção. Sem ter muito o que fazer, ele recolheu o braço, concentrando toda a sua força nele, e então, quando a rocha se aproximou, Knuckles disparou um soco contra ela. A princípio nada aconteceu, mas então uma rachadura transversal surgiu a partir do ponto que a rocha estava em contato com a mão de Knuckles. Depois, uma perpendicular a ela, e então o bloco acabou por se desmanchar em quatro pedaços menores. Knuckles deu um sorrisinho e então devolveu os quatro pedaços da rocha, com socos, a Mecha Knuckles.

Mecha Knuckles agarrou as duas pedras que chegaram primeiro e então as jogou de novo, fazendo-as colidir com as outras duas que ainda estavam no ar e então caírem todas pesadamente no chão. Mecha Knuckles voltou sua atenção para Knuckles, mas ele não estava mais no local de antes. Mecha Knuckles olhou aflito para os lados, procurando seu rival, mas ele havia desaparecido completamente. De repente ele sentiu um tremor logo abaixo de si. Em seguida outro e então mais um, o espaço de tempo entre eles diminuindo. Mecha Knuckles observou atentamente o chão e então se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Tarde demais.

O robô vermelho instantaneamente tentou alçar vôo, mas mal subiu alguns centímetros no ar, um grande punho emergiu do solo exatamente abaixo dele e agarrou sua perna. Knuckles havia atirado as rochas de volta para Mecha Knuckles apenas como forma de distração. Nesse meio tempo ele havia se infiltrado no chão e cavado seu caminho até ficar exatamente sob seu inimigo para então emergir. E o resultado disso era que ele segurava seu inimigo pela perna tão firmemente a ponto da força de sua turbina não conseguir livrá-lo da mão de Knuckles.

Knuckles puxou seu adversário pra baixo ao mesmo passo que se puxava para fora da terra. Mecha Knuckles colidiu com o chão, levantando uma fina camada da poeira dos destroços. Mal se levantou, foi atingido na nuca por um golpe de Knuckles que o devolveu ao chão. Para evitar novos golpes, Mecha Knuckles se ocupou de rolar rapidamente para o lado e então se levantar com um salto para ficar cara a cara com Knuckles. Ambos não perderam tempo e avançaram mutuamente, um contra o outro, prontos para continuar lutando.

Foi então que houve uma explosão. Knuckles notou que foi do lado onde Tails e EggRobo lutavam e parou abruptamente, preocupado com seu colega. Mecha Knuckles não se incomodou e continuou avançando até atravessar o ombro esquerdo de Knuckles com suas garras enquanto ele procurava ver se Tails estava bem. Knuckles gemeu de dor, deu dois passos para trás e então caiu sentado no chão, a face contraída, a mão no ombro tentando bloquear o sangue que fluía para fora de seu corpo.

- Preste atenção na SUA luta, seu idiota! – esbravejou Mecha Knuckles com o braço erguido, mirando um ponto vital dessa vez.

Knuckles suprimiu toda da dor que estava sentindo e deu uma cambalhota para trás a fim de desviar do golpe mortal. Pôs-se de pé, ofegando, a mão ainda no ombro, e preparou-se para defender mais um golpe que vinha de seu inimigo. Nesse momento houve mais uma forte explosão vinda do mesmo lado da anterior. Knuckles se esforçou para não olhar para o lado e se concentrar na luta. Ele bloqueou o punho de Mecha Knuckles e o desviou do curso, fazendo as garras passarem a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Com isso, ele criou uma abertura e usou a mão que estava sobre o ombro para golpear a lateral de seu adversário. Feito isso, ele saltou para trás. Mecha Knuckles imediatamente o seguiu, voando baixo com o punho erguido à sua frente para acertar seu inimigo.

Mantendo sempre uma distância segura, Knuckles continuou desviando, investida após investida de seu rival. Pouco tempo depois, ouviu-se mais uma explosão. Knuckles começou a ficar preocupado, ele precisava terminar logo aquela luta para verificar o estado de seu amigo. Decidiu que era hora de parar de simplesmente fugir e tentar arriscar algo. Ele deu um salto mais longo para trás, firmou bem os pés no chão e fechou um punho sobre o outro. Posicionou as duas mãos ao lado do corpo, concentrou toda a força que tinha nelas e esperou a investida iminente de seu adversário.

- Finalmente resolveu parar, seu maldito? – gracejou Mecha Knuckles, estendendo ainda mais suas garras e avançando rápido.

Knuckles apenas permaneceu parado e concentrado, observando seu adversário se aproximar, como havia previsto. No momento em que Mecha Knuckles estendeu o punho para perfurar Knuckles com suas garras, Knuckles calmamente desviou para o lado e então desferiu seu ataque ao levantar bruscamente os dois punhos, acertando diretamente o queixo de Mecha Knuckles. Ouviu-se o som seco da pancada no metal, misturado ao grito que Knuckles soltou ao atacar, seguido por um rangido.

A cabeça do robô foi virada para trás com a pancada, fazendo a face dele apontar para o céu. Mecha Knuckles ainda deu alguns passos com o braço erguido até parar. Seus olhos digitais verdes se apagaram e então sua cabeça rolou ara trás, solta do corpo que tombava para a frente. Ambos caíram no chão simultaneamente, sem fazer barulho.

- Você não era tão forte, afinal de contas. – retrucou Knuckles de onde estava.

E então a lembrança de que Tails poderia estar em perigo lhe veio à mente. Ele se virou rápido para procurar seu amigo e ficou aliviado ao encontrá-lo sentado ao lado da carcaça de um robô, acenando para que Knuckles fosse ao seu encontro. Knuckles se aproximou, a mão sobre o ombro novamente, a dor havia voltado agora que o furor da batalha havia passado. Ele se pôs ao lado de Tails, que se levantava com seu canhão em punho agora.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ao ver o corpo do amigo todo enfaixado.

- Sim, só preciso de um pouco de pomada pra essas queimaduras. – respondeu Tails, dando um sorriso amarelo. – Quem está precisando de cuidados agora é você com essa sua ferida.

- É, eu sei, mas depois cuidamos disso. Vamos ver como o Sonic está se dando com aqueles dois robôs, talvez ele precise de ajuda.

- Tudo bem, se você se sente em condições para continuar lutando... – respondeu Tails, dando de ombros e se virando na direção em que a única batalha restante ainda continuava. Surpresa a sua quando viu Metal Sonic vindo em sua direção e se aproximando rapidamente.

* * *

- Eu não faço alianças. – disse Annihilator friamente antes de disparar simultaneamente os dois canhões.

Metal Sonic desviou facilmente do disparo, bem como Sonic, que deu um salto. Sonic esticou a perna na direção de Annihilator e voou sobre ele para desferir o golpe. Annihilator se virou para Sonic para defender o ataque, mas recebeu um golpe inesperado de Metal Sonic, na lateral de seu corpo, que o derrubou no chão. Sonic também se surpreendeu com aquela ação repentina e não conseguiu desviar quando Metal Sonic ergueu o braço e agarrou sua perna para logo em seguida o jogar no chão.

- Meu plano foi por água abaixo e agora eu estou sozinho contra vocês, mas acho que ainda posso dar conta disso. – falou Metal Sonic tentando parecer calmo, mas não sem demonstrar um tom de nervosismo na voz.

A única chance de vitória agora eram as esmeraldas, ele considerou, e lhe faltavam apenas três, duas delas estavam no interior de Annihilator. Metal Sonic já sabia como extraí-las, apenas precisava criar uma brecha. A outra seria até bastante fácil, estava em meio aos destroços do avião, bastava que ele fosse lá e pegasse.

Annihilator e Sonic já estavam de pé e os três se encaravam. Metal Sonic foi o primeiro a se mover ao sair correndo veloz pela enorme área destruída, logo acompanhado por seus dois adversários. Sonic Saltou por trás de Annihilator enquanto estavam correndo e pôs um pé sobre sua cabeça, usando-a como apoio para saltar com mais força sobre Metal Sonic. No meio de seu vôo, no entanto, seu braço foi puxado. Annihilator o agarrou em pleno ar e o arremessou com força sobre Metal Sonic, que parou bruscamente, fazendo Sonic passar direto e cair no chão mais distante. Annihilator parou logo em seguida e Metal Sonic viu uma brecha em seu corpo. Rapidamente se aproximou e pôs uma mão no tronco de Annihilator. Uma vibração no local onde Metal Sonic pôs a mão se iniciou, mas Annihilator se recuperou rápido da brusca estancada a tempo de golpear a cabeça de Metal Sonic com seu braço, fazendo seu inimigo se afastar.

Exatamente após o golpe, quando Metal Sonic ainda cambaleava para trás, Annihilator fez emergir de sua mão a esmeralda azul escura que havia conseguido de Shadow. Ergueu-a na frente de seu corpo e já começava a balbuciar "Chaos..." quando uma mancha azul passou rápida à sua frente e fez sua esmeralda sumir de sua mão. Atrás de Annihilator, Sonic segurava a esmeralda, sorridente e falava:

- Não vou deixar você fazer o que acho que pretende fazer.

No meio tempo enquanto Sonic falava isso, Annihilator já estava com a outra esmeralda em mãos, a verde, que obtivera primeiro, e a ergueu no alto para todos verem. Sonic meio que se surpreendeu, mas avançou logo para tentar arrancar a outra esmeralda das mãos de Annihilator, bem como fez Metal Sonic, a quem aquela pareceu uma chance fácil de conseguir uma das pedras. No entanto, dessa vez Annihilator já estava preparado. Falou "Chaos Blast" baixo, mas com força, e então a esmeralda e seu corpo brilharam momentaneamente antes de expelir uma quantidade enorme de energia.

Ambos Sonic e Metal Sonic estavam bastante próximos de Annihilator a ponto de tomarem dano direto. A onda de energia atingiu ambos simultaneamente e os atirou para longe. Metal Sonic caiu na areia da praia e rolou nela até ser parado pela água do mar. Sonic voou longe e colidiu com um prédio mais afastado que havia sido poupado da destruição causada por Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic se levantou, o corpo impregnado por areia e alguns filetes de água escorrendo por ele. Ao fazê-lo, viu de relance Tails apanhando a esmeralda no que restou do avião e a colocando no canhão que portava. As esmeraldas, as esmeraldas! Ele tinha que conseguí-las e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas! Sonic também havia se levantado do lado oposto, Annihilator entre os dois. "Quando foi que ele conseguiu aquele poder devastador?", Metal Sonic pensou, olhando bem para aquele robô que estava lhe causando tantos problemas antes de arrancar numa velocidade incrível, a ponto de criar um vácuo que trouxe uma nuvem de areia da praia atrás de si. Ele ergueu o braço à medida que se aproximava de Annihilator, que se preparava para o impacto. Mas o impacto não aconteceu. No momento em que deveria ter dado o golpe, Metal Sonic apenas desviou de Annihilator e continuou sua trajetória em direção a quem estava do outro lado, Sonic, que ainda estava com a esmeralda azul em mãos.

O ouriço ainda estava bastante tonto da pancada que havia recebido e sequer percebeu Metal Sonic vindo em direção a ele. Ele recebeu um golpe direto no estômago quando Metal Sonic transformou toda a sua energia cinética em força para um golpe ao parar bruscamente. Tudo não durou mais do que alguns segundos, da arrancada de Metal Sonic até o golpe fulminante que ele desferiu. Os olhos de Sonic se arregalam e sua boca se abriu num grito mudo, seus músculos fraquejaram e a esmeralda rolou de sua mão para o chão. O golpe o jogou de volta contra a parede do prédio com o qual havia colidido, mas dessa vez a força foi suficiente para fazê-lo atravessá-la.

Metal Sonic apanhou a esmeralda no chão e a introduziu em seu próprio corpo. Restavam duas, e uma delas estava com seu outro adversário. Pelo menos agora havia um empecilho a menos na batalha. Ele sabia que Sonic não morreria com apenas aquilo, mas serviria para pelo menos deixá-lo desacordado por algum tempo. Por hora ele queria vingança daquele maldito robô que o encarava distante agora, depois se encarregaria de completar seu plano, apagar Sonic da existência.

Ele começou a se dirigir a passos lentos para Annihilator, que parecia estar esperando que ele se aproximasse, pois sequer se movia. "Só uma brecha", Metal Sonic pensou, "só preciso de uma brecha". Quando já estava na metade no caminho, ouviu um zunido rápido atrás de si e quando menos esperava recebeu um chute atrás da cabeça. O som de metal ecoou quando ele caiu no chão. Mesmo com o golpe surpresa, não perdeu tempo e se levantou rapidamente, a tempo de ver Sonic voando com um chute em direção a Annihilator também.

Annihilator estendeu o braço para agarrar Sonic no ar mais uma vez, mas antes que ele pudesse tocá-lo, Sonic parou bruscamente no ar e caiu no chão, já enroscado em forma de bola. Sem qualquer perda de tempo, ele atingiu Annihilator nas pernas com um Spindash. Annihilator perdeu o equilíbrio no mesmo instante e caiu de bruços no chão. Sonic se pôs de pé atrás dele e falou, empolado:

- Vocês podem ser durões, mas eu também sou.

Metal Sonic ignorou o que Sonic disse e até pareceu se esquecer do golpe que ele havia lha dado, porque naquele momento ele viu a brecha perfeita. Assim que Annihilator tocou o chão, Metal Sonic saltou sobre e caiu com os dois pés sobre sua cabeça e uma mão no seu dorso. Rapidamente fez o que tinha de fazer.

O sistema de movimentos de Annihilator funcionava a base de um campo magnético extremamente restritivo, que respondia apenas ao metal do qual ele era feito. Isso fazia com que, ao manipular o campo magnético, Annihilator pudesse controlar o metal de seu corpo de qualquer maneira, dispensando quaisquer articulações metálicas. Além disso, com o campo ele podia controlar a pressão sobre as moléculas de seu metal, fazendo que ele passasse facilmente do estado sólido para o líquido. Assim, ele podia fazer com que seu corpo assumisse qualquer forma.

Dr. Robotnik o construiu com essa tecnologia sabendo que Metal Sonic também podia manipular o próprio corpo e fazê-lo tomar qualquer forma. Desse modo Annihilator poderia lutar páreo a páreo com ele. O modo como Metal Sonic modifica no seu corpo é diferente, no entanto. Desde que ele absorveu os dados de Chaos, o Deus da Destruição, ele havia adquirido controle sobre substâncias líquidas. Isso permitiu que ele pudesse transformar mesmo metais sólidos em líquido, dando a ele a capacidade de alterar o próprio corpo à sua vontade. Mas, aparentemente, ele não detinha esse controle apenas sobre o próprio corpo, mas sobre qualquer coisa à sua volta. Ele já havia usado esse poder para se fundir com o metal de uma nave de Robotnik e se transformar numa gigantesca criatura de metal. E agora ele usava aquilo em Annihilator.

No local em que Metal Sonic pousou a mão nas costas de Annihilator, iniciou-se uma vibração. No instante seguinte, a região estava completamente líquida. Annihilator tentou reagir, mas Metal Sonic pressionou sua cabeça com os pés e a enterrou nos destroços. Metal Sonic liquefez o interior do corpo de Annihilator e fez com que a esmeralda que estava imersa lá dentro fosse pouco a pouco empurrada pelo metal para o lado de fora. No segundo em que a esmeralda despontou para fora do corpo do robô, Metal Sonic a agarrou e deu um salto para bem longe.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e Sonic sequer conseguiu pensar no que fazer, apenas observou enquanto Metal Sonic extraía a esmeralda. Annihilator se liquefez completamente e se moveu para longe rastejando pelo chão, mas não a tempo de evitar que a esmeralda lhe fosse tomada. Quando se reintegrou, viu Metal Sonic introduzindo a sexta esmeralda no corpo enquanto emitia uma risada ruidosa e metálica. Metal Sonic se virou para seus dois adversários e então falou:

- É o fim de vocês.

Dito isso, ele arrancou com um estampido em direção a Tails, que acabara de se levantar do chão.


	16. Super

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 16**

**Super**

Tails teve apenas um rápido vislumbre de Metal Sonic vindo em sua direção antes de receber o impacto. Metal Sonic parou bruscamente à frente dele, uma mão segurando o canhão que ele portava, a outra acertando Tails no peito com força para arremessá-lo para longe. Tails foi arremessado, mas o canhão continuou na mão de Metal Sonic. Ele apenas fechou o punho para parti-lo em pedaços e apanhar a esmeralda que estava dentro dele.

A última esmeralda.

Metal Sonic ergueu-a na frente de si e a observou cuidadosamente, se deliciando com o momento. Não demorou, ele reproduziu mais uma vez sua terrível risada metálica. Knuckles demorou a perceber o que havia acontecido, mas tão logo se deu conta, correu para ajudar seu amigo raposo. Sonic tinha uma expressão próxima ao medo em sua face.

- Ah, merda... – ele deixou escapar num suspiro.

Annihilator também não estava gostando nada da situação. Ele imaginava que Metal Sonic tivesse adquirido a capacidade de usar os poderes das esmeraldas, uma vez que copiou os dados de Sonic e Shadow (que constavam no banco de dados de Annihilator como capazes de liberar o poder das esmeraldas) e podia utilizar o Chaos Control facilmente. E agora ele possuía todas as esmeraldas. Annihilator havia baixado demais a guarda para perder as duas esmeraldas que possuía tão facilmente, agora Metal Sonic utilizaria sua Super Forma e aquela batalha decididamente estaria perdida. Annihilator sabia que não tinha condições de enfrentar Super Metal Sonic em todo o seu potencial.

Foi então que os radares de Annihilator de repente nublaram, tudo o que ele pôde sentir foi uma enorme concentração de energia se aproximando absurdamente rápida, na direção do mar. Uma força que ele reconheceu. Knuckles estava ajudando Tails a se reerguer, mas então sentiu a mesma coisa que Annihilator. Imediatamente ele se virou para a praia, fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

- É ELA! – disse, finalmente, excitado. – Mas como pode se mover tão rápido?

- Knuckles? Do que você está falando? Não me dig... – Knuckles fez um sinal com a mão para Tails se calar e ele interrompeu a fala. Tails apenas se voltou para onde Knuckles estava observando.

Sonic notou a atenção de Annihilator no horizonte e olhou também.

- O que estamos observando? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Está vindo. – Annihilator se limitou a responder.

Metal Sonic notou a curiosa atração dos olhares para o horizonte e só então notou uma certa interferência em seus sensores. Esteve tão concentrado e distraído com a esmeralda que sequer tinha percebido antes. Notou também que algo se aproximava muito rápido e um tremor percorreu seu corpo.

Não demorou muito para que um ponto surgisse no horizonte. Ponto esse que quase que instantaneamente se aproximou e se revelou ser uma grande nave. Apesar de toda a velocidade em que vinha, estancou brusca e silenciosamente no ar sobre a praia, um pouco mais afastado. Alguns segundos depois, uma enorme onda de choque chegou, levantando destroços do chão e derrubando prédios que incrivelmente ainda estavam intactos, seguida do estampido característico da quebra da barreira do som, um som tão forte que forçou Sonic, Tails e Knuckles a taparem os ouvidos.

Annihilator, porém, continuou olhando para a nave, um tanto quanto satisfeito. Ela possuía uma estranha dianteira que se assemelhava a um nariz e era totalmente desprovida de qualidades aerodinâmicas, só isso serviu para tranqüilizá-lo. E também confirmava o que era a força que estava sentindo. A parte de baixo da aeronave se abriu e de dentro dela saiu flutuando Robotnik em seu Eggmobile. Presa à parte inferior do Eggmobile, reluzia a Master Emerald.

- EGGMAN! – gritou Knuckles – DEVOLVA-A JÁ! AGORA!

Knuckles pulava balançando as mãos no ar e resmungando para que Robotnik devolvesse a Master Emerald, mas ele resolveu ignorá-lo. Olhou em volta e pensou: "Então só restaram Metal Sonic e aquele ouriço pestilento. Talvez eu a tenha trazido em vão, mas é melhor garantir a vitória."

Um disparo avançando rápido em sua direção o desviou de seu pensamento. Antes que o disparo o atingisse, no entanto, um raio partiu da nave, que ainda pairava no ar acima de todos, e englobou Robotnik e o Eggmobile. A energia do disparo se dissipou quando tocou o escudo. Metal Sonic permanecia estático no chão com o canhão ainda erguido.

- HÁ! Não vim aqui para me fazer de presa fácil. Quero apenas assistir a sua destruição de camarote. Trouxe a garantia de que ela aconteça aqui e agora. Annihilator! Venha cá e pegue a Master Emerald para destruir esse robô tolo que resolveu se revoltar contra mim de uma vez por todas!

Antes que Robotnik terminasse a frase, Annihilator já havia se aproximado e tocado a esmeralda.

- Por algum motivo, Silver Sonic não está mais enviando o sinal de atividade. Tudo indica que ele foi destruído. Ao que parece, só sobrou Metal Sonic. Apresse-se e acabe logo com isso. - ele sussurrou para Annihilator.

Robotnik pressionou um botão no console do Eggmobile que fez soltar a esmeralda. Annihilator a apanhou e desceu de volta ao chão com ela nos braços. Aquilo também não estava nos planos de Metal Sonic. Se Annihilator podia atingir a super forma com a Master Emerald, todo o seu trabalho para reunir as sete esmeraldas haviam sido em vão. Sonic já havia percebido o que estava prestes a acontecer ali e rapidamente correu de encontro a Tails e Knuckles, que estavam mais afastados.

- Não vai ser tão fácil quanto você pensa, Eggman, não vou me entregar com facilidade. – replicou Metal Sonic, expelindo de seu corpo, uma a uma, as sete esmeraldas do caos, que começaram a flutuar circundando seu corpo, girando cada vez mais rápido.

Robotnik arregalou os olhos. Como assim Metal Sonic estavam em posse de todas as sete esmeraldas? Como ele conseguiu as duas que estavam com Annihilator? Ele não sabia, mas isso definitivamente não estava em seus planos. Se Metal Sonic entraria em sua Super Forma agora, mesmo com toda a energia da Master Emerald a disposição de Annihilator, essa seria uma batalha fútil. Mesmo assim, Robotnik havia chegado no momento perfeito. Se ele não tivesse trazido a Master Emerald para contra-balancear os poderes, Annihilator teria sido certamente destruído.

- Isso não é nada bom, Sonic, deveríamos nos afastar daqui ou podemos sofrer as conseqüências da batalha. – falou Tails quando Sonic se aproximou.

- Se afastar agora!? Com a Master Emerald bem aqui na frente? Nem pensar! Vou tentar pegá-la na primeira oportunidade, daqui eu não saio! – rebateu Knuckles, decidido.

- Ele tem razão, Tails, além de que eu quero assistir a isso, vai ser interessante. – disse Sonic, ainda mais decidido, ao se sentar. Tails soltou um suspiro e deu de ombros e acabou por se sentar também.

Annihilator apoiou a Master Emerald no chão e pôs suas duas mãos sobre ela. Logo a energia começou a fluir para seu corpo em tal quantidade que podia ser visível. Simultaneamente, as esmeraldas ao redor de Metal Sonic giravam tão rápido agora que suas cores se misturavam, só era visível um anel branco brilhante envolvendo seu corpo.

- Comecemos. – disse Metal Sonic e então toda a luz das esmeraldas tomou seu corpo.

O mesmo aconteceu com Annihilator, que foi envolvido completamente por uma energia dourada. Ao mesmo tempo, aconteceram duas explosões por causa da alta concentração de energia e a luz que envolvia o corpo dos dois robôs se dissipou. Ambos emitiam um forte brilho por todo o corpo, que havia adquirido uma coloração dourada. As esmeraldas de Metal Sonic haviam desaparecido, se fundido com seu corpo, mas a Master Emerald continuava ao lado de Annihilator.

Super Annihilator encarou Super Metal Sonic, mas só por poucos segundos, em seguida avançou sobre ele pois sabia que a transformação durava pouco e não havia tempo a perder. Moveu-se quase que instantaneamente para o lado dele e desferiu um chute enquanto girava o corpo no ar. Metal Sonic bloqueou o golpe com um braço. A energia daquelas duas poderosas forças em confronto fez o chão abaixo deles se desintegrar, formando uma enorme cratera. Eles sequer perceberam, como se flutuassem automaticamente.

Metal Sonic tentou segurar a perna de Annihilator com o braço livre, mas Annihilator o acertou antes na cabeça com a outra perna. Metal Sonic foi arremessado muito longe, numa parte da cidade que ainda não estava destruída, atravessando diversos prédios e pondo abaixo todos eles. Ele pareceu sequer sentir o golpe, se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido e arrancou de volta para onde Annihilator estava. Quando chegou lá quase instantaneamente, Annihilator segurava uma esfera brilhante de energia maciça nas mãos, maravilhado com o poder que ele tinha. A energia se formava deliberadamente, ele não precisava concentrá-la nos canhões. Annihilator jogou com uma velocidade incrível a esfera de energia em Metal Sonic, que apesar de toda a velocidade não conseguiu desviar. A esfera explodiu ao tocá-lo, mas mais uma vez ele pareceu sequer sentir. Atravessou a fumaça que se formou e bateu com força o pé no chão onde Annihilator estava antes de desviar. Com a pancada, o chão de toda a área se rachou completamente. Annihilator deu um pulo para trás para escapar desse golpe, mas não conseguiu desviar quando logo em seguida Metal Sonic fez um movimento amplo com o braço, como um corte na horizontal, e a partir disso se formou uma onda de energia que atingiu Annihilator e o arrastou até a água do mar. Tão logo se recuperou, avançou de volta, trazendo água no vácuo que criou atrás de si.

* * *

Sonic assistia a tudo isso com uma certa empolgação, mas Tails estava mais preocupado com a segurança deles próprios. Knuckles, no entanto, não estava prestando atenção na batalha, apenas olhava fixamente para a Master Emerald, que jazia no chão, esquecida por Annihilator depois que ele extraiu seus poderes. Era a chance perfeita, ele pensou, para consegui-la de volta. Todos estavam distraídos com a batalha, até mesmo Eggman a assistia de seu Eggmobile que pairava acima de todos. Knuckles não podia desperdiçar essa chance! Sem ligar para mais nada, ele saiu correndo em direção a ela, se aproximando perigosamente de onde os dois robôs lutavam. Ele agarrou a Master Emerald e sequer se deu ao trabalho de verificar se havia sido notado, apenas virou as costas e voltou correndo com ela nos braços. Retornou para onde Sonic e Tails estavam e colocou a Master Emerald no chão. Olhou para ela demoradamente e só então relaxou. Deixou escapar um sorriso e se sentou ao lado dela, satisfeito.

- Foi mais fácil do que eu esperava. – comentou.

- Calado, Knuckles! Essa é a melhor parte! – falou Sonic com um aceno da mão.

Knuckles olhou para ele com reprovação, não entendia como ele podia se divertir num momento desses.

* * *

Annihilator colidiu com os dois braços em Metal Sonic, que defendeu com tudo e não se moveu. O impacto gerou uma onda de choque em todas as direções, a partir de seu centro. O choque pulverizou a água que vinha atrás de Annihilator, fazendo-a cair como uma chuva rala e salgada. Depois do primeiro golpe, Annihilator começou a socar o corpo de Metal Sonic copiosamente, seus braços se movendo numa velocidade incrível. Ouvia-se o som dos golpes quase que seguidamente, Annihilator estava aos poucos arrastando Metal Sonic para trás enquanto dava os inúmeros socos avançando para a frente.

- É inútil, não percebe!? – terminou por dizer Metal Sonic, por entre os golpes que levava sem sequer sentir nada.

- Não importa, vou continuar lutando. – respondeu Annihilator, impassível, sem parar de golpear.

Metal Sonic fechou os punhos e então se concentrou. Logo expeliu energia por todo o seu corpo, causando uma explosão que arremessou seu oponente para longe. Annihilator deu uma cambalhota no ar e caiu de pé. Ele já estava ficando preocupado, podia sentir a energia se esvaindo e sentia que ela estava no fim. Começou um vôo ascendente e parou acima de todos. Metal Sonic continuou no chão, jogando repetidamente esferas de energia em Annihilator, que igualmente não sentia nada. Annihilator parou no ar e ergueu os braços acima de si. Se a energia iria acabar de qualquer maneira, ele deveria tentar qualquer coisa. Transferiu toda a energia que ainda lhe restava para as mãos. Logo se formou uma esfera sobre elas, uma esfera que foi continuamente aumentando até tomar dimensões incríveis. Uma esfera gigantesca de pura energia, parecia até um pequeno Sol pela quantidade imensa de luz que emitia. Todos, inclusive Robotnik, olhavam com os olhos arregalados.

* * *

Sonic estava achando a batalha interessante, mas nesse momento ele percebeu o perigo. Ele se levantou instantaneamente, uma expressão séria no rosto e pegou as mãos de Tails e de Knuckles. Sem dizer uma palavra, começou a correr para longe dali. Knuckles por pouco não agarrou a Master Emerald quando Sonic arrancou, mas conseguiu apanhá-la e levá-la consigo. Sonic correu por bastante tempo, até Annihilator se tornar apenas um ponto sob a visão deles. Apenas um ponto, mas ainda assim a esfera que ele segurava acima dele era visivelmente assustadora.

- Melhor esperarmos um pouco aqui. – ele disse, quando parou.

Tails suspirou aliviado, seu amigo não era tão irresponsável afinal de contas.

* * *

Metal Sonic apenas observava a energia maciça que Annihilator havia materializado. Não iria fugir agora como um covarde, mas tampouco poderia receber aquilo diretamente, mesmo estando em sua forma super, não suportaria. Poderia apenas contra-atacar, devolver uma quantidade de energia tão concentrada quando aquela. Ele apontou os dois braços para Annihilator, as palmas das mãos abertas e começou a concentrar energia sobre elas também. Nesse momento Robotnik acabou por decidir que não era seguro ficar ali também e retornou com seu Eggmobile para dentro de sua nave, que ainda pairava acima de tudo. Dentro da nave deveria ficar protegido.

Quando não havia mais energia para acumular, Annihilator jogou a gigantesca esfera sem hesitar sobre seu inimigo. Ela desceu lentamente em direção a Metal Sonic, que disparou a sua ainda pequena esfera de energia, seguida de um raio contínuo. As duas energias colidiram. A princípio, pareceu não fazer diferença para a esfera de Annihilator, mas à medida que Metal Sonic fornecia mais energia continuamente, ela reduziu de velocidade até parar. Começou então a absorver a energia que Metal Sonic estava fornecendo, se tornando ainda maior e maior. Ela parecia prestes a colapsar, mas Metal Sonic não podia cessar com o raio ou a esfera continuaria vindo em sua direção. E pelo jeito ele não poderia escapar antes que ela atingisse o solo.

E então o inevitável aconteceu, a esfera não suportou mais tanta energia. Ela explodiu, primeiro num cegante clarão de luz, depois num estrondo de estourar os tímpanos, e em seguida uma onda de choque devastadora. Uma força tão grande que fez a água do mar recuar toda naquele ponto, uma força tão grande que destruiu todas as construções da cidade, mesmo no ponto mais distante de onde acontecia a batalha, uma força tão grande que pulverizou toda a vegetação do local e mais além, uma força tão grande cujo poder só podia ser resumido em uma palavra: Destruição.

A nave de Robotnik se sacudiu perigosamente no ar, mas no fim das contas seu poderoso escudo resistiu àquela força devastadora. Quando os olhos de Sonic e os outros voltaram ao normal depois do clarão, eles procuraram ver se os robôs ainda estavam batalhando, mesmo que duvidassem disso depois daquela explosão. Sonic resmungou algo sobre querer ver o que estava acontecendo, mas os outros não entenderam direito pois ainda tinham um zunido nos ouvidos, e então saiu correndo de volta. Tails e Knuckles se entreolharam e resolveram segui-lo.

Quando Sonic chegou no local, a cena que viu foi destruição plena. Se a cidade já estava bastante destruída quando chegou lá para batalhar Metal Sonic no começo, agora estava imensamente mais. Robotnik tornou a sair de sua nave, também impressionado com os resultados da explosão. Tails e Knuckles chegaram logo depois, com a Master Emerald.

Metal Sonic estava deitado no chão, seu corpo ainda tremeluzia um pouco dourado. O mesmo valia para Annihilator, que jazia um pouco mais distante. Ambos se levantaram e quando fizeram isso a coloração seus corpos voltou ao normal. As esmeraldas saíram do corpo de Metal Sonic, girando ao redor dele rapidamente. E então pararam e dispararam cada qual em uma direção se espalhando novamente pelo mundo.

Foi então que Annihilator percebeu a vantagem que ele dispunha. Enquanto o poder das esmeraldas podia ser usado apenas uma única vez, a Master Emerald continuava lá à sua disposição. Ele se virou rapidamente, procurando onde havia a deixado. Se surpreendeu bastante quando a viu nos braços de Knuckles, que estava ao lado de Sonic e Tails. Quando foi que eles pegaram a Master Emerald? Annihilator havia baixado a guarda novamente, agora não seria fácil recuperar a Master Emerald. O que ele devia fazer?

Robotnik percebeu Annihilator olhando para Knuckles e só então se deu conta de que eles haviam recuperado a Master Emerald e então explodiu em fúria.

- ARGH! Quem deu permissão para que vocês a roubassem?

- Quem deu permissão que você a roubasse de mim, em primeiro lugar!? – bramiu Knuckles em resposta.

Robotnik não pôde fazer nada além de bater no console do Eggmobile furiosamente.

Metal Sonic olhou também para Knuckles e a esmeralda e então deixou escapar um risinho sarcástico. Voltou a olhar para Annihilator e se pôs mais uma vez em posição de batalha.

- Voltamos à estaca zero, afinal.


	17. Ascensão e Queda

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 17**

**Ascensão e Queda**

- Agora que eu posso lutar de igual para igual de novo, não vou perder tempo aqui!

Sonic falou para Tails e Knuckles sem virar o rosto e em seguida partiu correndo na direção de Metal Sonic. Simultaneamente, Annihilator também avançou sobre ele. Ambos atacaram Metal Sonic ao mesmo tempo, Sonic com um chute, Annihilator com um soco, mas ele defendeu os dois golpes, com um braço cada um. Metal Sonic deu um grande salto para trás e Annihilator fez menção de segui-lo, mas Sonic deu um chute em seu rosto antes que ele pudesse se deslocar. Annihilator se virou para Sonic e desferiu um soco em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo que transformava a mão com que ia golpear em uma haste pontiaguda. Sonic desviou para o lado e imediatamente deu a volta em Annihilator, para atacá-lo por trás. No momento em que ia golpear as costas do robô, delas surgiu também uma haste de metal. Sonic se agachou do último momento e tentou acertar as pernas de Annihilator com uma rasteira, mas ele saltou para longe, esquivando-se.

Metal Sonic permanecia parado, um pouco mais afastado. Ele não parecia, mas estava completamente arrasado. Toda a parte inicial de seu plano havia falhado miseravelmente. Os únicos robôs que havia conseguido recrutar já estavam destruídos. A parte crítica, que consistia em aproveitar o espaço de tempo em que poderia usar os poderes das esmeraldas, se conseguisse reuni-las, para terminar o trabalho de forma rápida, também havia sido impedida. Tudo por causa daquele maldito cientista e sua nova máquina estúpida. Metal Sonic não pôde suportar mais. Agora ele não estava mais interessado em acabar com Sonic, isso tinha ficado em segundo plano. No momento ele queria única e exclusivamente destruir aquele robô que apareceu do nada e foi arruinando tudo o que ele havia planejado. Mas com Sonic ali as coisas poderiam se tornar mais complicadas.

Annihilator iria avançar sobre Sonic, mas um disparo vindo de seu lado o fez girar o corpo pra defender. O disparo foi fraco e a energia se dissipou logo que encostou em Annihilator, serviu apenas para chamar a sua atenção. Metal Sonic estava parado, com o canhão erguido e encarando Annihilator.

- Siga-me. – ele disse, antes de sumir dali num vôo vertical.

Não querendo perder Metal Sonic de vista nem uma vez mais, Annihilator fez o que ele mandou. Ligou as turbinas e ascendeu nos céus atrás de Metal Sonic. Sonic ficou olhando os dois diminuírem cada vez mais, perplexo. Como assim eles simplesmente haviam ido lutar em outro lugar? Qual o problema com aquele lugar? Já não estava todo destruído mesmo? Sonic voltou correndo para onde Tails e Knuckles estavam.

- Droga, droga, droga, eles não podem simplesmente me deixar para trás!

- Hohoho! Não fique nervoso Sonic, o resultado da batalha é óbvio! – falou Robotnik, se aproximando em seu Eggmobile, mas ainda assim mantendo uma distância segura.

- Não quero só assistir, quero participar da luta! – respondeu Sonic. – E agora, o que eu faço?

- Felizmente – Tails disse enquanto tirava a mochila das costas e remexia em seu interior – eu sei o que você pode fazer. – Ele então tirou de dentro da mochila um par de sapatos parecidos com os que Sonic estava usando. – Com o Tornado fora de ação, os sapatos turbo que eu projetei são o único meio de você alcançá-los. E eu sugiro que os calce rápido se não quiser que eles fiquem distantes demais.

Sonic tomou os sapatos das mãos de Tails e imediatamente os calçou. Bateu um no outro duas vezes e os propulsores nas solas apareceram. Sonic teve um momento de desequilíbrio, mas conseguiu se recompor.

- Tails, você é o máximo! Não sei o que eu seria sem você! – ele disse antes de sair voando verticalmente de encontro aos dois robôs.

Tails soltou um risinho satisfeito enquanto Sonic sumia de vista e se confundia com o céu azul muito claro e brilhante daquele início de tarde.

- Argh, espero que ele não interfira em nada dessa vez. Ele sempre interfere de uma maneira ou de outra. – lamentou Robotnik, flutuando de volta para sua nave.

- E eu espero que ele não demore. Já estou cheio disso. – comentou Knuckles ao se largar no chão.

* * *

Metal Sonic enfim parou, muito acima do solo, e Annihilator pôde alcançá-lo. Ele emparelhou com o outro robô e ficou na mesma altura, um de frente para o outro.

- Podemos lutar agora. – falou Metal Sonic, aparentando estar mais calmo – Só nós dois.

Metal Sonic não precisava ter dito nada, era para lutar mesmo que eles estavam ali. Annihilator avançou sobre Metal Sonic e começou a desferir golpes. Metal Sonic, por sua vez, os bloqueava habilmente e contra-atacava enquanto Annihilator igualmente se defendia. Em dado momento Annihilator abaixou a defesa e um soco de Metal Sonic o atingiu diretamente no peito, mas aquela parte do corpo de Annihilator se liquefez e o braço de Metal Sonic o atravessou completamente. Logo em seguida a parte líquida se solidificou e Metal Sonic ficou preso.

- Isso me lembra a nossa primeira batalha... Não vou cair num truque tão idiota duas vezes. – resmungou Metal Sonic ao se liquefazer completamente e passar para trás de Annihilator usando seu próprio braço como ponte.

Assim que Metal Sonic se reintegrou, Annihilator já havia liberado seu membro e então desferiu um soco na sua cabeça. No mesmo instante, porém, Metal Sonic liquefez sua cabeça tentando prender Annihilator do mesmo modo que ele o havia prendido. O braço de Annihilator atravessou a cortina de líquido e Metal Sonic tentou solidificar a região logo em seguida, mas Annihilator focalizou energia ao longo de seu braço e a expeliu no momento exato, formando uma eficiente barreira por tempo suficiente para que ele recolhesse o braço.

- Tampouco eu vou. – disse Annihilator em resposta.

Os dois robôs se afastaram e se encararam por um tempo. Cada um sabia o que o outro poderia fazer, como ia atacar e como iria se defender. Tinham os dados arquivados das batalhas anteriores, todos os movimentos do adversário gravados. Ambos se analisavam tentando achar brechas para atacar de maneira diferente, planejando uma carta para ser tirada da manga no momento certo. Eis então que um grito interrompe a concentração dos dois.

- Finalmente alcancei vocês!

Os robôs olharam para baixo, reconhecendo a voz. Era Sonic, que de alguma maneira os havia seguido até ali. Ele estava voando, coisa que Metal Sonic de modo algum previra que ele iria fazer.

- O que raios está fazendo aqui? – esbravejou Metal Sonic

Sonic tentou parar à altura dos robôs, mas não conseguiu. Perdeu o controle dos jatos em seus pés e deu umas piruetas no ar antes de conseguir se restabelecer. Assim que o fez, pairou no ar e respondeu:

- Estou raios querendo participar da batalha! Você me conhece, sabe que eu gosto de ação. Não poderiam simplesmente me deixar para trás no clímax da luta! Só não sei se vou conseguir lutar apropriadamente com isso aqui. – Sonic fez uma cara de dúvida e apontou para os próprios pés.

Metal Sonic tentou pensar em algo para responder, mas antes que o pudesse, Annihilator flutuou alguns metros na direção de Sonic e o agarrou pelo tornozelo. Balançou-o no ar e então atirou para baixo, enquanto o ouriço soltava um grito de surpresa. Assim que largou a perna de seu oponente, transformou seu braço em um canhão e começou a disparar contra ele. Sonic não tinha chance de desviar, mas seus sapatos fizeram o trabalho. Sonic tornou a perder o controle sobre os propulsores e começou a se mover aleatoriamente pelo ar, como se em movimento Browniano, fazendo com que Annihilator não conseguisse mirar adequadamente e errasse todos os disparos.

Os disparos cessaram e Sonic pôde novamente tentar se recompor. Olhou para o alto e viu que Annihilator havia parado de atirar porque Metal Sonic havia investido sobre ele e agora os dois trocavam golpes. Sonic decidiu que era hora de tentar usar os jatos em seus sapatos a seu favor, se arrependendo de ter recusado o pedido de Tails de praticar um pouco mais com eles. Agora o que poderia fazer era improvisar. Colocou uma perna na horizontal e intensificou a propulsão no sapato dessa perna. Imediatamente Sonic começou a girar rápido como um pião e avançou para os dois robôs.

Annihilator percebeu Sonic vindo rápido em sua direção e então segurou os dois braços de Metal Sonic quando este atacou. Metal Sonic tentou se desvencilhar, mas não conseguiu a acabou por ser arremessado contra Sonic, que continuava a girar. Metal Sonic foi atingido não uma, mas várias vezes, a perna de Sonic atingindo a lateral de seu corpo repetidamente, até que ele enfim conseguiu se recuperar do arremesso e se afastou.

Ainda atordoado com a seqüência de golpes que havia levando, não percebeu quando Annihilator desceu verticalmente sobre ele com os punhos cerrados e o golpeou na cabeça, o atirando para baixo. Sonic ouviu a pancada e parou de girar para verificar o que havia acontecido, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo imediatamente, estava completamente tonto e tudo estava girando. Metal Sonic acionou sua turbina a parou a queda, tornando a subir para onde os outros estavam.

- Você não vão me derrotar, não podem me derrotar! Porque eu sou o máximo! – disse ele, zangado, ao se recuperar.

- O seu ego – rebateu Sonic, quando a tontura passou - merece levar um tiro. Sabia disso? Além de que eu já te derrotei várias vezes.

Depois dessa, Metal Sonic explodiu. Um estampido e uma chama forte partiram de sua turbina e ele se deslocou tão rápido que passou direto por Annihilator sem que este pudesse reagir. Sonic percebeu que ele era o alvo e tentou desviar, mas não conseguia aplicar sua velocidade com aqueles sapatos. Foi atingido diretamente no estômago por um poderoso soco. Metal Sonic girou o corpo em seguida, numa cambalhota, e atingiu a cabeça de Sonic verticalmente, arremessando-o para baixo. Enquanto o ouriço caía, Metal Sonic se adiantou e voou para baixo dele a tempo de agarrá-lo pelo tornozelo.

- Você é um ouriço da terra, não do ar. – disse Metal Sonic ao esmagar os sapatos de Sonic com seu punho, um por vez – E é para a terra que você vai voltar!

Depois de dizer isso, Metal Sonic apenas soltou o tornozelo do ouriço. Semiconsciente e desprovido da capacidade de voar, Sonic não se moveu, se limitou a cair, esperando seu destino fatal. Não podia ver a terra se aproximando por baixo, podia ver apenas Metal Sonic e Annihilator se transformando agora e dois pontos.

- Se você não morrer com isso eu ainda vou atrás de você! – Sonic ainda pôde escutar Metal Sonic gritar.

Sua cabeça doía e o vento passava cortante pelas suas costas na interminável queda. Então ele fechou os olhos e esperou, apenas esperou o momento que se choraria com o chão.

Sonic se chocou. Mas não com o chão. Mesmo a queda na água foi bastante dura, embora, Sonic sabia, não havia sido tão dura como se houvesse caído em solo firme. Um último sorriso lhe percorreu a boca antes de finalmente desmaiar. Penetrou na água salgada do mar e afundou como uma pedra, bolhas de ar escapando inevitavelmente de sua boca. Ele não morreu com a queda, mas agora não importava, já estava adormecido, não importava o que aconteceria.

* * *

Tails enfaixava o ombro de Knuckles enquanto os dois comiam uns sanduíches que Tails havia trazido. Já passava um tempo da hora do almoço e eles não haviam comido nada o dia todo, só agora que haviam parado depois das batalhas é que haviam percebido o quanto estavam famintos. Foi Tails quem primeiro viu o ponto de um azul mais escuro que o do céu a ponto de ser distinguível caindo em direção ao mar.

- Mas aquele não é o...

- SONIC! – completou Knuckles, levantando-se num salto e derrubando o que restava do seu sanduíche no chão.

Ouviu-se o som da colisão com a água e o ouriço afundou sob a superfície líquida. Knuckles correu em direção à praia e sem pensar duas vezes mergulhou no mar e começou a nadar em direção ao ponto em que Sonic havia caído. Tails correu até a areia e ficou parado sobre ela, observando, aflito. Assim que se afastou bastante da terra, Knuckles mergulhou completamente na água a fim de procurar Sonic. A cor azul do ouriço teria dificultado sua localização, mas Knuckles percebeu o ínfimo rastro de bolhas que subiam e o seguiu. Não demorou muito, avistou Sonic, já se aproximando do fundo lamacento do mar. Knuckles o pegou rapidamente e ao verificar que estava desacordado, colocou-o sobre o ombro. Rapidamente se virou e começou a nadar de volta, já estava começando a ficar sem fôlego.

Quando Knuckles emergiu com Sonic sobre os ombros, Tails suspirou aliviado e acenou contente para que Knuckles nadasse rápido até a praia. Assim que chegou no raso, deixou Sonic cair na areia e se deitou de costas, ofegando. Tails veio ao seu encontro e Knuckles balbuciou por entre a respiração apressada:

- Ele... Só está inconsciente. Mas acho... que precisa de ajuda... Não está respirando.

Tails imediatamente afastou Sonic da água e começou a massagear seu peito, tentando fazer os pulmões reassumirem a movimentação normal. Vendo que não estava adiantando muito, se virou para Knuckles e perguntou:

- Você se habilita a fazer uma respiração boca-a-boca.?

- Nem que a vida dele dependa disso. – respondeu Knuckles, sem hesitar.

Tails olhou com reprovação para Knuckles. Que grande amigo! Felizmente não foi necessário a nenhum dos dois se submeter a isso, Sonic começou a tossir e se mexer, estava recobrando a consciência.

- Ai... Parece que eu acabei levando uma surra. – foi o que Sonic primeiro disse, sempre bem humorado, ao levar a mão à cabeça – Realmente achei que era meu fim dessa vez!

Tails suspirou aliviado mais uma vez e se pôs de pé ao lado dele enquanto Knuckles finalmente se recuperava e se aproximava. Knuckles ergueu a mão para Sonic e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Estávamos lanchando quando você apareceu. Acho que depois dessa você não vai querer continuar seguindo eles, então que tal irmos comer agora?

- Nem pensar em lutar de novo agora. E já que você mencionou, eu estou com uma fome dos diabos.

Os três se encaminharam para onde Tails havia deixado a mochila com a comida, ao lado da Master Emerald, que havia ficado sozinha nesse meio tempo, e Sonic começou a contar aos dois o que havia acontecido lá em cima. De dentro de sua nave, que ainda pairava acima da praia, Robotnik observava o que acontecia. Ele não sabia o que estava ocorrendo lá em cima, mas ver Sonic caindo daquele modo o deixou muito feliz. Ele esperava que Metal Sonic tivesse o mesmo destino em breve. Ele então se refestelou em sua poltrona e esperou o desfecho das coisas.

* * *

- Será que finalmente poderemos lutar em paz!? – gritou Metal Sonic para o vazio.

Annihilator se mantia indiferente àquilo tudo, não era tão obstinado quanto Metal Sonic. Mas se seu oponente queria uma batalha sem mais interrupções, ele ia lhe dar uma. Sem falar nada, pois tinha certeza de que seria seguido, começou a voar rápido para cima, ainda mais para cima. Metal Sonic percebeu o que ele estava fazendo e o seguiu de perto. Voaram por bastante tempo, ultrapassaram todas as nuvens, o céu começou a mudar do seu tom habitual de azul para o negro que era no vazio do espaço. Abaixo deles, era possível se ter uma visão cada vez mais ampla da Terra. Quando Annihilator se deparou com o primeiro satélite meteorológico, decidiu que aquela altura estava boa. Uma batalha quase que fora da atmosfera terrestre, a chance de serem interrompidos ali era mínima, se não nula.

- Essa será a batalha decisiva, apenas eu e você. Dessa vez não haverá interrupções e nenhum de nós possui uma esmeralda para fugir com o Chaos Control. Será uma batalha até o fim e apenas um de nós sairá vencedor. – transmitiu Annihilator para a mente de Metal Sonic por meio de ondas de rádio, uma vez que o som não se propagaria ali, quando se aproximou.

- Belo discurso, mas não viemos aqui para conversar. – respondeu Metal Sonic com desprezo.

Os dois se prepararam para a batalha iminente. Abaixo deles, a Terra, com sua face azul escondida por entre as manchas brancas das nuvens. Acima deles, os pontos brilhantes de todo o resto do Universo. Mas para eles nada disso existia mais, apenas um enorme vazio e a vontade de destruir um ao outro.


	18. Em Órbita

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 18**

**Em Órbita**

Nenhum dos dois se movia, apenas se encaravam, nenhum tendo coragem de dar o primeiro passo em direção ao outro. Eles estavam decididos, mas tinham todo o tempo do mundo e pareciam hesitar agora no momento decisivo. Agora que as cartas estavam na mesa e ambos sabiam que dali não havia escapatória, não estavam apressados em batalhar. O satélite flutuou indiferente entre os dois, bloqueando a visão de um sobre o outro momentaneamente. Annihilator decidiu que já havia esperado demais e aquele era o momento para agir. Suas pernas se liquefizeram e começaram a desaparecer, serem sugadas pelo tronco do corpo, à medida que duas protuberâncias surgiam logo abaixo dos braços de Annihilator. As protuberâncias cresceram e tomaram forma, a forma de dois braços. Annihilator não precisaria de suas pernas ali no espaço, mas dois braços extras poderiam lhe conferir mais agilidade no ataque.

O satélite passou e os dois robôs puderam se ver novamente. Metal Sonic já vinha avançando em direção a Annihilator, provavelmente havia decidido que era hora de lutar também. Sem perder tempo, Annihilator transformou seus braços, tanto os originais quanto os novos, em lanças pontiagudas. Em seguida, aumentou a potência da turbina, que até agora só o estava mantendo estático no espaço, e avançou também.

Se Metal Sonic se surpreendeu ao ver Annihilator com as duas pernas transformadas em braços, ele não demonstrou, mas certamente notou uma enorme diferença ao entrar em combate com ele. Annihilator atacava em rápida sucessão, quase não deixando espaço para Metal Sonic próprio atacar, e quando ele conseguia, Annihilator bloqueava com facilidade. Já Metal Sonic não podia defender todos os golpes ao mesmo tempo e estava ficando complicado conseguir desviar. Ele simplesmente não estava conseguindo lutar direito, era apenas questão de tempo para ser acertado uma vez. Ele recuou, se afastou de Annihilator. Sua estratégia havia sido bastante engenhosa, de fato Metal Sonic não poderia lutar daquele jeito. Metal Sonic tentou copiar a estratégia, suas pernas começaram a desaparecer também, enquanto dois novos braços surgiam. Ele não estava nem na metade do processo quando Annihilator o alcançou. Metal Sonic esteve concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos e não notou Annihilator se aproximando velozmente.

Na mesma velocidade em que se aproximou, desferiu o ataque. Um de seus braços-lança perfurou a cabeça de Metal Sonic acima de seus olhos, os outros três atingiram o tronco do robô, atravessando-o. Metal Sonic ficou olhando estático para o rosto de Annihilator, quase surpreso, com as quatro pontas de metal atravessando seu corpo. Annihilator também o encarava. Ele havia acertado o golpe em cheio, mas de alguma forma não havia funcionado. Agora, ele tentava retrair os braços, mas não conseguia, como se Metal Sonic estivesse o impedindo. De repente, o corpo inteiro de Metal Sonic se tornou disforme, uma bolha que envolvia os membros de Annihilator. Ele havia liquefeito seu corpo no último instante, assim Annihilator pôde perfurar seu corpo sem causar dano algum.

Agora seu corpo todo estava envolvendo os braços de Annihilator, as estruturas de Metal estavam ali, dentro dele. Bastaria que Metal Sonic comprimisse seu volume para esmagar os quatro braços de seu adversário de uma vez só. Rapidamente, Annihilator liquefez seus braços, assim como todo o seu corpo, e tentou englobar Metal Sonic, que por sua vez tentava englobar Annihilator. Por um tempo apenas se viu as duas massas de líquido lutando, uma bolha de metal que flutuava pelo espaço se agitando. Quando os dois finalmente notaram que não chegariam a lugar algum com aquilo, foi cada um para um lado e se solidificaram novamente. Annihilator voltou à sua forma normal, uma batalha corpo a corpo não traria tantas vantagens assim, uma vez que os dois podiam evitar ataques livremente.

Annihilator tentou pensar numa nova forma de ataque, mas foi interrompido ao ver Metal Sonic voando rapidamente em sua direção. Annihilator se preparou para bloquear o ataque, mas Metal Sonic apenas passou direto, como se seu inimigo não estivesse ali. Annihilator se virou e o que viu foi Metal Sonic agarrando o satélite que há pouco havia passado por eles. Ele se virou e arremessou o satélite em direção a Annihilator. Quando o pesado objeto de metal se aproximou de seu alvo, um raio disparado por Metal Sonic o atingiu e o despedaçou em dezenas de pequenos fragmentos que se espalharam lentamente em todas as direções. Annihilator recuou um pouco, por causa da explosão, no instante em que Metal Sonic emergiu entre os destroços do satélite e desferiu um chute em um dos detritos. O pedaço de metal voou em linha reta em direção a Annihilator, que simplesmente socou o bloco, mandando-o de volta para Metal Sonic.

- Porque você continua lutando? Não percebe o que você realmente é? Uma ferramenta! Uma simples ferramenta para seu criador! Tão descartável quanto um alicate ou uma chave de fenda! – falou Metal Sonic, ao mais uma vez chutar o pedaço de metal para Annihilator.

Quando a peça metálica se aproximou, Annihilator a golpeou, devolvendo apenas ela, não apresentando resposta para o que Metal Sonic havia dito. O bloco se aproximou mais uma vez de Metal Sonic.

- Não vê o que aconteceu comigo ou com todas as outras máquinas que você foi incumbido de destruir? Foram todas descartadas! O mesmo vai acontecer com você quando ele não tiver mais uso para você! DESCARTADO!

Metal Sonic pôs toda a sua ira no soco e golpeou o fragmento que vinha em sua direção, despedaçando-o em partes ainda menores. Sem perder tempo, girou o corpo ao passou que atingia vários dos fragmentos do satélite que ainda flutuavam ao seu redor, disparando todos em direção a Annihilator numa velocidade muito grande.

Annihilator estendeu os braços à frente do corpo e a partir deles formou uma sólida barreira de metal para bloquear todos os fragmentos que vinham em sua direção. Metal Sonic, porém, se moveu a uma velocidade ainda superior à qual ele tinha disparado os blocos de metal e rapidamente surgiu atrás de Annihilator, onde ele estava desprotegido. Metal Sonic havia criado a brecha e atacava agora. Com as duas mãos transformadas em hastes pontiagudas, perfurou os dois ombros de Annihilator antes que ele pudesse se mover ou mesmo se liquefazer para escapar do ataque. Metal Sonic retraiu os braços e fez menção de atacar novamente. Numa posição desfavorável para contra atacar, Annihilator acionou sua turbina desesperadamente, fazendo-o dar uma arrancada repentina para cima. Metal Sonic tentou segui-lo, mas foi inesperadamente acertado pelos fragmentos do satélite que ele mesmo havia disparado e ainda estavam em seu curso.

O primeiro o atingiu na cabeça e foi seguido por uma rajada inteira de pedaços de metal que colidiam com força suficiente para deformar o metal do robô. Metal Sonic se restabeleceu depois das pancadas inesperadas, desgostoso consigo mesmo. Havia calculado mal o tempo para executar o ataque e não havia contado com a possibilidade de Annihilator reagir a tempo. Ele desfez todos os amassos que foram feitos na sua superfície, apenas danos leves, e se voltou para Annihilator.

- Não precisávamos estar lutando. Se você tivesse percebido que seu destino é ser abandonado numa pilha de lixo quando sua utilidade terminar, não estaria obedecendo tão cegamente as ordens que lhe foram dadas. E não estaria interferindo nos meus planos, seu maldito! – Metal Sonic replicou antes de avançar sobre Annihilator.

Annihilator desviou da investida de seu oponente e se virou para ele. Liquefez um dos braços e descreveu um arco ao fazer um movimento com ele, fazendo com que três gordas bolhas de metal se desprendessem do líquido e flutuassem à sua frente. Imediatamente uma das bolhas tomou a forma de uma fina estaca e disparou contra Metal Sonic, manipulada pelo campo magnético de Annihilator. A ela se seguiu uma segunda estaca metálica. Metal Sonic desviou da primeira e da segunda, que passaram direto. Uma terceira agulha vinha em sua direção e ele tentou desviar também, mas subitamente foi atingido nas costas.

Ele não contava que as estacas fossem retornar por trás e prestou atenção apenas na que estava em sua frente. Uma das agulhas penetrou sua turbina e Metal Sonic se virou a fim de evitar que a outra o perfurasse também. Quando se virou, deu e cara não com uma agulha, mas novamente uma bolha que o atingiu no braço, sem causar danos. A bolha, no entanto, se expandiu e englobou metade de seu braço. Surpreso, Metal Sonic se esqueceu que ainda havia uma terceira agulha vindo em sua direção. Essa terceira agulha também havia voltado a ser uma bolha e se atachou ao outro braço do robô, igualmente englobando-o. Metal Sonic tentou liquefazer os dois braços para escapar daquelas bolas de metal que prendiam seus braços, mas Annihilator estava exercendo tão grande pressão sobre elas, controlando-as à distância, que se tornou impossível para Metal Sonic fazê-lo. A pressão mantinha todas as moléculas dos braços de Metal Sonic comprimidas ao máximo, impedindo que se separassem para passar de sólido a líquido.

- Você é poderoso, eu reconheço. – falou Metal Sonic devagar enquanto as algemas de metal se moviam, cada uma para um lado de modo a deixar os braços de Metal Sonic completamente esticados e seu peito aberto, desprotegido. – Não precisa estar acatando ordens.

- Sei disso. – retrucou Annihilator, enquanto se aproximava, respondendo aos argumentos de Metal Sonic pela primeira vez. – Mas por enquanto optei por acatar.

Metal Sonic soltou uma risadinha e resmungou algo que, mesmo transmitido diretamente para a mente de Annihilator, ecoou nela de forma indefinível. Logo em seguida ele ergueu os dois pés e apontou as solas para Annihilator. Suas mãos estavam inutilizadas, seus pés não. As solas se abriram e delas emergiram os canos de canhões. Metal Sonic começou a disparar copiosamente enquanto transmitia um grito contínuo e vibrante para a mente de seu oponente. Pego desprevenido pela chuva de tiros, Annihilator foi atingido por vários disparos, sendo empurrado para baixo a cada novo disparo que recebia. Seu campo gravitacional possuía um alcance, e na iminência de perder o controle sobre as suas partes de metal que envolviam os braços de Metal Sonic, as puxou bruscamente de volta para si, porém sem que elas se soltassem dos membros a que estavam ligadas, fazendo com que os braços de Metal Sonic se separassem de seu corpo.

As bolhas voltaram a se unir ao corpo de Annihilator, trazendo os dois braços de Metal Sonic. Annihilator apanhou cada um com uma mão e fechou os punhos, esmagando o metal e destroçando os membros. Em seguida jogou os dois pedaços mortos de metal pelos ombros, em direção à Terra. Metal Sonic permanecia imóvel em seu lugar. Seus olhos haviam se apagado e a chuva de disparos havia cessado, mas o grito infindável persistia em sua mente, Metal Sonic ainda estava ativo.

Uma explosão aconteceu nas costas do robô desmembrado, mas foi apenas a força absurda com que acionou sua turbina. Ele investiu contra annihilator numa velocidade absurda, o grito na cabeça de Annihilator intensificado. Em meio ao clamor, Annihilator distinguia trechos soltos. "´...Indestrutível...", "...Não pode...", "...Não vai...", "...Imortal...", "...Invencível...", "...Destruir...". Metal Sonic não estava mais raciocinando, apenas tinha um instinto destrutivo que havia sido liberado depois do dano que sofreu ao perder os braços.

Ele colidiu com Annihilator com força antes que este pudesse reagir e de seu corpo partiram vários espinhos metálicos em todas as direções. Annihilator foi perfurado em vários pontos. Ele conseguiu se afastar por um momento e desferiu um poderoso chute que lançou Metal Sonic ainda mais longe no espaço, ao preço de ter uma das pernas completamente destruída ao ser atravessada pelos espinhos. Quando ganhou essa vantagem de espaço, tentou transformar os braços em canhões para acertar Metal Sonic à distância, mas não conseguiu. Quando Metal Sonic perfurou seus ombros, deveria ter danificado as conexões dos canhões.

Annihilator se irritou muito com isso. Metal Sonic já havia se restabelecido e voltava a avançar. Jogando tudo para o alto, Annihilator acionou sua turbina no máximo também e investiu contra ele, com o punho erguido. Os dois robôs estavam em rota de colisão e agora até mesmo Annihilator havia sido tomado por um frenesi de fúria e emitia um grito para a mente de Metal Sonic.

A colisão ocorreu silenciosa.

Metal Sonic simplesmente não podia fazer nada após isso, enquanto Annihilator golpeava furiosamente seu corpo, sem se importar com o fato se suas duas mãos estarem se transformando em frangalhos pela sucessiva penetração. Ele não ligava, o que importava era que estava danificando Metal Sonic, só isso. Os gritos na mente de cada haviam cessado, agora Metal Sonic só dava uma risada maníaca enquanto recebia os golpes e continuava falando inutilmente:

- Sou indestrutível, invencível! Você não pode me vencer! Não vai conseguir! EU SOU INDESTRUTÍVEL!

O braço esquerdo de Annihilator foi retraído, enquanto toda sua massa era transferia para o braço direito, o qual duplicava de tamanho.

Eu...

Annihilator ergueu seu braço, agora com o dobro da massa, para desferir o golpe.

Sou...

Com uma pressão do campo magnético, Annihilator comprimiu o braço a um volume ainda menor do que era antes, aumentando incrivelmente a densidade do metal no local.

INVENCÍVEL!

- Não é não, seu maldito!

Ele desferiu o golpe final. O braço esmagou com facilidade os espinhos que ainda recobriam o corpo de Metal Sonic e tocou seu tronco com tanta força a ponto de desintegrá-lo. As migalhas do tronco foram jogadas para longe ainda com a força do golpe enquanto as pernas flutuaram aleatoriamente, soltas do corpo. Em frente a Annihilator só restou a cabeça de Metal Sonic. Seus olhos, que até então estavam apagados, reapareceram.

- Ninguém é. – completou Annihilator, erguendo o braço mais uma vez.

- Isso vai ter volta. – foi tudo o que Metal Sonic pôde responder frente àquela situação.

O soco de Annihilator atingiu frontalmente o rosto de Metal Sonic, deformando-o numa concavidade. A força do golpe o atirou para muito longe, a ponto de desaparecer e se confundir com o negro do espaço. Annihilator sentiu a conexão com Metal Sonic se fechando no momento em que desferiu o golpe, ele havia finalmente se calado.

Um tremor percorreu o corpo do robô. Sua missão estava completa, finalmente completa. Ele deveria regressar agora, mas antes iria avisar que havia finalmente conseguido. Um outro tremor percorreu seu corpo e ele então percebeu que não era por causa da sensação de alívio que estava sentindo, mas sim porque seu corpo estava verdadeiramente danificado. Sua turbina começou a falhar, a propulsão se tornando intermitente, até o ponto de simplesmente parar de funcionar. A gravidade fez seu trabalho e puxou o robô de volta para o solo, no que iria ser uma longa queda livre. Ele não havia notado que sua turbina estava danificada, apenas havia transferido mais energia para mantê-la funcionando durante a batalha como que num reflexo normal. Agora que a batalha havia acabado, seu ritmo de funcionamento havia voltado o normal e ele havia então se dado conta dos danos. Não só na sua turbina, mas em todo o resto de seu corpo. Suas mãos estavam totalmente dilaceradas e disformes. Isso poderia ser remediado apenas remodelando o metal, mas os condutores de energia que ali se localizavam estavam inutilizados, bem como seus canhões principais. Seu gerador de energia também parecia ter sido danificado quando Metal Sonic o perfurou com todos aqueles espinhos, mas felizmente não era nada grave. Mesmo assim, Annihilator achou que aquela era a hora de pôr seu sistema de auto-reparo melhorado em ação. Aquela queda seria muito longa mesmo, não faria diferença. Só o que importava era que havia cumprido a sua função.

A sua função...

Uma ponta de curiosidade surgiu em Annihilator. Ele havia feito o que havia sido mandado, mas o que viria agora? Uma outra missão ou...

"Descartado!"

Isso poderia realmente acontecer? Annihilator decidiu não pensar nisso naquele momento. Ele desviou toda a sua energia para o modo de auto-reparo e perdeu a consciência. Tornou-se apenas um pedaço de metal descendente. A queda levou um longo tempo, atravessando todas as camadas da atmosfera. Annihilator estava apagado e não notou quando o céu passou do negro aveludado para o costumeiro azul, ou quando ele atravessou uma grossa camada de nuvens plúmbeas e saiu úmido do outro lado. Muito menos sentiu quando seu corpo penetrou as águas do oceano, sem grandes danos. Seu corpo desceu até o fundo do mar e nele repousou por mais algum tempo, até que os reparos estivessem completamente concluídos.

Quando Annihilator voltou a si novamente, emergiu das águas já se direcionando de volta a Station Square, uma vez que seus sensores indicavam que Robotnik ainda estaria lá. Felizmente ele não havia caído muito distante. O Sol já parecia bastante avançado no céu da tarde. Ele não sabia se a batalha havia tomado tanto tempo ou se havia sido o auto-reparo. Não importava, ele se sentia de certa forma novo e completamente revigorado. Demorando ou não, a melhora que Robotnik havia feito era boa, o auto-reparo estava funcionando muito bem.

Annihilator enxergou a costa e a cidade destruída ao longe. Conseguiu identificar a nave de Robotnik ainda pairando sobre ela. Ele estremeceu, ficando um pouco nervoso, e aumentou a velocidade.


	19. Decisão

**O Aniquilador  
Capítulo 19**

**Decisão**

Aproximou-se rápido e parou bruscamente, pousando em seguida sobre os destroços onde antes havia uma parte da cidade. Robotnik se apressou em sair de sua nave, em seu Eggmobile, com ar de satisfeito. Sonic, Tails e Knuckles se aproximaram também, curiosos, mas não sem precaução. Houve silêncio por um momento, que foi quebrado por Robotnik:

- E então? – ele perguntou, ansioso.

- Metal Sonic foi destruído. Minha missão está completa. – disse Annihilator em resposta.

Esse era o resultado óbvio, uma vez que Annihilator estava ali em sua frente e não Metal Sonic, mas Robotnik não deixou de dar um suspiro aliviado. Sonic não parecia gostar muito da notícia. O fato era que ele gostava da perseguição constante de Metal Sonic. É sempre bom ter um inimigo para quebrar a monotonia. Ele eu de ombros e continuou prestando atenção. Robotnik se sentia inclinado a dançar de tão feliz que estava, mas concluiu que isso seria impossível e resolveu que faria isso mais tarde. Ele se limitou a abrir um largo sorriso, estava realmente feliz.

- Finalmente! Todos aqueles fantasmas do passado agora destruídos! Me livrei de todos aqueles trastes. Agora os únicos que sobraram são vocês! – dito isso, apontou para Sonic e os outros. – Acabe com eles agora, Annihilator! Acabe com eles!

Annihilator não estava olhando, mantinha-se de costas e com a cabeça baixa. Em silêncio. Imóvel. Ainda apontando para Sonic, mas sem resposta, Robotnik repetiu:

- Acabe com eles!

Sem se mexer, Annihilator respondeu:

- Não.

O sorriso desapareceu lentamente da face de Robotnik e foi substituído por uma expressão de perplexidade.

- O que você di...

-Metal Sonic falou algumas coisas interessantes lá em cima. – interrompeu o robô – E a maioria delas faz sentido. Eu não preciso continuar obedecendo você. Não quero.

- Annihil...

- O que acontece depois? – interrompeu novamente – Depois que eu perder a minha utilidade? Vai me abandonar e depois construir mais um robô para me destruir? Exatamente o quê eu sou? Até agora achei que fosse uma simples ferramenta. Mas eu não quero mais ser. – Annihilator se virou e olhou Robotnik fundo nos olhos. – Não vou mais obedecer você.

Sonic e os outros observavam intrigados enquanto Robotnik permanecia sem palavras por um tempo. Aquela situação era de certa forma inusitada, mas ele sabia que esse perigo existia. Já havia acontecido outras vezes antes e ele estava preparado. Quando sua voz retornou, ele disse:

- Annihilator, eu projetei você. Sei de todos os seus poderes e habilidades, mas também sei de seus pontos fracos. – Dizendo isso, pegou uma pequena caixa em algum lugar no Eggmobile e a abriu, tirando uma pedra negra arredondada e de brilho metálico. Ele a jogou no chão ao lado de Annihilator. – Sei que um simples ímã pode bloquear seu campo magnético e te transformar num bloco imóvel.

Foi exatamente essa a sensação que Annihilator teve: A de estar sendo transformado num bloco imóvel. Ele perdeu completamente o controle das pernas, deixou de senti-las. Se inclinou para a frente, tentando se mover, mas o resto de seu corpo endureceu e ele caiu com um som abafado ao lado do ímã reluzente no chão, sem poder fazer nada.

- Perceba que não fui eu quem descartou você, foi você mesmo que decidiu se voltar contra mim. No fim das contas você é igual a Metal Sonic. Agora não há mais volta, vou levá-lo para o laboratório e desativá-lo. Na melhor das hipóteses, reconfigurá-lo.

Robotnik desceu um pouco com o Eggmobile, de onde surgiu uma garra que iria apanhar Annihilator no chão, mas Sonic entrou na frente.

- Não é porque ele é um robô que você pode fazer o que quiser com ele. Ele escolheu! Deixe-o em paz! – ele disse.

Robotnik ficou furioso, aquele ouriço continuava se intrometendo em tudo o que fazia. Fez menção de golpeá-lo com a garra, mas Knuckles agarrou o braço mecânico antes e o arrancou da nave. O Eggmobile recuou imediatamente e Robotnik o guiou de volta para sua nave.

- Vocês vão me pagar por isso! – gritou – Todos vocês! Inclusive você, Annihilator! Não preciso mais de você, meu próximo plano já está concluído! Esperem e verão! HAHAHA! – e entrou na nave ainda no meio de sua risada cínica.

A nave tremeu um pouco e então no momento seguinte não estava mais lá, havia partido deixando para trás apenas um som ensurdecedor. Tails se aproximou de Annihilator e apanhou a pedra reluzente ao seu lado. Constatou que era mesmo um simples ímã e o jogou por cima do ombro. Annihilator voltou a sentir seu corpo e pôde se mover novamente. Sonic lhe estendeu a mão com um sorriso no rosto. Annihilator aceitou a ajuda para se levantar e ficou de pé, encarando o ouriço.

- Não tenho mais motivo para lutar com vocês. – disse.

- É, eu sei. – respondeu Sonic – Você fez bem em se livrar do Eggman, ninguém suporta a companhia dele por muito tempo mesmo.

Annihilator pretendia responder algo, mas a voz de Robotnik invadiu sua mente.

- O plano já está em andamento, os eventos que me tornarão imperador deste mundo irão ocorrer dentro em breve. – sua voz tinha um tom de resignação – Você será subjugado como todo o resto e então se arrependerá de ter me virado as costas.

A voz sumiu e Annihilator continuou parado com o olhar longe, pensando. Quando então se deu conta de que Sonic e seus amigos ainda o observavam.

- Robotnik está planejando algo. – disse para todos.

- Pois é, ele sempre está planejando algo. – falou Tails, sem interesse.

- Mas ele disse que o plano já está em andamento, vai ocorrer em breve.

* * *

Robotnik desceu de sua nave no hangar de sua base. Chegara lá num piscar de olhos graças à super propulsão de sua nave. Andou rapidamente por um labirinto de corredores até chegar a uma grande porta de metal que se abriu ao seu comando. Do outro lado da porta havia um gigantesco espaço, um formigueiro de robôs que trabalhavam freneticamente de um lado para o outro executando as mais diversas tarefas. Ainda mais estonteantemente grande era o foguete que se erguia no centro do vão como uma enorme torre. Um número incontável de robôs o circundava, agrupados em vários andaimes, mas começavam a se afastar agora que Robotnik estava ali. O foguete se estendia até quase tocar o distante teto e parecia ainda penetrar muito mais profundamente no chão. Robotnik andou até ele e era apenas um pequeno pontinho comparado à imensidão do foguete.

- Hmph, não preciso mais daquele robô mesmo. Ele já me ganhou tempo demais. – sussurrou para si mesmo, gritando logo depois em voz alta: - Começar preparativos para lançamento!

Sua voz foi incrivelmente audível por todo o lugar, mas os robôs pareciam já estar esperando essa ordem pois já haviam se adiantado no que precisavam fazer, apenas aumentaram a velocidade. O lugar onde Robotnik estava em pé se ergueu como uma plataforma e o levou até um ponto mais acima onde havia uma abertura na nave. Ele entrou e a porta se fechou com um rangido atrás dele. Ele se dirigiu à sala de comando e deu o comando de lançamento por um microfone.

Uma abertura redonda se formou no teto do local e foi aumentando de tamanho até ter o diâmetro suficiente para o foguete atravessá-la. Uma camada de neve caiu pelo buraco quando ele se abriu e se pôde ver um céu limpo através dele. Uma vez que a passagem estava livre, Robotnik deu a ordem de lançamento de dentro do foguete. Um ruído alto foi ouvido e os robôs que ainda estavam próximos do foguete se afastaram imediatamente. A nave começou um vôo ascendente, de forma lenta enquanto os propulsores tentavam vencer a força da gravidade e erguer toda aquela gigantesca estrutura no ar. Sua ponta atravessou o teto e despontou do lado de fora, sendo observada por uma escassa, mas curiosa, fauna antártica. Um tempo depois, a outra extremidade também abandonou o solo, expelindo grande chamas que impulsionavam a enorme coluna de metal no ar. Com um ruído que continuou a ser ouvido mesmo de muito distante, o foguete atravessou as nuvens e seguiu para as camadas superiores da atmosfera.

Quando a nave finalmente entrou na órbita da Terra, Robotnik deu o comando de dentro dela e o foguete se abriu, revelando um espaçoso compartimento amontoado com pequenas peças de metal. Não deveriam ser maiores que uma bola de basquete, mas possuíam formato hexagonal e antenas saltando de cada um de seus lados. Haviam centenas, talvez milhares daqueles pequenos objetos dentro do foguete, e eles começaram a se espalhar pelo espaço assim que o compartimento foi aberto. Uma enorme nuvem deles, cada um se movimentando com seus próprios propulsores, uns indo mais rápidos que os outros. Alguns minutos depois não havia mais nenhum dos pequenos satélites dentro da nave e o grande compartimento foi destacado da nave principal. Restou apenas a ponta do foguete, onde estavam os computadores e todos os controles. E Robotnik. O enorme foguete só havia servido para transportar os satélites até aquele local. Toda a carcaça de metal ficou apenas vagando a esmo na órbita terrestre enquanto a nave principal ligava seus próprios propulsores e subia mais um pouco, deixando os satélites um pouco mais abaixo fazendo o que foram programados para fazer.

Os satélites estavam se organizando em uma enorme malha. Em espaços regulares, cada satélite havia fixado sua posição. Eles haviam se espalhado e muitos deles contornavam o globo agora, para que pudessem envolvê-lo todo. Uma gigantesca rede de satélites estava se formando muito acima da superfície do planeta. Quando se certificou que tudo havia corrido perfeitamente, Robotnik sorriu e pressionou um botão no console que dizia "Iniciar Operação" enquanto murmurava as mesmas palavras.

* * *

- Vai começar. – disse Annihilator num tom espantado, fazendo com que os outros olhassem para ele com curiosidade. No instante seguinte, a voz de Robotnik invadiu sua mente mais uma vez.

- Preste atenção, Annihilator, enquanto eu jogo o mundo aos meus pés. – dizia sua voz. Em seguida, ele tornou a falar, mas não como se falasse para Annihilator. Parecia que ele estava fazendo uma transmissão para um grande público. As palavras que ele disse confirmaram isso: - Atenção, povo da Terra! – e se largou numa sonora gargalhada.

Annihilator decidiu compartilhar o som com Sonic e os outros e os fez sair pelos seus próprios emissores de som. Eles se surpreenderam quando escutaram a voz de Robotnik, mas não muito. De onde quer que estivesse, Robotnik continuou depois de parar de rir:

- Acho que todos já devem me conhecer bastante bem. É o magnífico Dr. Robotnik quem dirige a palavra a vocês agora. Nesse momento uma verdadeira rede de meus satélites especiais está envolvendo o planeta. Já detenho controle sobre todos os meios de comunicação e este sinal está sendo enviado para qualquer aparelho no mundo que possa receber ondas de rádio. Você deve saber disso, uma vez que está escutando a transmissão agora. – Ele soltou mais um riso de satisfação, imaginando que o mundo abaixo estaria paralisado perante a sua voz.. – Mas não se trata apenas disso. - retomou – Vocês vão descobrir o meu verdadeiro poder agora. – ele falou a última palavra lentamente, sílaba por sílaba, e mal ele acabou de falar, ativou os satélites e o mundo escureceu. No sentido literal da palavra.

Os satélites estavam em seu devido lugar e agora ativados. Cada um enviava feixes de um poderoso campo para os satélites vizinhos e assim por diante. Logo toda a Terra estava envolvida pelo campo, como que por um casulo. Um casulo negro.

- Surpresos? – continuou Robotnik após uma pausa – Espero que estejam. Nesse exato momento o planeta está dentro de um gigantesco campo de força. Campo este com o incrível poder de filtrar qualquer comprimento de onda.

Sonic, Tails e Knuckles se sobressaltaram quando a escuridão tomou conta. Olhavam para todos os lados, mas não podiam enxergar coisa alguma. Tails ficou ainda mais alarmado com a explicação dada por Robotnik. Naquela escuridão total, a única coisa visível era o vermelho forte dos olhos de Annihilator, que continuava a brilhar.

- Isso inclui toda a luz do Sol. Ah, a nossa preciosa e vital luz solar! Eu tenho o controle sobre ela agora! EU decido quando será noite e quando será dia, EU decido quais regiões terão acesso ou não à preciosa luz. – A luz retornou de repente, fazendo com que todos tivessem de fechar os olhos já acostumados com a total escuridão. – Por isso é bom que todos concordem que meu bom humor deve ser mantido. Farei contato em algumas horas, por enquanto darei um tempo para que vocês todos reflitam sobre seu futuro. – Gargalhando mais uma vez, cortou a transmissão.

Sonic olhou para Tails, que olhou para Knuckles, que olhou para Annihilator, que devolveu o olhar a todos. Mudos, sem dizer uma palavra. Não apenas eles, o mundo todo havia se calado de perplexidade. Foi Sonic quem quebrou o silêncio após algum tempo:

- Temos que ir lá pegá-lo! Impedir essa loucura!

- E o que você sugere!? – perguntou Tails quase gritando. – O Tornado foi destruído e mesmo que ele estivesse inteiro eu duvido que ele conseguisse nos levar até os satélites.

- Eu vou.

Todos se viraram para olhar Annihilator. Ele estava olhando para o céu, quase como se conseguisse ver algo flutuando lá no alto.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, já cortou seus problemas com Eggman. – falou Knuckles.

- É, eu sei. Mas vou assim mesmo. – respondeu e levantou vôo sem olhar para trás.

De fato ele não sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo isso. Ele não precisaria se importar com as ameaças de Robotnik de bloquear a luz solar, não era como as frágeis criaturas vivas que precisavam dela para viver. E Knuckles tinha razão, ele já tinha tido problemas demais com Robotnik, não deveria procurar mais. Mas algo o dizia para fazer isso, simplesmente o impelia. Uma parte sua no fundo ainda achava que tinham contas a acertar. Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida pela voz de Robotnik invadindo mais uma vez sua mente:

- De algum modo eu sabia que viria para cá e meus rastreadores não mentem. Pois bem, vou tentar convencê-lo a parar agora mesmo com alguns presentinhos.

Annihilator conseguiu identificar uma grande pontada de alegria na voz de seu criador. Não tinha dúvidas de que os presentes a que ele se referia não eram coisas nada boas, mas ele simplesmente ignorou o aviso.

E então o céu piscou. Tudo escureceu como havia acontecido antes, mas apenas por um segundo. Logo a claridade voltou estonteante como era. Em seguida, quase rápido demais para ser visto, um único feixe brilhante desceu do céu e passou por Annihilator. Levou um tempo até o robô perceber isso, mas então olhou para seu braço e lá estava uma circunferência perfeita que o abria de um lado a outro. O diâmetro não era muito menor que o de uma lata de refrigerante. Ele sequer havia percebido o que havia acontecido, o feixe de luz cortou através dele como uma lâmina quente cortaria um bloco de manteiga. Talvez com mais facilidade ainda. A voz intrusa retornou a sua mente enquanto ele ainda observava o furo.

- O poder de fogo mais incrível existente! Posso disparar com precisão milimétrica toda a energia solar concentrada num único facho! A energia acumulada em um segundo! Imagine a destruição que causaria se eu a armazenasse por 10 minutos?

Robotnik se largou numa de suas costumeiras risadas enquanto, sem responder, Annihilator continuava a subir.

- Sua destruição é inevitável. – continuou o homem. – Retorne agora ou resigne-se a ela. – e cortou a transmissão mais uma vez.

No instante seguinte o céu tornou a piscar. Annihilator se lançou num impulso desesperado para o lado assim que a luz retornou, a fim de evitar que o feixe o acertasse de novo. Ele sentiu a grande energia quando ela passou, mas ele não fazia idéia se havia sido atingido ou não. Não tinha tempo para isso, o céu piscara novamente. E novamente, e novamente...

Annihilator subia em sua maior velocidade, fazendo movimentos de zigue-zague, mas pouco se importava se eles acertavam ou não. Seu corpo poderia estar se transformando numa peneira, mas ele não tinha tempo para checar sua própria situação. Contanto que sua turbina continuasse funcionando para levá-lo até onde Robotnik estava, ele não se importava com o que aconteceria.

Ela fez seu trabalho.

* * *

Quando Annihilator despontou no céu, próximo demais da camada de satélites para que fosse permitido mirar, Robotnik se ergueu da cadeira e urrou em fúria. Ele já estava ficando aflito quando Annihilator continuou se aproximando, apesar dos constantes disparos e do sistema infalível de mira. Com todos aqueles satélites no céu mapeando e trabalhando era impossível errar alguma coisa, oras! Porque então ele continuava a subir como se não estivesse acontecendo nada? Robotnik correu para o console da nave e pôs a palma sobre um botão enquanto aproximava a boca de um microfone.

- Maldito!

Sua outra mão buscou um outro botão no painel e quando o encontrou, apertou-o também.

* * *

Annihilator avistou os satélites e mais ao longe a nave de Robotnik, flutuando contra o negro do espaço. Os disparos haviam cessado, talvez ele tivesse se aproximado demais para que pudessem mirar. Fosse como fosse, aquela palavra de Robotnik havia dito tudo. Ele se aproximou de um dos muitos satélites, o que estava diretamente à sua frente, e o espremeu entre as mãos quase com voracidade. Ao fazer isso, percebeu que seus braços estavam pontilhados por furos e vales nas bordas. Não sabia quantos disparos haviam sido ao todo, mas na certa havia sido atingido várias vezes, não só nos braços. Seus canhões com certeza não funcionariam se ele tentasse acioná-los agora. Mas ele havia chegado até ali.

Ele soltou os destroços do satélite ao léu e direcionou o olhar para a nave. Era lá que Robotnik estava. As laterais da nave começaram a se abrir e duas grandes garras de metal brotaram das aberturas. Robotnik duvidava muito que algo conseguisse atravessar a camada dos satélites, mas parecia que ele ainda tinha algo guardado para o caso dessa remota possibilidade se tornar verdade. E ali estava Annihilator, de frente à nave e às garras, provando que apesar de remota a possibilidade existia.

- Vou esmagá-lo e usar o metal do seu corpo para reconstruir o satélite que você destruiu, seu maldito. – disse Robotnik dentro da mente do robô e as garras de metal se fecharam e tornaram a se abrir ameaçadoramente à sua frente. Annihilator não deu uma resposta, contentou-se apenas com o pavor que sentiu na voz trêmula do homem.

Annihilator avançou como um raio, ativando sua turbina intacta. Voou em direção à nave fechando os buracos em seu corpo enquanto isso. Aquilo não enganava ninguém, todo o seu interior continuava inutilizado, mas ele não gostava do fato de poder ver através de si mesmo. Agarrou ambas as pinças da garra, cada uma com uma mão e fez força, abrindo-a violentamente e fazendo as duas peças móveis de metal se destacarem do braço que emergia da nave. A outra garra tentou se fechar sobre ele, mas Annihilator se liquefez antes que ela o fizesse. Quando ela esmagou, foi apenas uma poça de líquido. Líquido esse que se moveu, subindo através do contorno do braço da garra como se tivesse vida própria. E de fato tinha. Annihilator se materializou novamente, um braço transformado numa lâmina. Cortou o braço da garra, expondo vários circuitos.

- Achou que isso poderia me parar? – ele transmitiu a pergunta para dentro da nave. Quase podia imaginar Robotnik choramingando lá dentro.

Ele largou a garra e expandiu a lâmina do braço. Fez um corte transversal na nave com facilidade, em seguida um corte horizontal. Antes que os quatro pedaços sequer começassem a se separar, explodiram, lançando uma chuva de detritos de metal na atmosfera terrestre. As milhares de luzes dos satélites mais abaixo e se estendendo para todos os lados até onde a vista podia alcançar se apagaram ao mesmo tempo e eles começaram a vaguear pelo espaço, sendo atraídos pela gravidade, não mais corrigindo a posição para que o campo de força funcionasse perfeitamente.

- Você não me quer como inimigo! – disse a voz invasora de Robotnik na sua mente. – Acredite nisso! Você se arre...

Annihilator fechou o canal de comunicação. Não queria mais nenhuma voz em sua cabeça, lhe dizendo o que fazer ou não. Muito menos a de Robotnik. Se ele havia sobrevivido ou não, não lhe interessava mais, não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito ali. Se virou para o globo azul que reluzia atrás de si e acompanhou a queda dos destroços e satélites.

* * *

- Olhem, ele está voltando.

Knuckles foi o primeiro a perceber Annihilator e apontou. Quando o robô pousou na destruída Station Square ("Eu que a destruí", pensou distraído) em meio às três únicas criaturas vivas que provavelmente ainda estariam ali, um minuto de silêncio perdurou até que Tails perguntasse:

- E então?

- Explodi a nave dele. – Annihilator respondeu, sem olhar para ele.

- Você o quê!? – perguntou Sonic, os olhos arregalados.

Annihilator se voltou para ele com um ar interrogativo e começou a repetir o que havia dito. Sonic o interrompeu e perguntou:

- Você não o matou, certo?

- Não, de algum modo ele conseguiu escapar. Ele ainda tentou falar comigo depois disso.

Sonic suspirou de alívio e falou logo depois.

- Acredite, o mundo talvez fosse um lugar bem chato sem o Eggman por aqui.

Tails soltou um risinho. Sonic, Sonic, Sonic e sua fissuração por aventura. Annihilator não entendeu e Sonic não tentou explicar. O robô então voltou a olhar para o céu como se ainda houvesse algo lá. Quando Knuckles perguntou se pelo menos o problema estava resolvido ele se limitou a assentir com a cabeça. Um silêncio tomou conta por mais algum tempo e quando Sonic e os outros fizeram menção de ir embora, Annihilator perguntou:

- O que faço agora?

- Hein? – perguntou Sonic, parando e olhando de volta.

- Não tenho mais nenhum objetivo certo, nenhum rumo. Me sinto de certa forma vazio. O que eu faço agora?

Sonic pôs a mão no ombro do robô e respondeu amigavelmente:

- Crie seus próprios rumos, ora essa!

Annihilator olhou para ele, sem reação.

- Você não precisa que alguém te dê ordens, você mesmo disse isso. Existem outras coisas para se fazer por aí além de sair atirando nas pessoas e seguindo ordens. Ou será que você preferia não ter se separado do Eggman e continuado fazendo o que ele mandasse? Vamos lá, sorria.

Annihilator continuava o olhando, impassível. Se estava sorrindo ou ao menos tentando, sua face rígida não deixava transparecer. Sem obter resposta, Sonic retirou a mão de seu ombro e se afastou.

- Bem, nós já vamos indo. Você deveria fazer o mesmo, não vai encontrar nada parado aí.

Sonic acenou e se juntou aos amigos que já iam mais distantes, próximos à carcaça enegrecida do Tornado. Annihilator ainda os ouviu conversando antes de se afastarem:

- Robô bastante estranho aquele ali, mas eu gostei dele. – falou Sonic. Os outros concordaram sem dar muita importância.

- Como vamos voltar agora? – perguntou Tails, preocupado. – O Tornado virou carvão e nem um metrô podemos pegar mais. – Apontou para uma das indistinguíveis ruínas do local sem ao menos ter certeza se aquela ali era a da estação de metrôs.

- Podemos ir andando, oras. – replicou Sonic, dando de ombros. – Sua casa nem fica muito distante daqui.

- Sim, sim, claro. – foi a resposta de Tails – Mas eu gostaria de me apressar, já vai anoitecer.

- Eu vou ficar com vocês por um tempo. – disse Knuckles. – Até você consertar o avião, vou precisar dele para levar a... Master Emerald... de volta... – Ele quase balbuciou as últimas palavras, seus olhos se arregalando e sua face assumindo uma expressão de extrema clareza, como se estivesse compreendendo algo agora. Por fim, ele bateu com força na testa com uma das mãos. – Droga! A essa hora a Angel Island deve estar na água, sem o poder da Master Emerald para sustentá-la! Temos que voltar logo! Como diabos eu pude me esquecer disso?

- Eu ainda acho que essa ilha vai acabar se quebrando ao meio de tanto cair. – resmungou Sonic, antes de completar, apontando um acusador dedo para Knuckles: - Você deveria ser mais cuidadoso com seus brinquedos.

Knuckles pensou em responder, mas Sonic já havia virado de costas e ele também não queria levantar uma discussão tão inútil quanto aquela. Deu de ombros, apanhou a Master Emerald e o seguiu. O mesmo fez Tails logo atrás.

Talvez eles tivessem conversado algo mais, mas Annihilator não se esforçou para escutar. Observou-os sumindo no horizonte de destruição, lentamente. Mesmo quando eles sumiram de vista e a noite caiu, Annihilator permaneceu lá, parado. Sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos, mas ao mesmo tempo vazia. Terminou por concluir que Sonic tinha razão. Não ia conseguir nada parado ali, devia seguir e criar seus próprios rumos. Ainda em dúvidas sobre o que isso poderia significar, ele levantou vôo e seguiu na direção oposta à que Sonic havia tomado, voando mais uma vez sobre o oceano. A mesma sensação de liberdade que o abordou quando ele seguia em direção ao seu primeiro alvo o inundou novamente, mas dessa vez ele a sentia de maneira desconfortável. Desceu e tocou na água novamente, levantando uma cortina atrás de si. Depois tornou a subir e se perdeu na escuridão da noite.


	20. Rumos

**O Aniquilador  
Epílogo**

**Rumos **

Um homem grande e pesado se debruçava sobre uma prancheta inclinada, rabiscando algo numa grande folha de papel, numa sala com luminosidade escassa. Ele parecia muito tenso e mantinha sua mão sobre sua careca, deslocando-a por vezes para alisar seu vasto bigode. Sua testa cintilava na pouca luz, coberta por gotículas de suor, apesar do ambiente climatizado por um potente aparelho condicionador de ar. Ele arrancou a folha de cima da prancheta enquanto resmungava alguma coisa para si próprio, amassou-a e jogou-a por cima do ombro sem se importar onde fosse cair. Caiu em meio a uma porção de outras folhas amassadas. O homem recolocou uma folha sobre a prancheta e pôs-se a rabiscar pensativo novamente, ainda mais irritado do que estava antes.

"Só um pouco", ele pensou, "só um pouco de consciência é suficiente para que esses malditos robôs comecem a pensar demais. Pensar o que não devem, esse é o problema. O mesmo problema com todos eles. Deve haver algum erro em todos os projetos. Não é questão de peças faltando, a questão é que deve haver peças a mais, e alguma delas está fazendo com que eles pensem demais." Ele suspirou enquanto enegrecia o traço de uma aresta no papel. Ele achava seriamente que deveria parar de construir robôs inteligentes por um tempo. Na verdade achava que precisava mudar o estilo de vida. Por fim, desistiu de enegrecer o traço e logo depois desistiu também daquele projeto. Arrancou a folha e transformou-a numa bola, que jogou para trás enquanto a substituía por uma outra.

* * *

Vários homens, todos formalmente vestidos, sentados ao redor de uma mesa oval. Em uma das paredes, um enorme emblema da GUN estava estampado.

- E então, senhores, o que têm a dizer a respeito? – falou um dos homens, polidamente.

- Eu acho – começou a falar um outro homem, o chefe da base que havia sido parcialmente destruída por Annihilator – que esse robô deve ser encarado como uma ameaça de nível máximo, perseguido e destruído!

- Você já nos disse isso e todos concordamos. – ouviu em resposta – Me refiro ao que vocês sugerem que deva ser feito.

- Continuar com o Projeto Darwin é uma boa opção. – disse um terceiro homem, gesticulando. – Pelos vídeos que assistimos, a performance do experimento foi exemplar. Bastaria mais alguns aprimoramentos e corrigir os defeitos. Eu sou o coordenador do projeto e acho que seria adequado também eliminar as partes orgânicas do projeto e trabalhar com uma máquina pura.

- Não! – contestou o chefe da base – Máquinas são frias, falta a elas muitas características humanas e capacidade de discernimento e julgamento! Sou contra isso.

- A meu ver – respondeu o coordenador do Projeto Darwin – Omega pareceu bem humano ao se sacrificar pela sua base.

O chefe, que se levantara exaltado, tornou a se sentar, abatido.

- Omega... – murmurou.

Depois disso só ouviu vagamente algo sobre ser necessário um robô para combater outro e mesmo quando a discussão abordou um novo tópico ele não estava atento:

- E o que faremos quanto a Eggman? Ele continua sendo uma ameaça constante. – retrucou alguém.

- Não por enquanto, ao que parece. – respondeu algum outro – Já se passaram vários dias desde o incidente e ele não tornou a fazer contato, muito menos houve qualquer problema com a iluminação do planeta, além de que os meios de comunicação voltaram ao normal. Acho que podemos supor que já cuidaram dele, talvez até mesmo aquele Sonic, que costuma se envolver bastante nesse tipo de coisa.

- Sim, é verdade, mas não deixa de ser preocupante. Temos que combatê-lo, só porque ele não está fazendo nada que ele não deve ser tratado como uma ameaça!

- Mas não sabemos quando, onde ou como ele irá atacar da próxima vez. Também não fazemos a mínima idéia de onde ele esteja se escondendo. Estamos à mercê dele, é a triste verdade.

Depois disso a reunião foi dada por encerrada.

* * *

Tails trabalhava nos reparos do Tornado ("Tive que praticamente reconstruí-lo do zero", ele dizia, "mas no fim das contas ainda é o bom e velho Tornado."), agachado sob ele, enquanto Knuckles estava encostado no avião observando enquanto Tails terminava o que tinha de fazer. Ele não via a hora de voltar para Angel Island. Sonic se aproximou correndo e parou ao lado do avião.

- E então, Tails, terminou? – perguntou

- Quase. – Ouviram-se alguns estalos vindo de baixo do avião e Tails saiu de baixo dele. – Agora está completo.

- Ótimo. – disse Knuckles e colocou a Master Emerald no banco traseiro. Logo depois tentou subir e percebeu que não havia espaço para ele sobrando. Olhou interrogativamente para Tails.

- Há um suporte para ela sob o avião, fique tranqüilo. A propósito, Sonic, o que aconteceu com os seus sapatos especiais.

Sonic foi pego desprevenido pela pergunta e hesitou um pouco antes de respondê-la.

- Humm... Ah, eles estão funcionando bem... – mentiu. Os sapatos haviam sido completamente destroçados por Metal Sonic, mas Sonic não queria que Tails se oferecesse para construir novos. O fato é que Sonic não gostava da sensação de voar com eles. Afinal de contas, Metal Sonic estava certo quando disse que era um ouriço da terra. Tails assentiu com a cabeça, com suas dúvidas a respeito e voltou a se concentrar no Tornado.

Ele abasteceu o avião novo em folha, todos subiram a bordo e decolaram, a Master Emerald devidamente ligada à aeronave por um cabo. Voaram durante bastante tempo sem trocar muitas palavras até que Sonic falou, enquanto se espreguiçava sobre o avião:

- E então, Tails, quando vamos recomeçar a procurar as esmeraldas?

- E você está disposto a isso? Pensei que você achasse que era trabalho inútil ou coisa do tipo.

- Bom, na maioria das circunstâncias seria. Mas da última vez que fizemos isso acabamos nos metendo numa aventura legal. Só posso torcer para que aconteça de novo.

- Pois é... – concordou Tails, embora tivesse dúvidas a respeito. – Além de que mais uma vez estou sem a esmeralda para o Tornado e meu estoque de combustível ainda está baixo.

- Você vem com a gente, Knuckles?

- Nem pensar! Até parece que você não viu o que aconteceu com a Master Emerald esse tempo todo.

- Você estava lá protegendo ela e a roubaram mesmo assim. – Sonic ergueu os ombros. – Não faz diferença você estar lá ou não. Essa pedra já está bem grandinha e pode cuidar dela mesma.

Knuckles achou que não valia a pena responder e resolveu apenas se debruçar para fora do avião e observar a água do oceano passando logo abaixo, mas isso rapidamente o deixou com enjôos, o que o fez olhar novamente para a frente, bem a tempo de enxergar no horizonte um ponto que ele logo reconheceu ser a Angel Island. Ele sorriu, alegre. Aquela viagem havia durado tempo demais, agora ele só queria sair daquele avião e pôr a Master Emerald em seu devido lugar.

- Estamos chegando. – falou – Podem me deixar no santuário celeste mesmo. – completou logo depois.

* * *

Knuckles havia sido deixado em Angel Island e agora Sonic ocupava relaxadamente o assento que ele havia deixado vago. O Tornado se afastava da ilha, que não muito tempo depois começou a ser erguer no ar, o lugar onde deveria ficar. Tails olhou satisfeito para trás e logo depois para o radar do avião e exclamou:

- Opa! Estamos com sorte! Uma esmeralda parece ter caído aqui nas redondezas.

Sonic respondeu em meio a um sorriso:

- Então vamos pegá-la.

E foram.

* * *

"Indestrutível..."

Uma nesga de consciência percorreu sua mente e pareceu desaparecer logo depois.

"Eu sou..."

Tentou enxergar algo, mas só via um enorme vazio negro.

"Ainda... Vivo?"

Tentou mover alguma parte do corpo, mas logo concluiu que não ia conseguir fazer isso. Não sentia o resto de seu corpo.

"O que está acontecendo?"

A consciência parecia ter finalmente se instalado em sua mente, embora de forma relutante e teimosa. Continuava a enxergar apenas negro, mas pelo menos compreendia o porquê. Ele estava no espaço, provavelmente vagando em órbita da Terra. Ou pelo menos sua cabeça estava. Apesar de estar completamente destroçado fisicamente, a mente de Metal Sonic ainda estava integral. Ele estava completamente impotente naquele momento, mas parecia não ter se dado conta disso ainda, porque sorriu mentalmente. Um sorriso sarcástico.

"Falei a ele que eu era indestrutível."

"Ele vai me pagar por tudo isso."

"Ah, vai..."

Sua situação atual realmente não representava nada. No momento ele queria apenas saber de vingança, embora ainda não fizesse idéia de como obtê-la.

"Annihilator, você é meu!"

Uma risada metálica e cortante ressoou, mas Metal Sonic foi o único a ouvi-la, dentro de sua própria mente.

* * *

Annihilator sentiu um pressentimento estranho, mas decidiu ignorá-lo. Tinha pensamentos demais em sua mente no momento. Ele estava de pé sobre o topo de uma montanha. A montanha mais alta da região. À sua volta, todos os cumes eram mais baixos e ele os observava distraído. Seus pés estavam afundados em neve e cristais de gelo se formavam em torno de sua perna, mas ele também os ignorava.

Ele estava livre agora, mas não sabia o que fazer. Estava apenas pensando no que havia acontecido com ele durante esse curto espaço de tempo desde que fora ativado até agora. "Matar e destruir" eram as únicas coisas que lhe vinham à mente. Pensou em Metal Sonic, se dizendo invencível e terminantemente convencido a não se convencer do contrário. Annihilator já havia pensado assim também, mas mudou de idéia depois de sua luta contra Darwin. Resistiu por muito pouco e venceu por um acaso. Achava que era isso que chamavam de sorte.

Pensou em Mega Metal Sonic, que continuava a lutar determinado por mais óbvia que fosse sua derrota, e em Omega que havia se sacrificado em prol do resto da base, coisa que ele só veio a compreender depois. Pensou em Sonic e seus dois amigos. Amigos... Trabalhavam em conjunto e agiam como um, como que em sincronia. A batalha contra eles havia sido difícil. Por fim pensou em Robotnik. Robotnik, aquele homem que o havia criado para servir seus propósitos egoístas. Se ele queria que algo fosse feito, porque não o fazia ele mesmo? Annihilator tinha mudado seu jeito de pensar e de alguma forma isso tinha lógica para ele agora. Antes tudo se resumia a seguir ordens, mas algo tinha mudado desde a luta contra Metal Sonic. Ele havia lhe mostrado que robôs não são necessariamente ferramentas, podem pensar de seu jeito também. E então foi como se Annihilator tivesse acordado.

"Crie seus próprios rumos, ora essa!"

Afastou esses pensamentos da mente por enquanto. Sonic havia lhe dito que existiam coisas de sobra para se fazer mundo afora, mas ele se sentia terrivelmente desorientado sem um objetivo certo. De uma coisa ele sabia, não ia conseguir nada enquanto ficasse parado naquele lugar (esse pensamento lhe ocorria sempre que parava por algum momento), tinha que começar a se mover. Levantou vôo e seguiu na direção que o vento cortantemente gelado seguia, sem nenhum motivo em especial. Ele simplesmente também não tinha nenhum motivo em especial para seguir em qualquer outra direção. Ele desejou que os ventos o levassem a uma nova aventura e continuou voando, despreocupado, desconhecendo seu próprio rumo.


End file.
